Les Sentinelles du Firmament
by PetiteDaisy
Summary: Daisy est une jeune Célestellienne, un être ailé destiné à protéger et aider les mortels tout au long de sa vie. Cependant, le jour de sa naissance, le chef de son peuple reçoit la prémonition qu'elle connaîtra un destin hors du commun et que sa vie sera loin d'être celle d'une Célestellienne ordinaire...
1. Chapter 1

Une lueur dorée irradiait dans la nuit. De loin, on aurait pu confondre la haute tour interminable d'où elle venait avec un phare, si ce n'était que cette tour flottait dans le ciel, posée sur un amas de nuages duveteux. De plus, de simples mortels ne pouvaient la distinguer. Outre le fait qu'elle flottait à des kilomètres d'altitude et qu'elle était entourée d'un cocon de nuages en permanence, elle était invisible aux yeux des humains. Tout comme les êtres qui la peuplaient, d'ailleurs.

La source de cette lumière se situait dans une petite salle au plafond bas, au dernier étage de cette tour. L'arbre majestueux qui poussait au sommet avait étendu ses racines jusque dans cette pièce, et elles s'entremêlaient et zigzaguaient le long des murs et du plafond. A ces racines pendaient quatre gros fruits d'une teinte jaune pâle légèrement brillante, à l'exception de l'un d'entre eux, qui irradiait d'une lueur dorée. C'était de ce fruit que venait la lumière éclatante. Elle éclairait les visages imperturbables des trois êtres qui se tenaient dans cette salle, immobiles, silencieux et patients. Ces trois êtres étaient là depuis plusieurs heures déjà, mais cela leur importait peu. Le plus âgé d'entre eux avait vu le jour plusieurs millénaires auparavant; les deux autres étaient âgés de quelques siècles. Ils étaient dotés d'une patience infinie. Pour eux, une poignée d'heures n'était rien.

En apparence, ces trois êtres semblaient humains, si l'on excluait leurs grandes ailes blanches garnies de plumes et l'auréole divine au dessus de leur tête. Mais ils n'étaient pas humains. Leur espèce était à part.

Le silence qui régnait en maître depuis des heures fut soudait brisé par l'un des trois êtres divins qui se tenaient là. C'était une femme, aux cheveux châtain foncé attachés en queue-de-cheval et aux yeux marron, qui osa reprendre la parole la première.

"Regardez ! On dirait qu'il va enfin éclore !"

Elle désignait du doigt l'étrange fruit lumineux, fruit qui n'en était pas vraiment un. A l'intérieur, un petit être, semblable aux trois adultes qui patientaient dans la salle, s'était développé lentement, jusqu'à aujourd'hui, où il semblait enfin prêt à venir au monde. L'œuf-fruit était maintenant parcouru de minuscules lézardes, de plus en plus nombreuses chaque seconde, qui fendaient la coquille dorée avec un petit bruit de verre qui se brise. Enfin, il se fissura entièrement et libéra un flot de liquide huileux qui éclaboussa les dalles. Un être minuscule, roulé en boule et enveloppé dans ses petites ailes, en tomba à son tour. Le nouveau-né poussa un petit cri aigu, comme le font tous les bébés humains à leur venue au monde, et tenta de se libérer de ses ailes collantes et poisseuses. La femme qui avait prédit l'éclosion imminente de l'œuf-fruit s'approcha. Elle souleva le bébé et l'enveloppa dans une couverture douce et moelleuse. L'un des deux autres êtres ailés, le plus âgé, à la longue barbe blanche et au visage adouci de profondes rides, se tourna vers le troisième être, qui n'avait pas bougé d'une plume. C'était une femme, elle aussi, aux cheveux châtain clair noués en une seule natte et aux yeux bleus, sensiblement plus jeune que les deux autres.

"Paeonia, l'interpela-t-il de sa voix douce et calme, va chercher notre soigneur. Il est primordial qu'il s'assure que ce nouveau-né est en bonne santé.

-Tout de suite, Commandant Apodis, obtempéra la jeune femme en s'inclinant légèrement."

Le vieil homme, Apodis, car tel était son nom, s'avança vers la seconde femme. Le tapotement régulier de sa canne sur les dalles renvoyait des échos dans toute la salle.

"C'est une fille, Commandant, lui annonça-t-elle en lui présentant le bébé. Et admirez la couleur de ses cheveux. N'est-elle pas magnifique ?"

Les cheveux courts et épais de la petite, déjà délicatement ondulés, étaient d'un beau blond. Ni blond clair, ni blond foncé, ni même blond doré, mais d'un blond lumineux comme des rayons de soleil.

"Elle possède exactement la même couleur de cheveux que _lui,_ remarqua Apodis. Penses-tu que ce soit un signe, Enora ?

-Je ne saurais le dire, répondit la dénommée Enora. Nous autres, les Célestelliens, avons classiquement les cheveux châtains, bleus ou blonds -mais vous avez vu naître suffisamment de bébés célestelliens pour le savoir mieux que moi. Il n'y a donc rien d'étonnant à ce que cette petite soit blonde, mais...

-... Mais la teinte de ses cheveux est sans pareil, compléta le Commandant. _Il _était le seul d'entre nous a les avoir de ce même blond lumineux. Je doute que cela soit le fruit du hasard."

Alors qu'il touchait délicatement le front du bébé, il eut comme un éblouissement. Une révélation s'imposa à lui, si forte que ces mots sortirent de sa bouche sans qu'il réfléchisse :

"Elle fera de grandes choses. Cette petite a été choisie par le Tout-Puissant et notre arbre sacré, duquel elle est née, pour accomplir la Prophétie.

-Commandant, intervint Enora, vous souvenez-vous que... vous avez eu la même révélation lorsqu'_il _est né ?

-Oui, mon enfant, je m'en souviens parfaitement. Qui sait, peut-être cette petite réussira là où _il _a échoué.

-Je l'espère de tout mon coeur. Avez vous décidé quel sera son nom ?

-Sommes-nous bien le jour de l'équinoxe de printemps, aujourd'hui ?

-Il me semble que oui, Commandant.

-Dans ce cas, cette petite Célestellienne recevra pour nom Daisy, en hommage aux premières fleurs qui poussent au printemps et annoncent la fin des rudesses de l'hiver."

Apodis se pencha sur la petite et conclut :

"Bienvenue, Daisy, jeune Célestellienne en devenir. Bienvenue à l'Observatoire."


	2. Chapter 2

""Hé oh ! Il y a quelqu'un, là-haut ? Si oui, dites quelque chose. Montrez-vous !" C'est ainsi que supplient les voix des mortels, dans l'espoir permanent d'obtenir des preuves de notre existence. Depuis combien de temps veillons-nous sur leur Royaume ? Depuis combien de temps, nous, Célestelliens, existons-nous ?"

Enora laissa ses mots flotter dans la pièce et se tut. La tête appuyée contre le mur, elle observait pensivement le ciel qui s'obscurcissait progressivement sans le voir vraiment. Il lui arrivait quelquefois de se demander comment serait sa vie si le Tout-Puissant avait fait d'elle une humaine. La plupart de ses semblables frissonnaient d'horreur à cette simple idée, mais Enora n'était pas de ceux-là. Elle, entre tous, avait un mode de vie qui se rapprochait bien plus de celui des mortels que ses homologues célestelliens. Depuis des siècles, elle prenait soin des bébés qui naissaient de l'Yggdrasil, l'arbre sacré qui protégeait son peuple depuis le toit de l'Observatoire, et leur apprenait à lire, écrire et compter jusqu'à ce qu'un mentor leur enseigne leur devoir de protecteurs des mortels. A ce moment là, lorsque tous ses protégés avaient été confiés à un professeur, elle devait attendre que de nouveaux œuf-fruits poussent sur les racines de l'Yggdrasil afin qu'elle puisse recommencer à éduquer les bébés célestelliens. Mais elle n'en était pas encore là.

Enora tourna la tête vers les douze bébés qui la contemplaient de leurs grands yeux curieux. Ils avaient vu le jour entre cinq et huit années auparavant; pourtant, un humain leur aurait donné à peine trois ans, quatre, pour les plus âgés. Une nouvelle fois, Enora tenta de s'imaginer ce qu'elle ressentirait si elle n'avait que quelques soixante, soixante-dix années à vivre, comme les mortels. Comme cela lui semblerait bref !

"Enora ? l'interpela une petite Célestellienne aux cheveux bleus courts et aux yeux gris pâle, est-ce que c'est vrai que les mortels ne peuvent pas nous voir ?

-Oui, Mésange, lui confirma Enora. C'est pour ça qu'ils doutent de notre existence.

-Mais pourtant, intervint un autre tout jeune Célestellien blond clair aux yeux bruns, certains humains continuent de croire en notre existence, n'est ce pas ?

-Bien sûr que oui, mon ange.

-Comment est-ce possible, s'ils ne nous voient pas ? insista le petit.

-C'est ce qu'on appelle la foi, Merle. Ils ont foi en nous, comme nous avons foi en le Tout-Puissant. C'est très important. Notre devoir de Célestelliens n'est pas des plus faciles; pourtant, vous devrez continuer de croire en ce que vous faites et en notre travail lorsque vous serez en âge d'aider les mortels à votre tour."

Les petits acquiescèrent, même s'ils étaient trop jeunes pour vraiment comprendre ses paroles.

"Il est temps que nos petites boules de plumes aillent se coucher, tu ne crois pas ? demanda une Célestellienne adulte aux cheveux violets et aux yeux bleus, qui n'avaient rien dit jusque là.

-Tu as certainement raison, Libellule, admit Enora à l'intention de son assistante et ancienne apprentie. Ils ont passé des jours à essayer de s'envoler et de se cogner aux murs. "

Les petits Célestelliens obtempérèrent sans discuter. Ils se redressèrent sur leurs petites jambes et chacun regagna son lit garni de mousse et de plumes. Tous, sauf une, qui continuait de dévisager Enora d'un air indécis.

"Tu as entendu Libellule, Daisy ? insista la Célestellienne aux cheveux châtains. Il serait temps que tu ailles te coucher, toi aussi.

-Mais je n'ai pas sommeil, protesta la petite blonde. Je ne pourrais pas aller dehors, plutôt ?

-Il n'en est pas question. Vous êtes trop petits pour sortir, surtout lorsqu'il fait sombre, comme ça.

-C'est dangereux, dehors ?

-Pour une petite Célestellienne qui sait à peine voler telle que toi, oui, c'est dangereux.

-Mais tu nous dit tout le temps que l'Yggdrasil nous protège depuis le toit de l'Observatoire.

-Il ne te protègera de rien du tout si tu tombes, ma toute belle.

-Mais je voudrais voir le monde, moi.

-Quand tu seras plus grande. Allez, Daisy, file te coucher, à présent."

La petite obéit et trotta vers son lit. Cependant, elle avait bien l'intention de sortir de la grande salle où elle restait cloîtrée depuis sa naissance. Le monde au dehors l'attirait. Pas seulement le reste de l'Observatoire, qui grouillait de Célestelliens adultes qui ne prenaient jamais beaucoup de repos. Mais surtout le Protectorat, le Royaume des mortels. Il devait être bien plus excitant que la pouponnière, où il n'y avait rien de palpitant à faire.

_Si je sors quelques minutes, _se dit-elle,_ juste le temps de jeter un coup d'œil au Protectorat, il ne m'arrivera rien. Enora et Libellule ne seront pas fâchées si elles ne s'en rendent pas compte. Oui, juste un petit coup d'œil. Et après, j'attendrai d'être assez grande pour ressortir dehors. Oh, et de savoir voler correctement, aussi. _

Cependant, partir à la découverte du dehors n'était pas très amusant lorsqu'on était seule. Aussi Daisy secoua-t-elle sa voisine de lit, une petite Célestellienne aux cheveux bleus comme ceux de Mésange et aux yeux bruns.

"Ange ? pépia Daisy aussi bas qu'elle le put malgré son excitation. Ca te dirait de partir en exploration avec moi ?

-Mais Enora et Libellule nous ont dit de ne pas sortir et de dormir, protesta l'autre petite en se frottant les yeux.

-Ca ne sera pas long, plaida la petite blonde. Je veux juste voir de quoi à l'air le Protectorat, et après on rentre. C'est promis.

-Ca ne m'intéresse pas. En plus, le Protectorat est dangereux. Si je pouvais, je ne sortirais jamais de l'Observatoire.

-Mais ça n'a aucun intérêt ! Imagine comme le royaume des mortels doit être plus passionnant que le nôtre !

-Ca, c'est toi qui le dit. Laisse-moi dormir, maintenant, se plaignit Ange en enfouissant son visage sous l'une de ses ailes. Ou Enora va nous gronder.

-Tu n'es pas amusante, se lamenta Daisy."

Contrariée, elle ne chercha même pas à proposer à un autre de ses petits camarades de l'accompagner. Voyant que Libellule était occupée à rassurer un autre petit blond aux yeux marron, comme Merle, la petite Célestellienne trottina vers la sortie. Enora avait entrouvert la lourde porte pour aérer un peu et ne l'avait pas encore refermée, à mille lieux de penser que l'un de ses jeunes protégés, apeurés par le monde extérieur à cause de leur jeune âge, ne tente de s'éclipser en douce. Aussi Daisy n'eut-elle aucun mal à se faufiler à l'extérieur, sur le large balcon presque entièrement recouvert de mousse. La noirceur soudaine de la nuit l'étonna. Dans la pouponnière, des dizaines et des dizaines de bougies éclairaient les lieux en permanence. Cependant, la lune projetait sa lumière pâle sur l'Observatoire, assez pour que la petite distingue où elle mettait les pieds. Elle trotta donc vers la balustrade qui faisait tout le tour de l'étage où était installée la pouponnière, sans doute afin d'éviter que les bébés Célestelliens tombent.

Daisy était si petite qu'elle parvenait à poser le bout de ses doigts sur la balustrade uniquement en se haussant sur la pointe des pieds et en étirant ses petits bras autant que possible. L'idée qu'elle aurait pu regarder par dessous ne l'effleura pas. Elle tenta donc de se hisser sur la rambarde par la seule force de ses bras, mais fut bien forcée de constater qu'elle n'en avait pas. Frustrée, et bien décidée à ne pas abandonner, elle fit battre vigoureusement ses petites ailes tout en continuant de tirer sur ses bras. A force de persévérance, elle parvint tant bien que mal à se pencher par dessus la balustrade, qui lui cisaillait le ventre. Elle connut une nouvelle déception en constatant que le cocon de nuage entourant l'Observatoire l'empêchait de distinguer ce qui se trouvait à peine un mètre au dessous d'elle. Mais là, un nuage s'effilochait, alors peut être qu'en se penchant un peu plus sur la droite... Elle entendit un battement d'ailes tout proche et pria pour que ce ne soit ni Enora, ni Libellule. Elle se pencha encore... encore un petit peu plus... et bascula par dessus la rambarde.

Elle n'eut ni le temps de crier, ni même celui d'avoir peur. Alors qu'elle se sentait partir en avant, un bras puissant la rattrapa en s'enroulant autour de son ventre par derrière et la plaqua contre un torse large et inconnu. Le claquement d'ailes retentit de nouveau, et un petit vent fit se soulever les mèches blondes de Daisy. Celle-ci ne voyait, de là où elle était, que ses propres jambes qui se balançaient dans le vide, ainsi que deux autres, passées dans un pantalon noir, et une paire de pieds chaussés de solides bottes. Ces mêmes pieds se posèrent sur le balcon couvert de mousse de la pouponnière. Le bras qui compressait le ventre de Daisy était musclé et couvert d'une pièce de tissus noir, assortie au pantalon. Curieuse, la petite Célestellienne se contorsionna pour pouvoir dévisager celui qui l'avait rattrapée à temps. Elle pencha la tête en arrière... encore... encore... et finit par croiser les sévères yeux gris du plus grand Célestellien qu'elle avait jamais vu. Daisy ne distinguait pas très bien ses traits, à l'exception de son nez aquilin, de ses épais sourcils froncés et de sa tête entièrement chauve. Ses larges et puissantes ailes blanches, presque aussi grandes que lui, brillaient sous la lumière de la lune. La petite baissa le nez, intimidée.

Le grand Célestellien à la mine sévère la reposa par terre et lui demanda d'une voix sèche :

"Qu'est-ce qu'une toute jeune Célestellienne telle que toi fait en dehors de la pouponnière ?

-Je... je voulais juste sortir, souffla Daisy en se tortillant, gênée. Et... j'avais envie de voir à quoi ressemblait le Protectorat.

-Quand bien même il n'y aurait pas eu tous ces nuages, tu n'aurais rien vu du Protectorat, répliqua l'autre. Il se trouve bien trop loin en dessous de nous."

Daisy releva timidement la tête, avant de baisser aussitôt le nez vers ses pieds lorsqu'elle croisa les yeux sévère du grand Célestellien.

"La curiosité est une qualité, reprit-il, cependant, je doute qu'Enora t'ait laissée sortir seule en pleine nuit. Tu as désobéi à un ordre. Ce ne sont pas des façons de se comporter, pour une future apprentie !".

Daisy eut un éblouissement. Elle comprenait maintenant qu'Enora et Libellule leur défendaient de sortir pour leur propre bien, et que les petits Célestelliens sous leur responsabilité se devaient de leur obéir. En plus, les apprentis ne se montraient certainement pas aussi irresponsables ! La petite ouvrit la bouche pour assurer qu'elle ne le referait plus, lorsqu'une voix soulagée cria son nom.

"Daisy ! Loués soient le Tout-Puissant et le grand Yggdrasil, tu es indemne !"

Libellule accourait vers eux. Elle fit pivoter sa protégée face à elle et la gronda froidement :

"Que fais-tu dehors ? Nous t'avions défendu de sortir, parce que c'est dangereux pour toi ! Tu es encore trop petite pour te promener sur le balcon à ta guise !"

Elle redressa alors la tête pour ajouter à l'intention du grand Célestellien :

"Heureusement que tu l'as retrouvée, Aquila. Tu as ma reconnaissance éternelle. Daisy, ordonna-t-elle ensuite à la petite, excuse-toi immédiatement auprès d'Aquila pour lui avoir fait perdre son temps, à devoir te surveiller !"

Daisy ne se fit pas prier, puisqu'elle avait l'intention de le faire de toute façon. Elle s'inclina aussi bas qu'elle le put devant le sévère Célestellien et dit de sa petite voix aigue :

"Pardon de m'être montrée aussi imprudente. Je vous promets que ça ne se reproduira plus !"

Le dénommé Aquila approuva d'un sec signe de la tête, puis il salua Libellule de la même manière et s'envola d ans la nuit. L'assistante d'Enora empoigna Daisy par la main et l'entraina vers la pouponnière.

"Allez, on rentre, et ne t'avise plus de ressortir en douce comme ça ! Nous étions mortes d'inquiétude !

-Qui c'était, Libellule ? s'enquit la petite en trottinant derrière la Célestellienne aux cheveux violets.

-Il s'appelle Aquila, lui répondit-elle. C'est un éminent Gardien, sans doute le meilleur. Jusqu'à ce jour, seul un autre Gardien a fait mieux que lui."

Elle se tut subitement, comme si, curieusement, elle avait peur d'en avoir trop dit.

"Il descendait au Protectorat ? repartit Daisy.

-Sans doute.

-Pourquoi il était tout seul ? Y'avait pas son élève avec lui ?

-Il n'a pas d'élève, la détrompa Libellule. Cela fait trois siècles qu'il est prêt à se voir confier l'éducation d'un jeune Célestellien, mais il a toujours catégoriquement refusé de prendre un, ou une, apprenti(e). C'est du gâchis, mais je pense qu'il n'en prendra jamais. En tout cas, tu as eu beaucoup de chance qu'il passe par ici ! Ne recommence jamais un coup pareil, petite curieuse !

-Mais oui ! C'est promis."


	3. Chapter 3

Daisy était si petite, lorsqu'elle rencontra Aquila ce soir-là, qu'elle n'en conserva presque aucun souvenir. Son petit quotidien de bébé célestellienne choyée par Enora et Libellule et entourée de ses petits camarades finit par noyer le souvenir de sa mésaventure sous une tonne d'autres, à base de tentatives de vol, de siestes et de jeux. Aussi, lorsqu'elle revit Aquila, quelques vingt années plus tard -mais un humain aurait donné à peine treize ans aux jeunes Célestelliens-, elle ne le reconnut pas. Elle ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il était là, au début. Voici comme cela se produisit :

A l'Observatoire, les jeunes Célestelliens devenaient apprentis vingt-cinq ans après leur naissance. C'était le Commandant Apodis, en sa qualité de chef d'une grande sagesse, qui sélectionnait les Célestelliens adultes prêts à prendre un disciple. Nul ne connaissait ses critères. La seule condition, c'était qu'un Célestellien ne se voyait attribuer qu'un seul et unique élève dans toute sa vie. Sur les douze jeunes prêts à être formés par un mentor, les cinq plus âgés avaient déjà été choisis par un Célestellien ou une Célestellienne.

Les plus prometteurs des futurs apprentis étaient généralement choisis par un Gardien ou une Gardienne, dont le statut était considéré comme le plus envié et le plus noble. Les Gardiens se voyaient attribuer une ville ou un village à protéger et étaient vénérés par leurs habitants. Les autres, les Patrouilleurs, n'avaient pas de lieu à protéger en particulier et quadrillaient le Protectorat sans cesse pour venir en aide aux voyageurs, qui ne se trouvaient plus sous la protection d'un Gardien. Voilà pourquoi, du fait de leur éternelle errance, ce poste était peu enviable. Cependant, il y avait trois fois plus de Patrouilleurs que de Gardiens. La dernière catégorie de Célestelliens travaillaient exclusivement à l'Observatoire. C'était le cas d'Enora et Libellule, qui n'avaient jamais quitté leur foyer divin et n'avaient même jamais vu un humain en vrai. Ceux qui travaillaient à l'Observatoire étaient généralement des gardes, à l'exception de deux chroniqueurs.

Sur douze jeunes Célestelliens, sept -dont Daisy- avaient été décidés assez prometteurs par le patriarche pour devenir des apprentis Gardiens. L'aîné d'entre eux, Aaron, un brun aux yeux verts, s'était découvert une telle passion pour la fabrication des armes et le métier de forgeron qu'il avait supplié qu'on le laisse devenir l'élève de Grive, le Célestellien-armurier de l'Observatoire. Par un heureux hasard, il se trouvait que celui-ci n'avait encore jamais eu de disciple. Il accepta donc avec joie. Après Aaron, des jumelles, toutes les deux dotées de cheveux blond clair bouclés, étaient venues au monde. On appelait "jumeaux" deux Célestelliens dont les œuf-fruits avaient éclos au même moment. L'une des jumelles, qui avaient les yeux marron, Lynn, faisait partie des heureux élus pouvant prétendre au poste de Gardien. Elle devint donc la disciple d'un certain Butio. Sa sœur, Avica, qui, elle, possédait de grands yeux bleu pâle, n'en faisait pas partie et fut choisie par un Patrouilleur prénommé Pelicanus. La quatrième à être née, Fauvette, devient elle aussi apprentie Patrouilleuse sous la tutelle de Colibri. Enfin, Merle fut choisi par Noctua, un Gardien aux cheveux très noirs et aux magnifiques yeux argentés.

Il restait donc sept jeunes Célestelliens en attente d'être choisis par un professeur. Le jour où Daisy revit Aquila, Enora et Libellule étaient assises près de la porte de la pouponnière et bavardaient pour passer le temps. Leurs protégés n'avaient guère plus besoin d'elles, maintenant qu'ils étaient grands. Elles entendirent un léger coup tapé à la porte, et le Commandant Apodis entra en les saluant d'un signe de tête. Il était accompagné d'une Célestellienne aux surprenants cheveux rose foncé noués en deux tresses et aux yeux violets derrière ses fines lunettes ovales. Enora, qui élevait déjà les bébés Célestelliens lorsqu'elle était venue au monde, se leva pour la saluer chaleureusement.

"Colombe, commença-t-elle en lui souriant gentiment, cela faisait bien longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vue.

-C'est vrai, confirma la dénommée Colombe, mais mon travail de responsable des archives de l'Observatoire ne me laisse guère de temps libre. Juste assez pour dormir de temps à autre, j'en ai peur."

Un second Célestellien, qui avait vu le jour la même génération que Colombe, entra à son tour.

"Aquila ? l'interpela Enora, surprise. Tu viens choisir un élève, toi aussi ?

-Non, rétorqua Aquila de sa voix impassible habituelle. Tu sais parfaitement bien, Enora, que former un apprenti ne m'intéresse pas. C'est déjà ce que j'ai décrété il y a trois siècles, et je n'ai pas changé d'avis entre temps.

-C'est moi qui lui ai demandé de m'accompagner, expliqua Colombe en jetant un regard plus qu'exaspéré à celui qui était son plus proche ami. Le jour où un Célestellien choisit un disciple est un jour d'une grande importance, et je voulais qu'il soit à mes côtés lorsque mon tour viendra. C'est chose faite; voilà pourquoi il est ici avec nous."

Enora hocha lentement la tête.

"Très bien, conclut-elle. Colombe, j'ai ici deux ou trois jeunes qui, je le pense, n'ont pas les capacités pour devenir des Gardiens un jour. J'ai fait part de mon opinion à notre chef ici présent et..."

Aquila cessa de l'écouter presque aussitôt. Il laissa son amie discuter, avec leur patriarche et la Célestellienne qui les avait élevés, du jeune Célestellien qui ferait un bon apprenti chroniqueur. Il était encore contrarié que Colombe ait réussi à le persuader de venir choisir assister au choix de son élève. Il avait tout de même beaucoup mieux à faire ! Il était Gardien, quand même. Il ne pouvait se permettre de perdre du temps ainsi.

Pour s'occuper un peu, il jeta un coup d'œil distrait aux sept jeunes novices qui se trouvaient dans la pièce. Il compta quatre garçons et trois filles. Deux des garçons avaient des cheveux très noirs -dressés sur sa tête pour l'un, très épais pour l'autre- et respectivement les yeux noirs et bleus. Le troisième était brun aux yeux marron et le dernier, blond foncé aux yeux marron aussi. Deux des filles avaient hérité de cheveux bleus. L'une, qui les portait coupés très courts, possédait des yeux gris pâle. L'autre, qui les avait attachés en une unique couette sur un côté de sa tête, avait des yeux bruns. La troisième fille était blonde aux yeux verts. Aquila fronça les sourcils en l'apercevant, sûr de l'avoir déjà vue quelque part. Le souvenir du jour où il l'avait empêchée de tomber dans le vide lui était complètement sorti de la tête, à lui aussi. Il remarqua seulement, avec un pincement au coeur, qu'elle avait les cheveux de la même teinte que _lui_, et des yeux verts semblables aux siens. Son coeur se serra; pourtant, quelque chose, un je-ne-sais-quoi dans l'expression de cette petite le poussa à l'observer plus attentivement. Elle était agenouillée par terre, aux pieds de sa camarade aux cheveux bleus et aux yeux bruns, qui lisait un livre, assise dans un fauteuil. Elle lui parlait, et l'autre lui répondait de temps à autre en lui jetant à peine un coup d'œil par dessus son ouvrage.

Soudain, l'un des futurs apprentis, celui aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleus, s'approcha de la petite blonde en catimini. Les ailes de celle-ci frémirent, mais elle fit comme si de rien n'était et continua de discuter avec son amie. L'autre lui bondit dessus, mais elle avait anticipé son mouvement et s'envola au dernier moment. Le novice aux yeux bleus s'affala lourdement sur celle qui lisait, provoquant une protestation indignée de celle-ci. La troisième des jeunes Célestelliennes essaya elle aussi de se jeter sur la novice blonde, qui s'était posée à terre derrière le futur apprenti aux cheveux noirs, mais cette dernière pivota avec une vitesse surprenante, empoigna sa camarade par les épaules et la poussa sur son ami avec une facilité déconcertante. Aquila ne put s'empêcher d'être impressionné par la vivacité et la rapidité de l'apprentie blonde. Les deux novices qu'elle venait de piéger se mirent à lui courir après, mais elle esquivait toujours leurs assauts répétés avec vitesse et dextérité.

"Daisy ! Geai ! Mésange ! les gronda Libellule. Arrêtez de vous comporter comme des enfants ! Deux éminents Célestelliens sont parmi nous, au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué.

-Oh, pardon, s'excusa la novice blonde en bloquant un ultime assaut de l'apprenti qui devait s'appeler Geai. Désolée."

Elle détailla Aquila avec curiosité. Il lui était vaguement familier, sans qu'elle se souvienne exactement pourquoi. Il lui rendit son regard de ses yeux gris orage sévères sous ses sourcils perpétuellement froncés et elle baissa le nez, intimidée et impressionnée tout à la fois. Elle finit par s'asseoir avec les autres futurs élèves autour d'un jeu de cartes. Aquila continua de l'observer, appréciant son air concentré qui différait tant de celui des autres jeunes Célestelliens, qui se laissaient si facilement distraire.

"Elle s'appelle Daisy, commenta la voix d'Enora."

Ce fut seulement lorsqu'Aquila se tourna vers les trois autres Célestelliens, et qu'il s'aperçut qu'ils le regardaient, qu'il comprit qu'Enora s'adressait à lui.

"Elle est plutôt calme, avide d'apprendre et persévérante, même si cela frôle l'entêtement borné, parfois, reprit la Célestellienne aux cheveux châtains. Je pense que tu t'entendrais bien avec elle."

Aquila ne répondit pas et croisa les bras d'un air borné qui fit sourire Enora.

"Tu veux que je lui demande de venir ? insista-t-elle."

Et là, Aquila hésita. Il hésita vraiment. S'il acceptait, cela voudrait dire qu'il la choisissait pour apprentie, malgré son refus catégorique de prendre un disciple. Enora, Colombe et Apodis le regardaient avec espoir. Est-ce que cette petite semblait tellement pleine de potentiel que le grand Aquila accepte de la former ? Mais, malheureusement, son visage se ferma lorsqu'il répliqua :

"Je ne souhaite pas prendre d'élève. Si je suis ici, c'est uniquement pour accompagner Colombe. As-tu choisi ?

-Oui, lui répondit son amie en désignant la novice qui lisait d'un mouvement du menton. Celle-ci me semble prometteuse, et elle fait partie de ceux qui se sont pas jugés aptes à devenir des Gardiens.

-Très bien. Maintenant, si cela ne vous dérange pas, je vais prendre congé."

Et Aquila s'en alla sans un regard en arrière.


	4. Chapter 4

Deux années passèrent. Peu à peu, tous les novices trouvèrent un mentor. Bram, le jeune Célestellien brun aux yeux marron, devint l'élève du Gardien Héphaïstos. Geai, celui de Cygne, l'une des deux Gardiens d'une immense ville fortifiée qui nécessitait deux Célestelliens pour la protéger. Mésange fut choisie par Tucano, le second Gardien de cette fameuse ville. Cody, le futur apprenti blond foncé aux yeux marron, par son caractère facilement impressionnable et sa nervosité facile, ne faisait pas parti des futurs Gardiens. Pourtant, Pétale, une Gardienne venue prendre un disciple, assura au Commandant Apodis que le petit ferait un bon Gardien et se chargea de sa formation. Bien sûr, Ange était devenue l'élève de Colombe bien avant les quatre autres. Restaient Daisy et le novice aux yeux et aux cheveux noirs, prénommé Marcus. Oh, Daisy aurait facilement pu être choisie par un des Gardiens venus sélectionner leur futur élève. Elle était réellement prometteuse et avait de grandes capacités. Cependant, à chaque fois, et sans que la petite le sache, le Commandant avait demandé ceci à chaque futur mentor :

"Comme tu le sais, le choix de ton disciple est tien. Mais je te prierai de ne pas choisir la jeune Célestellienne blonde aux yeux verts que tu vois là-bas. N'importe lequel -mais pas celle-ci.

-Pourquoi donc ? s'était enquis Héphaïstos, le premier des Gardiens a recevoir cette demande.

-Parce qu'il se pourrait bien que ce soit la seule novice au monde qu'Aquila accepte de former un jour."

Malheureusement pour Daisy, Aquila n'avait jamais fait part à leur patriarche du désir de former un élève. La jeune Célestellienne resta donc à la pouponnière deux ans après que ses camarades eurent été choisis. Marcus non plus n'avait guère trouvé de professeur. Ils se tinrent donc mutuellement compagnie, maintenant que les autres apprentis étaient trop pris par leur formation pour leur rendre visite. Daisy s'ennuyait. Elle aurait ô combien voulu être utile et devenir une apprentie Gardienne. Mais elle finit pas croire que cette occasion ne se présenterait jamais.

"C'est encore moi qui gagne, Marcus, annonça Daisy d'une voix monocorde en repoussant l'échiquier du bout des doigts.

-Ton enthousiasme est vraiment contagieux, ironisa son ami en balayant les pièces noires et blanches d'un grand geste de la main.

-Vas-tu essayer de me faire croire que tu n'en as pas assez de jouer aux échecs et aux cartes chaque jour que le Tout-Puissant fait ?

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit, se défendit Marcus. Mais il faut faire contre mauvaise fortune bon coeur. Nous ne pouvons rien changer au fait que les mentors potentiels ont tant de travail, en ce moment, qu'ils n'ont guère le temps de s'occuper d'un novice.

-On ne restera pas des novices toute notre vie, argumenta la jeune Célestellienne blonde. S'ils nous formaient, on leur serait bien plus utiles, tu ne penses pas ? Au lieu de ça, nous sommes toujours là, à nous morfondre dans la pouponnière.

-Sois un peu patiente. Nous ne resterons pas là éternellement. Notre patriarche finira bien par nous trouver un professeur.

-Tu serais prêt à suivre n'importe quelle formation ? s'étonna Daisy. Cela t'importe peu ?

-Honnêtement, oui. Je sais déjà que je ne deviendrai jamais apprenti Gardien -contrairement à toi-, alors que je sois destiné à devenir Patrouilleur ou à passer toute ma vie à l'Observatoire, quelle importance ? Du moment qu'on ne m'attribue pas Aquila pour maître, je m'estimerai content.

-C'est impossible, voyons. Je te rappelle que c'est un Gardien. Et pourquoi sembles-tu tellement affolé à l'idée de devenir son disciple ?

-Tu n'as jamais entendu ce que disent Enora et Libellule ? Il paraît qu'il est très sévère, et qu'être son élève ne sera pas chose facile.

-De toute façon, elles disent aussi qu'il ne prendra certainement jamais de disciple. Alors, quelle importance ?"

La porte de la pouponnière s'ouvrit à cet instant et les deux novices tournèrent la tête, intrigués. Personne ne venait jamais à la pouponnière -les Célestelliens en fonction étaient bien trop occupés. Le Commandant Apodis s'avança dans la pièce, tandis qu'Enora et Libellule s'inclinaient profondément. Il les salua d'un signe de tête puis sembla s'intéresser aux deux futurs apprentis. Il s'avança vers leur table et leur adressa la parole en ces termes :

"Bonjour, mes enfants. Comment vous portez-vous ?

-Heu... très bien, Commandant, lui répondirent-ils, honorés et intimidés que leur patriarche s'adresse à eux.

-Voilà une bonne nouvelle, affirma Apodis."

Puis, il se tourna vers Daisy et ajouta :

"Daisy, ma chère enfant, veux-tu bien faire quelques pas dehors à mes côtés ?

-Oh... ce sera avec joie... euh... Commandant, assura la petite, éberluée."

Elle emboîta donc le pas au patriarche, qui la conduisit sur la terrasse. Un peu nerveuse, elle tirait sur les manches de son t-shirt vert pâle caractéristique des apprenties -les novices garçons en portaient un brun.

"J'ai une proposition à te faire, mon enfant, commença le Commandant. Cela te plairait-il de devenir l'élève d'Aquila ?

-M... moi, Commandant ? s'écria Daisy, de plus en plus stupéfaite. Ce... ce serait un immense honneur ! Mais puis-je vous demander pourquoi...

-Pourquoi je te le propose ? Tout simplement parce qu'il est temps pour lui de former un novice. Enora et moi sommes certains qu'il y a un grand potentiel en toi, et Aquila semble penser de même. Cependant, il n'ira pas demander lui-même qu'on lui confie un disciple -il a refusé pendant si longtemps. Mais je pense que si je le lui demande, durant une cérémonie officielle, il acceptera de te former.

-Je... j'en serais vraiment très heureuse. Mais êtes-vous bien sûr que...

-Aie confiance en ton vieux patriarche, mon enfant. Il te prendra pour élève. J'en suis persuadé."

Pour la énième fois, Enora lissa les cheveux blonds ondulés de Daisy du plat de la main et arrangea les mèches soyeuses qui lui tombaient sur les épaules. La jeune Célestellienne s'efforçait de rester immobile, mais ses nerfs à fleur de peau la poussaient plutôt à se dégager et se mettre hors de portée. Une fois qu'elle eut fini avec ses cheveux, la Célestellienne aux cheveux châtains donna quelques pichenettes aux plumes blanches des ailes de sa protégée. Puis, elle fixa de nouveau sa chevelure d'un œil critique.

"Par le grand Yggdrasil, Enora, arrête un peu ! protesta Daisy, à bout de patience. Tu m'as recoiffée des centaines de fois. Mes cheveux sont très bien, et mes ailes aussi ! Et c'est aussi le cas pour mes vêtements ! s'exaspéra-t-elle en esquivant la main qui réarrangeait sa jupe rose et orangée.

-Excuse-moi, ma toute belle. Mais je veux que tu sois absolument parfaite.

-Je suis déjà parfaite ! Tu y veilles depuis des heures ! Tout ce que tu parviens à faire, maintenant, c'est me rendre encore plus nerveuse que je le suis déjà !

-Tu as sans doute raison, sourit Enora. Tu es magnifique, ma chérie. Mais ne sois pas si nerveuse; tout ira pour le mieux.

-Je n'en suis pas si sûre, soupira la future apprentie. Pourquoi Aquila accepterait-il de me former ? Il a toujours refusé de prendre un élève -tu ne cesses de le répéter. Pourquoi me formerait-il, moi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai de plus que les autres ?

-Oh, tu es plus exceptionnel que tu le crois, rétorqua Enora. Mais tu t'en apercevras en temps voulu. Bien. Nous devons nous dépêcher si nous voulons être à l'heure. Suis-moi."

Daisy déploya ses ailes et prit son envol derrière elle. Elle s'était souvent entrainée à voler autour de l'Observatoire, mais n'était jamais remontée plus haut que la pouponnière, sauf pour assister à la cérémonie durant laquelle ses camarades étaient devenus apprentis. Elle savait seulement que dans les étages les plus hauts se trouvaient les chambres des Célestelliens adultes, le dortoir des novices, la forge, la salle d'entrainement, la salle des arrivées et des départs et la salle où siégeait leur chef. Ces deux dernières pièces étaient les seules véritables pièces à vivre de l'Observatoire. Lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas au Protectorat, les Célestelliens se réunissaient là.

Daisy continua de monter en battant vigoureusement des ailes et en restant le plus près possible de son foyer. Enora bifurqua vers une ouverture, large fenêtre sans vitre, comme toutes celles de l'Observatoire, et la jeune Célestellienne la suivit. Elle se posèrent dans la pièce la plus haute de leur foyer céleste, si l'on excluait celle, sous le grand Yggdrasil, où naissaient les protecteurs des mortels.

Quelques Célestelliens avaient commencé à se regrouper au fond de la pièce, devant le trône de leur patriarche. Celui-ci se tenait au pied des quatre marches qui y menaient. Ses deux gardes du corps, des jumeaux sans aucun doute, étaient postés en haut, leur lance à la main. Enora poussa doucement sa protégée dans le dos pour qu'elle rejoigne leur chef et alla se placer en retrait avec Libellule et Marcus. Celui-ci fit un petit geste d'encouragement à sa camarade. Non loin, une Célestellienne aux cheveux bleu turquoise conversait avec une autre, plus jeune, aux cheveux rose et aux yeux marron. Là, un Célestellien à l'air très doux arrivait en compagnie de Lynn, son apprentie. Celle-ci semblait un peu exaspérée par la gentillesse de son maître. D'ailleurs, lorsqu'elle avisa sa jumelle, qui attendait avec son propre mentor, elle s'empressa de la rejoindre. Deux gardes, un homme et une femme, allèrent se placer au premier rang, nonchalamment appuyés sur leur lance. La femme avait des cheveux bleus bouclés noués en queue-de-cheval et des yeux noirs. Elle sourit gentiment à Daisy. L'homme, aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux marron foncé, se contenta d'un signe de tête. La salle se remplit progressivement, emplie du bruit des conversations paisibles et indistinctes des Célestelliens assemblés. Les apprentis saluaient leur camarade d'un signe de la main en l'apercevant, les adultes se contentaient de lui jeter un bref coup d'œil. La Célestellienne aux cheveux rose nattés qui, se remémora Daisy, s'appelait Colombe fut l'une des dernières à arriver. Ange, son élève, la suivait joyeusement. Lorsque tout le monde fut là à l'exception d'Aquila -cinquante-sept Célestelliens en tout-, le silence se fit. Daisy était de plus en plus nerveuse et elle avait des papillons dans l'estomac.

La foule amassée devant le trône du patriarche s'écarta soudain pour laisser passer Aquila. Il dépassait presque tous ses semblables d'une bonne demi tête et ne prenait même pas la peine de les regarder. Lorsqu'il fut devant le Commandant Apodis, il lui fallut moins d'une seconde pour comprendre ce qui se passait. A savoir, que son chef avait décidé de lui confier une apprentie sans l'avoir consulté au préalable. Il croisa les bras sans mot dire, le visage aussi impassible que de coutume. Les Célestelliens, qui ignoraient que leur patriarche ne lui avait pas demandé son avis avant de lui donner une élève, se mirent à chuchoter entre eux, plus que surpris. Avait-il vraiment décidé de former une novice, lui qui s'y refusait depuis si longtemps ? Seule Colombe sembla s'apercevoir de la supercherie et fronça les sourcils.

"Aquila, entonna le Commandant Apodis, tu es le puissant, valeureux et droit Gardien de Chérubelle. Tu n'as encore jamais eu de disciple; aussi, prends cette jeune Célestellienne, Daisy, pour élève, afin de faire d'elle une Gardienne accomplie. Acceptes-tu ?"

Lors des cérémonies ordinaires, cette question était superflue. Le professeur, qui avait déjà choisi son disciple, ne répondait "J'accepte" que pour la forme. Mais là, ça n'était pas une cérémonie ordinaire. Daisy, qui faisait un effort considérable pour empêcher ses genoux de trembler tant elle était nerveuse, s'attendait à un refus sec et catégorique. Elle intercepta le regard plein de pitié que Colombe lui lança et comprit que la responsable des archives pensait de même. Pourtant, la novice blonde leva les yeux vers Aquila et fut surprise de constater qu'il la fixait. Ses yeux gris lui donnaient l'impression qu'il la transperçait jusqu'à l'âme. Pourtant, elle soutint son regard avec courage et y mit toute l'admiration et la dévotion qu'elle éprouvait.

_Oh, acceptez, je vous en supplie. Je jure que je serai une apprentie irréprochable et que je me donnerai toujours à fond, et même plus encore. Je vous obéirai au doigt et à l'œil et je ferai tout ce que vous m'ordonnerez de faire. Vous n'aurez jamais à vous plaindre de moi et je vous jure que je deviendrai une Gardienne dont vous pourrez être fier. Acceptez, je vous en supplie. J'ai tellement envie de devenir une Gardienne, et ce serait un tel honneur que d'être votre apprentie. Acceptez, acceptez, s'il vous plaît._

Aquila la fixait toujours droit dans les yeux. Puis, imperceptiblement, il la gratifia d'un signe de tête. Enfin, il regarda le Commandant Apodis pour répondre :

"J'accepte."

Daisy écarquilla les yeux, osant à peine y croire.

_C'est pas possible. Il a accepté ? Il a VRAIMENT accepté ? Je n'arrive pas à y croire..._

Visiblement, les autres Célestelliens pensaient de même. Leurs messes basses reprirent, tandis qu'ils contemplaient Daisy d'un regard neuf. Un regard dans lequel elle lut de la curiosité, mais aussi du respect. Du _respect_. Alors qu'elle n'était encore qu'une novice qui n'avait reçu aucune formation ! Mais voilà, pour qu'Aquila ait accepté de la prendre pour élève, elle était forcément très prometteuse.

Le discret soupir de soulagement du Commandant Apodis était presque comique. Aquila, pour sa part, resta aussi imperturbable que de coutume. L'espace d'un instant, Daisy paniqua. Elle était censée faire quelque chose, mais quoi ? Heureusement, cela lui revint. Elle s'avança lentement vers celui qui était devenu son professeur et posa un genou à terre à ses pieds, la tête baissée. Elle sentit les larges ailes d'Aquila effleurer ses petites ailes de toute jeune Célestellienne et se releva juste après, toujours le visage baissé avec respect. Aquila posa ensuite sa main large et calleuse à l'arrière de la tête de sa nouvelle apprentie et baissa la sienne jusqu'à ce que leur auréole se touche. Par ce fait même, son aura se mélangeait à celle de la petite et certifierait à quiconque chercherait à identifier l'essence de Daisy que l'éminent Célestellien était son maître.

"A partir de ce jour, conclut le patriarche, et jusqu'à ce qu'elle devienne une Gardienne dont tout l'Observatoire et le Tout-Puissant pourront être fiers, cette jeune novice, Daisy, sera l'élève d'Aquila, Gardien de Chérubelle. Elle lui devra respect et obéissance."

Daisy leva les yeux vers celui qui venait de devenir son maître. Lui aussi la regarda brièvement.

"Je ne vous décevrai pas... Maître, affirma la jeune Célestellienne avec dévotion. Je vous le jure.

-Je l'espère, mon élève, répliqua-t-il."

Les autres Célestelliens finirent par se disperser en discutant avec animation. Vraiment, ils n'auraient jamais cru voir Aquila prendre un disciple un jour ! Seule Colombe vint à la rencontre de son ami proche, le sourire aux lèvres.

"Je n'aurais jamais pensé assister à ça un jour, commenta-t-elle. Cette petite doit être très prometteuse.

-Je suis forcé de reconnaître qu'elle a du potentiel, admit Aquila en jetant un autre coup d'œil à son apprentie.

-Ange, pourquoi n'irais-tu pas montrer le dortoir des novices à Daisy ? proposa Colombe à la petite Célestellienne aux cheveux bleus et aux yeux bruns. Une fois qu'elle sera installée, elle pourra vraiment se plonger dans son apprentissage.

-Oh, avec joie, Maîtresse, répondit Ange. Viens, Daisy."

Celle-ci faillit s'exécuter. Pourtant, elle se retint et guetta l'approbation de son maître du regard. Il hocha la tête. Ivre de bonheur, elle esquissa un grand sourire ravi et s'inclina profondément avant de suivre son amie. Enfin, elle était apprentie ! Et celle du plus éminent Célestellien de l'Observatoire, qui plus est. De longues années d'apprentissage s'annonçaient, mais elle était plus que prête.


	5. Chapter 5

"Un bon épéiste se doit d'être rapide et précis. N'oublie pas que pour être la meilleure, ton épée doit devenir le prolongement naturel de ton corps. Notamment pour l'Attaque du Faucon, qui nécessite une prise ferme sur le pommeau et une grande rapidité. Je t'ai déjà enseigné la Lame du Dragon et la Lame de Métal, mais ce sont deux attaques plutôt basiques pour lesquelles il suffit de frapper avec force -surtout pour la seconde.

-Maître, est-ce que vous allez m'apprendre encore d'autres attaques à l'épée ? s'enquit Daisy, qui en mourait d'envie.

-Je pense que je peux d'hors et déjà t'enseigner les mouvements de base pour réaliser une bonne Attaque du Faucon, admit Aquila. Tu as des gestes vifs et précis, même si tu manques toutefois de force dans les bras. Pour toi, aucun doute qu'il te faudra utiliser des épées légères. Ah, j'ai un jour évoqué une arme qui permet à son utilisateur de placer deux coups à la suite. Te souviens-tu de son nom ?

-C'est la Lame du Faucon, répondit l'apprentie sans la moindre hésitation. Et l'on peut l'améliorer en utilisant l'alchimie.

-Bien. Je pense que nous pouvons aller en salle d'entrainement pour tenter cette fameuse Attaque du Faucon."

Daisy sourit, aux anges. Dès sa première leçon d'escrime, elle avait su que l'épée serait son arme de prédilection. La première fois que son professeur lui avait lancé une épée en cuivre -celle qu'elle utilisait encore aujourd'hui-, elle l'avait rattrapée au vol presque par instinct. De tous les apprentis, elle était de loin la meilleure escrimeuse. Sans doute en partie parce que les autres novices étaient peu voir pas du tout attirés par les armes en général et préféraient, comme la plupart des Célestelliens, compter sur leurs pouvoirs pour défendre les mortels. Bon nombre d'entre eux méprisaient les armes, qu'ils jugeaient bonnes pour les humains, avec leur goût plus que répréhensible pour la guerre et la destruction. Naturellement, Aquila faisait parti des exceptions. En plus d'être le meilleur des Gardiens, il était aussi le meilleur épéiste. Les leçons d'escrime étaient donc un vrai plaisir pour le maître comme pour l'élève.

"Aquila ? les interrompit une voix familière toute proche."

Le professeur et l'apprentie levèrent la tête et dévisagèrent le propriétaire de cette voix; lui avec peu d'intérêt, elle avec curiosité. Il s'agissait de Pincio, un Gardien plutôt massif aux cheveux blonds épais et aux yeux gris pâle qui semblaient toujours emplis de mélancolie.

"Qu'y-a-t-il, Pincio ? s'enquit le Gardien de Chérubelle.

-Je viens de faire mon rapport au Commandant Apodis, expliqua l'autre. Avant que je prenne congé, il m'a envoyé te dire qu'il souhaite te parler dans les plus brefs délais.

-Merci, lâcha Aquila. Il serait impensable de ma part de faire attendre notre chef. Daisy, patiente ici. Je ne sais pas combien de temps cela prendra.

-D'accord, répondit la novice sans s'étendre d'avantage."

Elle savait, en connaissance de cause, que son maître n'attendait pas d'elle une réponse lorsqu'il lui donnait ce genre d'ordre. Elle se renversa sur son tabouret et étendit ses jambes devant elle pour s'étirer. Cela faisait quatre-vingt-dix-huit ans exactement qu'elle était l'apprentie d'Aquila. Pour elle, ces décennies étaient passées en un éclair tant son professeur avait de choses à lui enseigner. Tout le temps où elle avait été trop jeune et pas assez bonne combattante pour l'accompagner au Protectorat, son apprentissage s'était déroulé dans le calme et la sérénité de son foyer. Lorsque son maître descendait à Chérubelle, souvent pour des journées entières (une fois, il s'était absenté plusieurs mois, et Daisy étais presque persuadée qu'elle allait mourir d'ennui, à se tourner les pouces à l'Observatoire, sans aucun cours à suivre pour tromper son désœuvrement), la jeune novice passait le plus clair de son temps dans la bibliothèque avec Colombe, l'amie proche d'Aquila. Au moins, elle pouvait bavarder avec Ange, et la responsable des archives s'était révélée une compagnie très agréable, gentille, amusante et avec toujours quelque chose à raconter. Enfin, lorsque Daisy avait été estimée prête à se rendre au royaume inférieur, l'apprentissage était devenu autrement plus palpitant et elle n'avait plus eu le temps de s'ennuyer. Elle savait qu'il lui restait deux ou trois décennies avant qu'elle soit promue Gardienne officielle de Chérubelle, mais elle n'était pas pressée. Son quotidien actuel lui convenait parfaitement.

"Daisy ? l'appela une voix féminine toute proche, la tirant de ses pensées."

L'une des apprenties se tenait à côté de sa table et la fixait de ses yeux bleus interrogateurs. Elle attendait visiblement une réponse.

_A quelle question, au juste ? _

"Oh, je suis désolée, Avica, s'excusa Daisy en se concentrant de nouveau sur l'instant présent et sur sa camarade. Tu m'as posé une question ?

-Je voulais savoir si je pouvais prendre cet ouvrage, répéta patiemment l'apprentie Patrouilleuse en tapotant la couverture usagée d'un gros livre posé sur la table.

-Les "Armes par l'alchimie" ? lut Daisy en se tordant le cou pour lire le titre un tant soit peu à l'endroit. Oh, je suppose que oui. Mon maître voulait juste me montrer comment on fabrique certaines épées par l'alchimie. Mais on en a fini avec ça.

-Merci. Où est donc passé Aquila ? Ne me dis pas qu'il est redescendu au royaume inférieur sans toi, tout de même ? Tu es pourtant assez grande pour l'accompagner, il me semble.

-Bien sûr que oui, Avica, protesta Daisy. Et ce depuis longtemps.

-Ou alors, t'a-t-il une nouvelle fois punie pour lui avoir désobéi et t'être mise en danger ? la taquina sa camarade, qui semblait ne plaisanter qu'à moitié.

-Ca n'est arrivé qu'une seule fois, marmonna la novice blonde, mortifiée. Et c'était il y a un bon bout de temps, maintenant.

-Pas si longtemps que ça, la contredit Avica, puisque c'était vers le début de la période où il t'emmenait au Protectorat pour la première fois.

-Tout le monde va-t-il continuer à en parler pour les siècles à venir ?

-Personne ne l'avait jamais vu autant en colère, apparemment. Et c'était, je l'admets, très impressionnant de le voir de crier ainsi dessus devant tout le monde. De plus, personne n'aurait pu imaginer qu'une novice -surtout sa propre élève -ose lui désobéir.

-Comme je te l'ai rappelé, cela s'est passé il y a quelques décennies. Mais c'est de loin la punition la plus efficace qu'il ait jamais trouvée. Cette période durant laquelle j'étais consignée à l'Observatoire -et, de plus, il était si en colère même après plusieurs mois que l'ambiance lorsqu'il était là devenait des plus pesantes - a été la plus pénible de toute ma courte vie.

-Je veux bien le croire, compatit l'autre apprentie. Mais avec tout ça, tu ne m'as pas répondu. Où est donc ton professeur ?

-Le Commandant Apodis désirait lui parler, expliqua Daisy. Je ne sais pas combien de temps cela lui prendra."

Avica semblait pensive, tout d'un coup.

"Tu sais, avoua-t-elle, je ne sais pas quoi penser de ton maître."

-Que veux-tu dire exactement ? marmonna Daisy, sur la défensive, comme à chaque fois que quelqu'un d'autre que Colombe ou Ange parlait de son professeur."

Elle avait très vite constaté, et avec étonnement, que ses semblables n'appréciaient guère Aquila. Le regard qu'ils posaient sur lui était certes respectueux mais également teinté de dédain. Maintes fois, son apprentie avait surpris des Célestelliens en train de le critiquer dans son dos. Au début, elle n'avait pas compris pourquoi ils se comportaient de la sorte. Mais très vite, elle s'était aperçue que son maître se tenait toujours à l'écart des autres Célestelliens. Il ne se mêlait jamais à eux, ne leur adressait jamais la parole pour le simple plaisir de discuter et se donnait des airs supérieurs. Son impassibilité, son orgueil et son refus de se mélanger aux autres étaient les trois raisons pour lesquelles leurs semblables ne l'aimait pas, avec conclu Daisy. Mais cela l'agaçait au plus haut point. Parmi tous ces Célestelliens, excepté Colombe et le Commandant Apodis, qui connaissait réellement Aquila ? La réponse était simple : personne. La novice blonde aurait donné n'importe quoi pour ses congénères réalisent à quel point son maître était formidable.

"Ce n'est pas qu'il me fasse peur, expliqua Avica, mais on a toujours l'impression... qu'il a un grand poids sur les épaules...

-Je sais, soupira Daisy, lasse maintenant. Il semble... tourmenté. En permanence. Quelque chose... quelque chose le tracasse et le blesse profondément. Je le sens. Enfin, ça fait tellement longtemps que je suis son élève que je m'en suis rendu compte. Mais je ne sais pas ce que c'est, je ne peux rien y faire et ça me frustre.

-Et quand vous n'êtes que tous les deux au village dont il est le Gardien, ça ne rend pas l'atmosphère plus pesante ?

-Oh, non, il me semble même un peu détendu au Protectorat. J'apprécie énormément sa compagnie -elle me suffit.

-Avica ! les interrompit un Célestellien adulte à quelques pas de là. As-tu finalement trouvé l'ouvrage dont nous avions besoin ?

-Oui, Maître ! confirma son apprentie. J'arrive tout de suite.

-Attends ! la retint sa camarade. Colombe ne sera pas très contente si je ne rapporte pas ce livre à la bibliothèque. Elle se plaint toujours que, nous les novices, nous ne remettons jamais les livres à leur place et qu'elle met toujours un temps fou à les retrouver.

-Ne t'en fais pas. Je le lui ramènerai quand on en aura terminé."

Alors qu'Avica et son professeur, Pelicanus, s'éloignaient, le propre maître de Daisy choisit ce moment pour revenir.

_Oh... il a l'air irrité. Je me demande ce que notre patriarche a bien pu lui dire pour l'agacer comme cela..._

"Daisy, nous descendons immédiatement à Chérubelle, jeta à Aquila en passant à sa hauteur, sans faire mine de ralentir le pas.

-Que se passe-t-il, Maître ? Un problème au Protectorat ? s'inquiéta son élève en lui courant après.

-Le Commandant Apodis juge que tu es prête à devenir la Gardienne officielle de Chérubelle, répliqua le Gardien d'un ton froid.

-Comment ? paniqua Daisy, qui faillit trébucher tant sa surprise était grande. Mais... mais c'est trop tôt !

-Allons, si notre chef considère que tu es fin prête, c'est que tu l'es.

-Maître... est-ce que... est-ce que vous approuvez ma promotion ?"

La novice n'obtint jamais de réponse. Son professeur avait déjà sauté dans le portail en forme d'étoile pratiqué dans le sol qui permettait de traverser tout l'Observatoire en quelques secondes. Elle soupira, nerveuse et abasourdie par sa brusque promotion, et bondit à sa suite.

Le petit village de Chérubelle était un lieu paisible dans la vallée, niché au pied des montagnes. La vie s'y écoulait tranquillement, bercé par le grondement de la cascade qui jaillissait des rochers pour former un bassin au centre du village. On racontait que cette eau avait la faculté de guérir toutes les maladies, et les habitants ne manquaient pas de remercier leur bienveillante Gardienne pour ce cadeau qu'elle leur avait fait. Daisy savait que c'était bien une Célestellienne qui était à l'origine de cette eau pure et miraculeuse, mais ce n'était certainement pas elle. Son maître lui avait un jour raconté que l'une des Gardiennes de Chérubelle, il y avait des millénaires de cela, avait tant pleuré en voyant la misère des mortels que ses larmes de pure compassion avaient conféré à l'eau de la cascade des propriétés salvatrices. Daisy croyait se souvenir que cette Gardienne s'appelait Lys.

Le ciel était comme embrasé par le soleil couchant et avait pris une teinte orangée. Il avait fait chaud toute la journée, et Daisy était bien contente de sentir les fines gouttelettes générées par la chute d'eau sur toute sa longueur rafraichir ses petites ailes blanches étincelantes. Un millier d'arc-en-ciel furtifs et éphémères se formaient autour d'elle au hasard des rayons du soleil déclinant. De là où elle était, voletant en suspension devant la cascade, elle pouvait embrasser tout le village d'un seul coup d'œil. Un groupe d'enfants jouait avec un chien au milieu des premières fleurs printanières. Quelques jeunes femmes achevaient de laver leur linge dans la rivière, en bavardant et en s'éclaboussant. D'autres villageois folâtraient dehors, pour profiter du beau temps revenu.

"Tu en as parcouru du chemin, Daisy, commenta Aquila d'une voix neutre en se tournant vers elle."

La jeune Célestellienne se remémora tout ce qu'elle avait dû apprendre : toutes les lois et légendes de l'Observatoire et celles des mortels, leurs us et coutumes, leurs particularités, l'Histoire du monde et celle des Célestelliens, quelques recettes d'alchimie, le maniement de toutes les armes possibles et imaginables, de larges connaissances en médecine, en géographie et en astrologie (auquel elle l'avait jamais rien compris) et enfin, l'étude de tous les monstres existant et de toutes leurs attaques potentielles. Cela faisait énormément de choses.

"Oui, confirma la nouvelle Gardienne. Mais je ne pensais pas que j'obtiendrai ma Garde si vite.

-Mmh... Je dois t'avouer que j'avais des doutes lorsque tu es devenue Gardienne du village à ma place, mais..."

Il s'interrompit, le temps de laisser son regard errer sur les mortels en dessous -inconscients de la présence de deux Gardiens au dessus d'eux, qui les observaient et veillaient sur eux, car les Célestelliens étaient invisibles aux yeux du genre humain.

"Mais la paix et la sécurité dont jouissent ses habitants prouvent ta dévotion à cette tâche. Daisy, conclut Aquila, tu es à la hauteur de ton titre de Gardienne de Chérubelle."

L'intéressée sentit son coeur se gonfler de joie et de fierté. Son maître était avare de compliments. Il n'avait cessé de lui répéter qu'elle avait du potentiel et se devait de l'exploiter au maximum. Ils avaient passé trois jours à Chérubelle pour voir comment la jeune apprentie se débrouillait. Aquila était resté à côté d'elle, mais c'était à elle seule de veiller sur les habitants et de les aider. Il s'était contenté de la corriger lorsqu'elle s'y prenait mal. Mais, à l'évidence, il était satisfait des actions de son élève.

"Merci, Maître, souffla Daisy en lui adressant un large sourire auquel elle savait très bien qu'il ne répondrait pas -il ne souriait jamais."

Aquila tourna brusquement la tête en direction de la vallée. Suivant un petit chemin de terre, deux silhouettes bien connues rentraient à Chérubelle. L'une, qui allait devant, était une jeune fille vêtue d'une robe bleue et d'un tablier blanc par dessus. Un foulard orange couvrait ses cheveux lavande coupés courts et ses yeux bleus brillaient de bonté. Essoufflé par l'effort, courbé sur sa canne, son grand-père la suivait à petits pas.

"Ah ! se lamenta-t-il. Ne vieillis jamais, ma petite Bérangère. C'est terrible de vieillir !

-Nous ne sommes plus très loin, Grand-père. Je sais que tu vas y arriver, l'encouragea la jeune fille."

Trois monstres les aperçurent à ce moment-là. On pourrait les décrire comme ceci : deux d'entre eux étaient des gouttes d'eau bleus souriantes; le troisième, un genre de concombre géant pourvu de deux pieds, deux mains et armé d'une lance. Deux gluants. Un concombrageur. Daisy les vit trois secondes après son maître. Ce dernier lâcha :

"Ces créatures vicieuse ne doivent en aucun cas inquiéter les créatures innocentes de notre troupeau, Daisy. Allons, Gardienne de Chérubelle. Le moment est venu de nous acquitter de notre devoir de Célestelliens.

-Je suis prête, Maître. Rien n'arrivera aux mortels sous ma protection."

_Ou du moins, c'est ce que j'espère. Parce que je suis loin d'être une aussi bonne combattante que vous._

Il dut percevoir son inquiétude car il précisa :

"Aujourd'hui encore, nous les affronterons ensemble. Suis-moi, maintenant. Nous ne pouvons nous permettre de perdre la moindre seconde."


	6. Chapter 6

Aquila piqua vers la vallée tel un rapace, avec une vitesse surprenante. Daisy le suivit plus lentement.

_La faute à mes ailes, tout ça. J'espère qu'elles vont se dépêcher de grandir._

Les "trois créatures vicieuses", comme les avait si justement nommées Aquila, s'étaient postées en embuscade derrière un imposant rocher. Les mortels n'étaient jamais en sécurité hors des villes et villages, où il n'était jamais évident de trouver un Patrouilleur prêt à les protéger. Surtout aux alentours de Chérubelle, où aucun d'entre eux ne venait jamais. Daisy ne savait pas trop si c'était parce qu'ils estimaient Aquila capable de protéger son secteur seul, parce qu'ils n'appréciaient guère sa compagnie ou parce qu'il leur avait défendu de trainer dans les parages. Quoi qu'il en soit, lorsqu'elle était au Protectorat, elle n'avait pas d'autre compagnie que son professeur.

Les deux Célestelliens se posèrent dans l'herbe avec un bruissement d'ailes, prenant les trois monstres à revers. Rapidement, Daisy dégaina son épée. C'était une épée en cuivre toute simple, une épée d'apprenti, de celles que l'on utilise pour s'entrainer. Mais cela suffirait. Son maître, en revanche, en possédait une magnifique.

La jeune Célestellienne n'avait jamais livré un combat sans son professeur à ses côtés. Depuis le temps, elle connaissait sa tactique : les soins avant tout. Elle avait cru comprendre que c'était la tactique que tous les mentors célestelliens étaient tenus d'adopter, pour protéger leur élève et lui éviter d'écoper de graves blessures autant que possible.

Les deux gluants semblèrent se décider à prendre Daisy en étau tandis que le concombrageur affrontait Aquila seul. La jeune Célestellienne bondit en avant et frappa violemment l'une des deux créatures bleues de son épée. Elle encaissa le coup avant de se jeter sur elle, suivie de son homologue. Daisy, un peu sonnée, fondit de nouveau sur sa cible et la tua. Le gluant disparut dans une fumée bleutée. Restait le second. Elle tourna la tête vers son maître juste au moment où il lui jetait un coup d'œil en coin pour s'assurer qu'elle s'en sortait toute seule. Il avait presque l'air de s'ennuyer. D'un bond agile, il esquiva la lance du concombrageur avant de le tuer d'un seul coup d'épée fatal. Après quoi, il acheva le second gluant, toujours aux prises avec son élève.

Voilà. La menace qui pesait sur Bérangère et son grand-père était écartée. Juste à temps, car ceux-ci émergèrent au détour du sentier.

"Grand-père, regarde ! Chérubelle est juste devant nous ! commenta la jeune fille.

-Aaaaah, soupira le vieillard avec un soulagement exagéré. Jamais je n'aurais cru revoir cet endroit. Nous y voilà enfin. Nous sommes rentrés chez nous.

-Oh, arrête de faire dans le mélodramatique, Grand-père, le gronda gentiment sa petite-fille. La Gardienne de notre village nous a protégé pendant toute la durée de notre voyage, assura-t-elle avec ferveur. Il n'aurait rien pu nous arriver."

Elle joignit les mains en prière et, fermant ses yeux bleus, elle murmura :

"Bienveillante Daisy, merci de nous avoir protégés pendant notre voyage."

_Oh, si elle savait qu'on était occupés ailleurs pendant environ la moitié de son périple... _

Pendant quelques secondes, le corps de Bérangère se mit à irradier de lumière. Cette lumière prit la forme d'un cristal bleuté aux reflets émeraudes qui s'éleva dans les airs. Daisy recueillit ce cristal entre ses mains en coupe, le souffle coupé. La jeune fille et le vieillard, pour qui ce cristal était tout aussi invisible que les Célestelliens postés à quelques pas d'eux, comme pour tous les mortels, avaient regagné la sécurité du village.

"Regarde, Daisy, ta première bienveillessence, l'essence même de la reconnaissance des mortels envers ceux qui veillent sur eux."

Daisy sursauta en entendant la voix de son maître. Un peu en retrait, les bras croisés, il considérait son apprentie avec une certaine approbation. Elle avait déjà vu de la bienveillessence, bien sûr, des dizaines de fois, mais c'était toujours à son professeur qu'elle était destinée. Cette fois-ci, c'était sa bienveillessence à elle. Elle qu'on remerciait de sa protection et de son aide. Cependant, une question la taraudait. Elle se tourna vers Aquila.

"Maître, qu'en est-il de vous ? Vous avez été leur Gardien pendant des siècles. Et ils ne se souviennent plus du tout de vous ?

-Non, répondit-il. Tu es désormais la Gardienne de Chérubelle à ma place. Pour les mortels, dont il est si facile de manipuler l'esprit, leur protectrice s'appelle Daisy. Elle est, et a toujours été, Daisy. Aquila n'existe pas, pour eux. Il n'a jamais existé.

-Après tout ce que vous avez fait pour eux, ça n'est pas...

-Ca n'est pas quoi ?

-Ca n'est pas... juste.

-C'est ainsi, Daisy, répliqua son professeur en haussant les épaules. Pour les habitants de Chérubelle, leur Gardienne est Daisy depuis la nuit des temps."

La bienveillessence offerte à la nouvelle Gardienne brillait doucement. Lorsque cette dernière l'approcha de son coeur, elle fusionna avec elle et Daisy se sentit emplie d'une douce chaleur.

"Bien, intervint Aquila, tu sais ce que nous Gardiens sommes supposés faire de cette substance sacrée.

-Nous devons l'offrir à l'Yggdrasil, le Grand arbre du monde, récita docilement son élève.

-Retournons à l'Observatoire pour que tu puisses y déposer ton offrande, conclut l'ancien Gardien de Chérubelle."

Tous deux levèrent la tête vers le ciel qui s'embrasait. Ils plièrent les genoux et firent battre leurs ailes deux ou trois fois avant de se propulser vers les nuages. En quelques secondes, ils avaient disparu dans l'immensité teintée d'orangé. Bientôt, il ne resta comme preuve de leur passage que des brins d'herbe agités par le vent et une ou deux plumes blanches.

Daisy s'efforçait, avec plus ou moins de succès, de voler à la même vitesse que son maître, dont les larges et grandes ailes étaient nettement plus puissantes que les siennes. Par ce temps, c'était beaucoup plus facile que lorsqu'il pleuvait ou grêlait.

Le professeur et l'élève durent traverser une épaisse couche de nuages avant d'apercevoir leur foyer. Lorsqu'ils furent assez près, ils piquèrent vers une ouverture pratiquée dans l'un des étages inférieurs. Ils se retrouvèrent propulsés vers l'un des étages les plus hauts de l'Observatoire, comme lorsqu'ils l'avait quitté, mais dans le sens inverse, au milieu d'une lumière bleutée. Daisy émergea du portail en forme d'étoile, se posa par terre et replia ses ailes dans son dos. Elle se sentit enveloppée d'une douce tiédeur, comme à chaque fois qu'elle se trouvait dans l'enceinte de son foyer céleste, provoquée par la présence de ses semblables. Elle ne se sentait jamais plus en sécurité qu'ici, où l'aura de dizaines de Célestelliens lui parvenait sans cesse. En bas, au Protectorat, seule l'essence de son maître l'accompagnait et lui certifiait qu'elle n'était pas la seule de son espèce dans ce monde.

Daisy se tourna vers son professeur, qui s'était posé près d'elle. Elle pensait qu'il allait lui ordonner d'apporter sa bienveillessence à l'Yggdrasil, mais, à sa grande surprise, il lui rappela :

"La première tâche d'un Célestellien du retour du Protectorat est d'aller faire son rapport au Commandant Apodis. Immobile comme l'étoile polaire, tu le trouveras dans la Grande salle.

-Heu..., balbutia Daisy, les yeux écarquillés de surprise, mais... ce n'est plus vous qui vous chargez des rapports ?"

Il en avait toujours été ainsi : en temps que mentor et Célestellien plus haut gradé, Aquila rapportait tout ce qui s'était passé à Chérubelle et ce que son élève et lui avaient fait au Commandant Apodis. Daisy, quand à elle, n'avait pas à se présenter devant leur patriarche. Elle ne lui avait pour ainsi dire plus adressé la parole depuis qu'elle était l'apprentie d'Aquila. Elle l'apercevait de temps à autre, qui observait les Célestelliens depuis son trône installé sur un petit promontoire accessible par cinq marches. Mais, mis à part pour la promotion de Marcus, qui était devenu apprenti Patrouilleur sous la tutelle de Cornicula, elle n'avait plus approché leur chef. De toute évidence, il en irait autrement à présent.

"Non, lui répliqua son maître. TU es la nouvelle Gardienne de Chérubelle, Daisy. C'est désormais à toi de raconter tout ce qui s'est passé dans ton secteur à notre chef."

_Ah, c'est vrai qu'il n'est plus supposé être mon professeur, à présent que l'on m'a donné une affectation. _

Elle en ressentit de la tristesse. Elle serait seule, désormais. Aquila allait certainement être occupé ailleurs, et rares seraient les occasions qu'ils se voient. Cela l'attrista. Peu lui importait qu'elle soit plus haut placée dans la hiérarchie célestellienne et que son statut ne corresponde plus à celui "d'apprentie". Aquila serait toujours son maître.

"D'autres affaires m'attendent, conclut-il, la tirant de ses pensées. Tu voudras bien m'excuser."

Il tourna les talons et s'éloigna sans attendre de réponse de son ancienne apprentie. Daisy demeura figée sur place quelques secondes, sans trop savoir quoi faire. Des bribes de conversation lui parvenaient de sa droite. Elle tourna la tête et avisa deux Gardiens assis face à face à une table, quelques pas derrière elle, et qui discutaient. L'un d'entre eux était Pincio, celui qui était venu les tirer, son professeur et elle, de leur leçon d'escrime, trois jours plus tôt. L'autre, sensiblement plus jeune, prénommé Véga, avait des cheveux violet sombre et des yeux marron.

"Je me donne bien du mal pour repousser les monstres et venir en aide à ceux que mon rôle de Gardien m'oblige à protéger, disait Véga. Mais ils ne m'adressent pas le moindre remerciement. Est-il vraiment nécessaire que nous surveillions ces ingrats ? J'en doute fort."

_Si nous protégeons les mortels, c'est parce que telle est la volonté du Tout-Puissant ! Nous sommes un cadeau qu'Il a fait aux mortels pour les protéger et les assister, car ils sont plus faibles que nous et ont besoin qu'on s'occupe d'eux ! _

Daisy dut se retenir très fort pour ne pas aller dire ce qu'elle pensait à Véga. Bien qu'il soit né uniquement la génération avant la sienne, et qu'il était de fait un Gardien peu expérimenté, il était mal vu de manquer de respect à son supérieur ou de s'inviter dans une conversation à laquelle on avait pas été conviée. Bien sûr, la jeune Célestellienne avait oublié qu'elle était une Gardienne, à présent, plus une novice.

Pincio ne semblait pas non plus approuver les paroles de son compagnon. Il se tourna plutôt vers Daisy et s'enquit :

"Te voici donc de retour avec la bienveillessence récoltée en dessous ?

-Oui. Vous pouvez la sentir ?

-Naturellement, mon enfant. Tu nous fais honneur, Daisy. Mais nous n'en attendions pas moins de la part de celle qu'a choisie Aquila, qui a refusé si longtemps de prendre un élève."

_Tout-Puissant, j'ai entendu cette phrase tellement souvent. _

Pour tous ses congénères, même ceux qu'elle n'avait pas fréquenté outre mesure, elle était "celle qu'avait choisie Aquila". Cela lui conférait, semblait-il, un certain prestige et la rendait plus éminente que les autres novices aux yeux de ses semblables. Cependant, la jeune Célestellienne n'avait toujours pas compris ce qu'elle avait de si extraordinaire et qui lui avait valu d'être prise pour apprentie par le grand Aquila.

"Je crois, poursuivit Pincio, que, une fois sa Garde transmise, Aquila a l'intention de parcourir le Protectorat. Je me demande pourquoi un Célestellien de son envergure s'impose délibérément de telles épreuves."

A première vu, ça n'était pas une question. Cependant, le Gardien fixait Daisy avec curiosité, comme si elle détenait la réponse. Mais celle-ci n'en avait absolument aucune idée et se contenta de hausser les épaules.

_Ce n'est pas comme si mon Maître se confiait à moi. En revanche, Colombe le saurait peut-être... _

"Daisy ? l'interpela la Célestellienne qui gardait le portail en forme d'étoile. Tu es perdue ? Tu sais, la Grande salle n'a pas changé de place.

-Je le sais, Alauda, se défendit la nouvelle Gardienne. J'y vais de ce pas."

Tout de même reconnaissante à la Célestellienne de l'avoir faite réagir, elle se dépêcha de se diriger vers les deux escaliers qui menaient à l'étage supérieur, la Grande salle. Des tables et des chaises étaient installées près des murs, et quelques mentors et leurs élèves étudiaient là. Daisy reconnut Avica et Pelicanus dans un coin; Cody et sa maîtresse Pétale à l'autre bout de la pièce. Un grand tapis rouge bordé d'or la traversait entièrement pour s'arrêter au pied du trône d'Apodis. Daisy accéléra le pas, soucieuse de ne pas faire attendre son vénéré chef. Il la regarda s'approcher avec bienveillance et lui sourit même lorsqu'elle gravit les cinq marches et s'arrêta face à lui.

"Bonjour, Daisy, élève d'Aquila, la salua le patriarche de sa voix douce.

-Heu... bonjour, mon Commandant."

Ses deux gardes du corps, Faucon et Davy, la détaillèrent avec curiosité. Que leur meneur s'adresse à une toute jeune Célestellienne avec une telle gentillesse était un grand honneur pour elle.

"Heureux de te revoir, Daisy, continua le chef des Célestelliens. Tu n'as quand même pas oublié le visage de ton vieux chef, le Commandant Apodis !

-Certainement pas, Commandant, lui assura la jeune Gardienne en lui rendant son sourire.

-Mes félicitations ! Tu as mené à bien ta première mission de Gardienne, Daisy. Jusqu'à présent, tu as accompli ton devoir comme il se fallait, sous l'œil vigilant d'Aquila. Le temps est venu que tu voles de tes propres ailes. Qu'en dis-tu ? Es-tu prête à accomplir ton devoir seule ?"

Daisy acquiesça, un peu nerveuse tout de même.

"Hohoho ! Je vois que tu as confiance en toi, c'est bien, la félicita le Commandant Apodis. Les jeunes ont en confiance ce que les anciens ont en expérience. Tu devras t'attendre à un peu d'action, Daisy, la prévint-il ensuite. Mais je ne doute pas de tes capacités. Tu es tout de même l'élève d'Aquila et tu feras une Gardienne digne de ce nom."

_Encore cette phrase... même lui a l'air de penser que je suis extraordinaire parce qu'Aquila m'a choisie. Je ne suis tout de même pas la seule Célestellienne de l'histoire de l'Observatoire à avoir été décrétée "pleine de potentiel", non ?_

"Je suis prête, affirma-t-elle.

-Abordons ta prochaine mission, dans ce cas, proposa le patriarche. Je crois que tu as obtenu un cristal de bienveillessence, non ?

-Oui, confirma Daisy. Mais un seul. Cela est-il suffisant ?

-Il n'est pas aisé de récolter de la bienveillessence, mon enfant, la rassura gentiment le chef. Comme ils ne peuvent nous voir, certains mortels doutent de notre existence. D'autres n'ont pas conscience que nous les avons aidés d'une quelconque manière."

Son interlocutrice savait déjà tout cela, mais elle hocha néanmoins la tête pour lui signifier qu'elle avait compris. Il passa donc à la suite.

"Tu dois offrir ta bienveillessence à l'Yggdrasil, dont les branches nous protègent depuis le toit de l'Observatoire. Il donnera bientôt des fruits... enfin, va et accomplis ce que je t'ai dit.

-Tout de suite, Commandant."

Daisy savait que, pour prendre congé de leur meneur, les Célestelliens étaient tenus de le saluer d'un mouvement précis du bras. Mais elle ignorait quel était le geste en question et se contenta donc de s'incliner profondément, comme elle le faisait avec son maître.

_L'Yggdrasil ! Je vais enfin pouvoir contempler l'Arbre sacré de mes propres yeux !_

A cette idée, son coeur s'emballa. Dans sa hâte d'offrir sa bienveillessence à l'Arbre qu'ils vénéraient, elle se mit à courir.


	7. Chapter 7

Deux couloirs latéraux longeaient la Grande salle sur ses deux flancs et cachaient des portes qui s'ouvraient sur d'autres pièces plus petites. Cet étage était donc deux fois plus grand que ce qu'il paraissait. Après avoir pris congé de son chef et descendu les cinq marches qui menaient à son trône, Daisy bifurqua vers la gauche. Elle s'apprêtait à franchir une première porte, lorsque l'un des novices, appuyé contre le mur, l'aperçut. Quelques pas plus loin, son maître et un autre Célestellien conversaient à voix basse, et l'apprenti semblait s'ennuyer. Il rejoignit donc sa camarade et la salua en ces termes :

"Bien le bonjour, Daisy. C'est de la bienveillessence que tu portes ?

-Oui, confirma la Célestellienne blonde non sans fierté. C'est la toute première que j'obtiens.

-Tu as vraiment de la chance, soupira l'autre avec envie. Moi, je n'en ai jamais eu entre les mains. C'est toujours à mon maître qu'elle est destinée."

Il jeta un coup d'œil vers son mentor, un grand et solide Gardien aux yeux bruns, ainsi qu'aux cheveux et à la courte barbe châtain.

"Tu ne voudrais pas me la donner, par hasard ?

-Ca ne va pas, la tête ? s'indigna Daisy. C'est MA bienveillessence, Bram ! Pourquoi te la donnerais-je ?

-C'est bon, ne t'énerve pas. Je demandais ça à tout hasard. Au fait, maintenant que ton statut n'est plus celui "d'apprentie", tu as le droit de monter voir l'Arbre du monde, n'est ce pas ? Comme je t'envie !"

En effet, il était rigoureusement défendu aux novices célestelliens d'approcher l'arbre sacré.

"J'ai bien envie de Le voir, moi aussi, lui confia-t-il. Puisque tu ne veux pas me prêter ta bienveillessence, pourrais-tu au moins m'y aider ? Tu distrais mon maître, et moi je...

-Dis donc, Bram ! tonna la voix du maître en question. Je ne suis ni assez loin ni assez sourd pour ne pas entendre tes sottises !"

Il rappliqua en deux enjambées. Daisy se souvenait qu'il se nommait Héphaïstos et était le Gardien d'un petit village nommé Rivesall. Héphaïstos, donc, donna un petite tape sur la tête de son apprenti et lança à l'intention de Daisy :

"Ne prends pas garde à ce qu'il raconte, ce sont des bêtises."

La jeune Célestellienne ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant le visage renfrogné de Bram. Elle s'empressa de prendre congé du professeur et de l'apprenti et de franchir la porte devant elle, avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne l'intercepte au passage.

_C'est vrai, Bram, je vais enfin pouvoir contempler l'Yggdrasil de mes propres yeux. Mais avant ça, il y a quelqu'un que je veux voir._

Elle fit quelques pas pour remonter le couloir sur lequel débouchait la porte et en passa une seconde. Elle donnait sur la bibliothèque de son foyer céleste -même s'il était vrai que des ouvrages étaient rangés un peu partout sur l'Observatoire. La vaste pièce aux murs couverts d'étagères donnait l'impression de renfermer tous les livres du monde. Une unique fenêtre, coincée entre deux d'entre elles, laissait entrer la lumière. Pour éviter que les ouvrages ne prennent feu à cause d'une maladresse, nulle bougie n'éclairait la salle. Daisy avisa son amie Ange, qui était actuellement la seule occupante de l'endroit. Une pile de livres coincée sous un bras, elle volait à deux ou trois mètres au dessus du sol et les rangeait méthodiquement sur les étagères déjà surencombrées. La nouvelle Gardienne l'appela d'en bas. L'apprentie de Colombe se retourna, lui sourit et se posa avec grâce devant elle.

"Bonjour, Daisy, la salua-t-elle. Ca tombe bien que tu sois là. Je voulais te féliciter pour ton obtention du titre de Gardienne !

-Tu es déjà au courant ? s'étonna l'intéressée.

-Oh, tout l'Observatoire est au courant, répondit son amie. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on célèbre une nouvelle Gardienne.

-Tu n'as pas tort. J'étais venu te l'annoncer, mais puisque tu le sais déjà...

-Je l'ai appris très vite. D'autant plus que ton maître et ma Maîtresse sont très proches. Je suis au courant de ce qu'Aquila te concocte chaque jour avant même qu'il t'en parle !

-Attends une minute... mon Maître est ici ?"

D'un mouvement de la tête, l'ancienne apprentie blonde indiqua la petite pièce coincée entre la bibliothèque et la Grande salle. Il s'agissait du bureau de Colombe.

"Ce n'est pas lui qui nous a annoncé ta promotion, mais il est ici, oui, lui confia Ange.

-Ah, c'est vrai qu'il rend toujours visite à Colombe quand il revient du Protectorat."

La porte était ouverte. Piquée par la curiosité, Daisy s'approcha.

"J'ai été surprise d'apprendre la promotion de Daisy, commentait Colombe de sa voix chantante. Je ne pensais pas que tu la lui accorderais si vite."

Les mains appuyées à plat sur son bureau croulant sous les piles de livres, documents et dossiers en tout genre, la responsable des archives dévisageait son ami avec une curiosité mal dissimulée. Celui-ci, de l'autre côté de la table, lui répliqua :

"Tu penses trop, Colombe. Je trouve aussi qu'elle n'est pas encore prête. C'est le Commandant Apodis qui en a voulu ainsi.

-Vraiment ? releva-t-elle avec amusement devant la mine boudeuse et agacée d'Aquila. Comme c'est drôle ! J'aurais dû m'en douter.

-Il n'y a pas de quoi rire ! s'emporta Aquila. Daisy n'est encore qu'une débutante."

L'intéressée, bien que se sentant toujours un peu novice, ne put s'empêcher d'être vexée que son maître ne lui fasse pas confiance.

_Un jour, vous serez fier de moi !_

"Et s'il se passait quelque chose dans le Protectorat ? insista son professeur, et son ton inquiet la surprit. As-tu déjà oublié ce qui est arrivé à Corvus ?"

_Corvus ?_

La jeune Gardienne n'avait pas la moindre idée de qui le dénommé Corvus pouvait être. Un Célestellien, sans nul doute, mais elle était sûre de n'avoir jamais rencontré personne de ce nom sur l'Observatoire -or, tous les Célestelliens se connaissaient au moins de nom. En tout cas, l'évocation de Corvus sembla jeter comme un froid dans la pièce. Après un silence, Colombe grommela :

"Non, bien sûr que non, mais... On nous a interdit d'en parler à l'Observatoire, pas vrai ?"

Aquila ne répondit rien. De là où elle était, son élève vit clairement ses épaules s'affaisser un peu. Les yeux emplis de compassion et de douceur, Colombe se pencha en avant et serra fort le poignet de son ami par dessus son bureau. Ce faisant, son regard dériva vers le fond de la pièce et ses yeux violets s'arrêtèrent sur Daisy.

"Oh..., lâcha la responsable des archives d'un air gêné en comprenant que la novice avait tout entendu."

Aquila, qui avait croisé son regard, se retourna brusquement. Surprise, la jeune Gardienne, qui était en train de se demander si elle devait filer sans demander son reste (elle avait écouté aux portes, après tout) ou interroger son maître à propos du fameux Corvus, sursauta.

"Daisy ! s'exclama son mentor. Ca fait longtemps que tu es là ?

-Heu... je..., balbutia l'intéressée, prise au dépourvu, avant de baisser la tête."

Elle n'arrivait jamais à soutenir le regard sévère de son professeur, surtout lorsqu'il était plein de reproches comme à cet instant. Colombe se pencha un peu sur le côté pour la regarder par dessus l'épaule de son ami. Elle lança pour tenter de détendre l'atmosphère :

"Bonjour, Daisy. Félicitations pour ton obtention du titre de Gardienne. Naturellement, je n'ai jamais douté de toi."

_Vous venez de dire à l'instant que ma promotion vous surprenez, pourtant. Ou alors... c'est le fait que mon Maître m'ait laissée le remplacer plus tôt que prévu qui vous étonne ?_

"Après tout, poursuivit la responsable des archives en jetant un coup d'œil à son ami, Aquila ne t'a pas choisie par hasard. Le fait qu'il t'ait prise pour élève alors qu'il refusait d'en former un depuis si longtemps donne un indice sur tes capacités."

_C'est ce que vous pensez, vous aussi ? Que je suis extraordinaire parce qu'il a accepté de me former ? Tout-Puissant, tout le monde en est vraiment persuadé._

La nouvelle Gardienne coula un regard vers son Maître. Il faisait celui qui n'était absolument pas concerné par la conversation. Il n'avait aucunement l'intention de se justifier.

"Merci, Colombe, finit par répondre Daisy, à moitié convaincue.

-Pourquoi restes-tu les bras croisés, Daisy ? intervint Aquila assez sèchement. Tu es allée faire ton rapport au Commandant Apodis ?

-Oui, Maître.

-Alors tu es au courant de ta prochaine mission. Monte sur le toit de l'Observatoire et offre ta bienveillessence à l'Yggdrasil.

-Tout de suite..."

La jeune Célestellienne s'inclina très bas devant son professeur et s'en alla.

La Grande salle était la pièce la plus haute de l'Observatoire. Naturellement, on ne comptait pas le lieu où naissaient les bébés Célestelliens comme une pièce à part entière, puisque les colonnes soutenant la voute faisaient office de portes et le laissait ouvert aux quatre vents. Une fois que l'on était sorti de la Grande salle, donc, une série d'escaliers non couverts permettait de rejoindre le toit, desservant de larges terrasses où les Célestelliens aimaient à s'installer pour bavarder en plein air. L'ultime escalier, le plus long et le plus abrupte, était gardé en permanence par Rapace, un solide et attentif Célestellien armé d'une lance. Même les Gardiens ne pouvaient accéder à l'arbre sacré sans la permission expresse de leur chef.

"C'est le Commandant Apodis qui m'envoie, annonça lentement Daisy en se présentant devant Rapace. J'apporte de la bienveillessence au Grand Yggdrasil.

-Vous êtes la Gardienne Daisy ?

-Oui, confirma la jeune Célestellienne, un peu étonnée de se faire vouvoyer par un vétéran, elle qui n'était encore qu'une novice trois jours plus tôt.

-Dans ce cas, vous pouvez passer, consentit le garde en s'écartant."

Daisy leva les yeux vers l'escalier interminable dont le bout se perdait dans les nuages. A cet altitude, les vents étaient trop forts pour que la petite Célestellienne puisse voler. Elle devait donc se résoudre à monter à pied. Elle gravit quelques marches, et Rapace se replaça aussitôt au pied de l'escalier.

"On dirait qu'on te considère enfin comme une Gardienne à part entière, Daisy, remarqua-t-il d'une voix plus amicale.

-Oui, confirma-t-elle joyeusement. Mais au fait... euh... pourquoi m'avoir vouvoyée à l'instant ?

-C'est la procédure, expliqua platement le garde."

La nouvelle Gardienne acquiesça lentement et poursuivit son ascension. Elle entendit des pas et leva la tête, étonnée. Un Célestellien descendait les marches et était sur le point de la croiser. Elle le reconnut à ses épais cheveux noirs mais surtout à ses captivants yeux argentés. Il s'agissait de Noctua, le maître de Merle.

"Salutations, Daisy, lui dit le Gardien en s'arrêtant à sa hauteur. Tu vas faire ta toute première offrande de bienveillessence à l'Yggdrasil, n'est-ce pas ?

-Heu... oui."

Le Gardien tourna la tête et se perdit dans la contemplation du ciel. Daisy se tortilla, mal à l'aise. Elle n'était pas censée prendre congé d'un Célestellien plus âgé de son propre chef. Heureusement, ce malaise ne dura guère. Noctua se tourna de nouveau vers elle :

"Des humains, des animaux, des monstres qui continuent d'errer après leur mort... les êtres capables de nous voir sont de plus en plus nombreux, la mit-il en garde. Tu seras prudente lorsque tu descendras au Protectorat d'accord ?

-Cela va de soi, balbutia son interlocutrice, stupéfaite."

Noctua hocha la tête et s'éloigna sans rien ajouter.

_Ca, c'était étrange. Pourquoi un vétéran s'inquiète-t-il du sort d'une novice qui n'est pas son élève et à qui il n'a pratiquement jamais adressé la parole ?_

Daisy secoua la tête, perdue.

_Après tout, il voulait peut-être juste discuter..._

Le toit de l'Observatoire à proprement parler était circulaire et plat. Au centre de cette surface, un promontoire recouvert d'herbe et de minuscules fleurs bleues était accessible par une ultime volée de marches. Sur ce promontoire se dressait le grand Arbre du monde. Daisy n'avait jamais vu d'arbre aussi beau. Son tronc solide, que rien ne semblait pouvoir ébranler, se dressait vers le ciel avec majesté. Ses longues et larges branches recouvertes de magnifiques feuilles vertes, quelles que soient les saisons, se balançaient doucement dans le vent. La jeune Célestellienne, le souffle coupé par tant de splendeur, resta figée sur place quelques instants. Une fois qu'elle fut sortie de son admiration, elle se concentra pour faire ressurgir le cristal de bienveillessence hors de son coeur et le recueillir dans ses mains en coupe. Après quoi, elle les leva vers l'arbre sacré. Le cristal, lumineux comme une petite étoile, s'éleva lentement dans les airs et fusionna avec l'Yggdrasil. Celui-ci se mit alors à irradier une lumière divine éclatante. Puis, tout redevint calme et silencieux.

Daisy se bougea pas, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire à présent.

"Regarde, Daisy, lança une voix derrière elle. L'Yggdrasil n'est-il pas magnifique ?"

La jeune Gardienne se tourna vers son maître et acquiesça, les yeux brillants. Elle se retint de lui demander :"Maître, ça fait longtemps que vous êtes là ?". Elle était un peu surprise de le voir et se demanda ce qu'il faisait là. Elle n'avait jamais entendu dire que le mentor devait être présent pour la première offrande de bienveillessence de son disciple. Aquila la rejoignit et ils contemplèrent l'arbre sacré côte à côte.

"Recueillir la bienveillessence et la lui offrir est le devoir le plus sacré de tout Célestellien, lui rappela-t-il."

Il se tourna vers elle pour ajouter :

"Je sais que tu t'acquitteras de ton devoir comme il se doit, Daisy, Gardienne de Chérubelle.

-Je ne vous décevrai pas, Maître, lui assura son ancienne apprentie. Je vous le promets.

-Je n'en doute pas, Gardienne de Chérubelle."

_Pourquoi est-ce qu'il m'appelle par mon titre, maintenant ? Il s'est toujours adressé à moi en me donnant du "Daisy" ou "mon élève". Il va tout le temps s'adresser à moi de cette façon à partir d'aujourd'hui ? Cela ferait-il parti d'une quelconque procédure, comme Rapace qui s'est mis à me vouvoyer quand je lui ai demandé le droit de passer ?_

Daisy soupira discrètement, mais Aquila ne lui laissa pas le loisir de s'apitoyer davantage.

"J'ai réfléchi, Daisy, Gardienne de Chérubelle, lui annonça-t-il. M'adresser à toi en tant que "Gardienne de Chérubelle" est à la fois pompeux et malcommode. Tu m'autoriseras donc à n'user de cette formule que lorsque les formalités me l'imposeront, tu veux bien ?

-Heu... je n'ai jamais prétendu à ce que vous m'appeliez différemment, maintenant que je suis la nouvelle Gardienne de Chérubelle, lui avoua-t-elle. Après tout, je suis toujours... moi.

-Tu ne vois donc pas d'inconvénients à ce que nous laissions ces formules pompeuses de côté ?

-Aucun, Maître, assura-t-elle.

-Bien. Tu fais bien de suivre mes recommandations sans discuter, mon élève. De toute façon, comme tu le sais, la loi interdit à tout Célestellien de s'opposer à son supérieur."

Telle était l'une des lois les plus sacrées des Célestelliens : ils ne pouvaient aller à l'encontre des ordres d'un supérieur. Même s'ils le voulaient ardemment, même s'ils étaient décidés à braver cet ordre, ils ne le pouvaient pas. Une force mystique les en empêchait. De même, il leur était impossible de lever la main sur un supérieur, de l'attaquer. Daisy, pour sa part, n'avait jamais été ne serait-ce qu'effleurée par cette idée.

"Avant que tu n'y ailles, acheva Aquila, j'ai une chose à te donner."

Il lui tendit un petit objet brillant qui tenait dans la paume de sa main. Il s'agissait d'un pendentif figurant une aile de Célestellien argentée entourée d'une auréole. Les symboles du peuple célestellien qui, disaient les livres, démontraient leur supériorité par rapport aux humains. De nombreuses statues représentant ces deux emblèmes étaient disséminées un peu partout sur l'Observatoire.

"Pour moi ? s'étonna Daisy. Mais... ce pendentif vous appartient.

-Pas exactement, la contredit son maître. Il revient au Gardien ou à la Gardienne de Chérubelle et se transmet depuis la nuit des temps. C'est toi, cette Gardienne, désormais, et je dois donc te le confier.

-Merci, Maître, souffla la jeune Célestellienne en prenant ce collier."

Elle passa la fine cordelette transparente, semblable à un fil d'araignée, autour de son cou et le cacha sur son t-shirt. Elle attendit un peu pour voir s'il allait ajouter quelque chose, mais Aquila conclut :

"Va faire part au Commandant Apodis du succès de ta mission, maintenant.

-Tout de suite, Maître."

Le regard d'Aquila se perdit dans l'immensité du ciel. Plongé dans ses pensées, il eut à peine conscience que sa disciple s'en allait en courant.

Arrivée à peu près au milieu de l'escalier, Daisy décida de ralentir pour éviter de trébucher et de rouler cul par dessus tête jusqu'au bas des marches. Assurément, ça ne serait pas du meilleur effet. En contrebas, elle aperçut deux silhouettes. L'une était Rapace, évidemment; l'autre, une Patrouilleuse prénommée Aigreta. Daisy ne l'aimait guère. Cette Célestellienne affichait son mépris des mortels sans le cacher et l'avait même transmis à son ancien apprenti. La brise lui apporta leurs paroles :

"Il semble qu'Aquila pense le plus grand bien de son élève, racontait le garde. A mon avis, c'est un peu exagéré.

-Tu dis qu'il est monté au sommet de l'Observatoire il y a quelques instants ? insista Aigreta.

-Oui, lui confirma Rapace. Lorsque je lui ai fais savoir que Daisy était déjà en haut, il m'a rétorqué :"Je le sais bien. C'est précisément pour cette raison que je m'y rends". Tout de même, aller jusqu'à être présent pour la première offrande de bienveillessence de son élève... il devient tendre avec l'âge."

La Patrouilleuse hocha la tête, tout à fait de son avis. Daisy, agacée par ces Célestelliens qui critiquaient son maître dans son dos, émit un reniflement de mépris et passa devant eux sans leur accorder un regard.

"Regarde ça ! Elle est devenue aussi orgueilleuse que son maître ! lâcha Aigreta avec mépris."

_Et toi, tu as rendu Genêt, ton ancien apprenti, aussi pète sec et rabat joie que tu l'es ! _

"Félicitations, Daisy. Et comment t'a semblé le grand Yggdrasil ?

-Il était en tous points magnifiques, et il rayonnait vivement, mon Commandant.

-Oh oh ! Dans ce cas, le moment où il donnera ses fruits est peut être venu, se réjouit le patriarche. Et maintenant, Daisy, Gardienne de Chérubelle, je crois que tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire. Tu dois retourner au Protectorat et continuer à recueillir la bienveillessence... cette fois sans l'aide d'Aquila."

_Je vais me sentir bien seule, en bas..._

"Va, Daisy, Gardienne de Chérubelle, lui ordonna le patriarche. Et que tous les corps célestes te protègent, ajouta-t-il, solennel."

Une légère appréhension pointait dans sa voix. Si légère que la nouvelle Gardienne douta de l'avoir perçue. Elle s'inclina, la gorge nouée par l'excitation et la nervosité, et se dirigea vers l'étage du dessous. Il était rigoureusement interdit aux novices, pour leur propre sécurité, de quitter l'Observatoire sans leur professeur. Ce serait donc sa première sortie seule... enfin presque...

Alauda l'attenait paisiblement à côté du portail en forme d'étoile. Cornicula, mentor de Marcus, et Pelicanus avaient remplacé Pincio et Véga à la table près du portail. Ces deux derniers avaient dû descendre au village dont ils avaient la Garde tantôt.

"Que l'on confie une Garde à quelqu'un d'aussi jeune que toi... c'est un moment capital, remarqua Cornicula en regardant la jeune Célestellienne droit dans les yeux. Mais attention, Daisy. Les dangers sont nombreux, au Protectorat. Certains n'en sont même pas revenus..."

Avant que Daisy, stupéfaite, ait pu régir à ces paroles aussi inattendues qu'inquiétantes, le Patrouilleur avait plaqué la main sur sa bouche et la fin de la phrase était restée coincée dans sa gorge. Pelicanus lui lança un regard noir et lourd d'avertissement.

"Ce que Cornicula veut dire, précisa le maître d'Avica, c'est que voyager en dessous sans Aquila, ton professeur et maître, n'est pas une mince affaire pour une jeune Célestellienne. Mais n'oublie pas : il n'y aura personne à côté de toi pour te corriger. Concentre-toi sur le positif et fais de ton mieux.

-Heu... c'est bien mon intention, balbutia la nouvelle Gardienne.

-Et prends bien garde à toi, insista Cornicula."

_Mais qu'est ce qui leur prend, à tous ? Pourquoi les vétérans me maternent-ils ainsi depuis que j'ai obtenu ma promotion ? On dirait qu'ils s'attendent tous à ce qu'une horde de monstres me dévore dès que je poserais le pied à Chérubelle. Qu'est ce qui les inquiète autant ?_

"Alors, Daisy, tu veux descendre au Protectorat ? lui demanda Alauda, bien qu'elle connaisse déjà la réponse, dans une tentative évidente pour la détourner de sa conversation avec les deux Patrouilleurs.

-Oui.

-Bonne chance, dans ce cas ! Puisse de l'aide que tu apporteras aux mortels naître des galaxies de bienveillessence ! l'encouragea la garde d'un ton joyeux.

-Je n'y manquerai pas, Alauda, la rassura Daisy en lui rendant son sourire."

_Tous les vétérans sont un peu bizarres, aujourd'hui, mais qu'importe. Me voici Gardienne officielle de Chérubelle !_

Excitée comme une puce, la jeune Célestellienne prit une profonde inspiration. Puis elle déploya ses ailes, décolla du sol et plongea dans le portail, direction le Protectorat.


	8. Chapter 8

Ce qui suit là n'a pas de rapport avec ce chapitre en lui-même : je voudrais juste remercier Kira et Sayo pour avoir commenté ma fic :3 Ca me booste vraiment et ça me fait énormément plaisir. Oh, et merci aussi à Saugy de prendre la peine de la lire. Ainsi qu'à tous ceux qui la lisent -si tant est qu'il y en ait d'autres. Je vous en suis extrêmement reconnaissante !

Daisy reconnaîtrait les toits colorés de Chérubelle entre mille. Bleu pour celui de l'église, rouge ou jaune pour ceux des autres bâtiments. Aujourd'hui, le vent favorable lui a permis d'atteindre le village sans trop de difficultés.

C'était sensiblement la fin de la matinée. Difficile d'estimer le temps que l'on passera sur l'Observatoire : il semble comme suspendu. A l'image des Célestelliens, qui vivent si longtemps, les années et les heures s'étirent paresseusement, sans se presser. C'est aussi l'une des choses les plus difficiles à appréhender pour le peuple de l'Observatoire : combien de temps resterons-nous loin des mortels ? Quel laps de temps pouvons-nous nous permettre d'utiliser pour bavarder avec les autres, dormir ou s'occuper des apprentis trop jeunes pour nous accompagner, dans le cas des mentors ?

Daisy était repartie sitôt qu'elle avait offert sa bienveillessence à l'Yggdrasil, aussi il était fort à parier que Chérubelle n'avait passé que la nuit et la matinée sans protecteur.

_C'est bien le problème quand il n'y a pas de Patrouilleurs dans le secteur. Impossible de demander à qui que ce soit de garder un œil sur le village dont on la charge en notre absence._

La cloque de l'église sonnait douze coups lorsque la jeune Gardienne se mit à longer la cascade. Il faisait bon et doux, une journée idéale pour son premier jour seule. Chérubelle ne comptait pour seule richesse que l'eau de sa cascade, aux propriétés miraculeuses, appelée couramment "larmes de chérubin". Cette chute d'eau formait un bassin qui séparait le village en deux avant de s'étrécir, devenant une rivière qui filait ensuite à travers la vallée. Un îlot naturel au milieu du bassin, relié à la terre ferme par un pont de bois de chaque côté, permettait d'aller d'un bout du village à l'autre. Ce fut sur ce même îlot que Daisy se posa avec légèreté, derrière deux garçons du village qui s'y trouvaient aussi et discutaient. Ils avaient des cheveux blonds tous les deux -dressés sur la tête pour le premier, très courts pour l'autre - mais les yeux respectivement gris clair et bleus. Daisy les reconnaissait, évidemment. Elle connaissait chaque habitant de Chérubelle -les brebis de son troupeau, comme aurait dit son maître - par coeur.

"C'est vraiment bizarre, déclara celui qui avait les yeux gris, avec une morgue que Daisy lui connaissait bien.

-Qu'est-ce qui est bizarre, Martial ? le questionna son ami.

-Je veux parler du nom sur la statue du Gardien, précisa Martial en ponctuant sa phrase d'un mouvement du menton en direction de la statue en question."

Cette statue était de loin, après l'église, le monument le plus important du village. Elle représentait un être à forme humaine enveloppé dans un grand manteau à capuche, les mains jointes en prière, et pourvu de deux grandes ailes. Chaque ville possédait une statue semblable, qui était censée représenter son Gardien ou sa Gardienne (pourtant, elles étaient toutes identiques, quel que soit l'apparence du Célestellien qu'elles représentaient). Sur le socle était gravé le nom du protecteur de la ville dans laquelle cette sculpture se trouvait. A Chérubelle, elle avait été installée à droite de la cascade, au sommet d'un petit promontoire.

"Qu'est ce que cette statue a de plus ou de moins que d'habitude ? s'impatienta le garçon aux yeux bleus.

-Le nom a changé, gros malin ! Je suis sûr qu'il y avait écrit "Aqui-truc", avant. Maintenant, c'est "Daisy".

-Ah bon ? Aussi loin que je m'en souvienne, j'ai toujours vu écrit "Daisy".

-Ca remonte à quand, "aussi longtemps" ? Hein ? Tu te souviens avoir lu ce nom, Hugo ?

-Heu..."

Hugo réfléchit quelques secondes. Son visage trahissait une profonde perplexité lorsqu'il avoua :

"C'est drôle, je n'arrive pas à m'en rappeler.

-Tu vois ! triompha Martial. Tout le monde est bizarre, dans le coin. Ca vient de changer et tout le monde croit que ça a toujours été comme ça.

-Ha ha ! rigola nerveusement son ami. Ca doit être un coup de la Gardienne du village !"

_Bien sûr, Hugo. Je n'ai que ça à faire, de changer les noms sur cette statue._

"Arrête, espèce d'andouille ! se moqua Martial. Ca n'existe pas, les Gardiens. Ce sont des inventions, c'est tout. Il n'y a que Bérangère qui croit toutes ces bêtises."

Lassée par ce dialogue, Daisy s'éloigna. Ce n'était pas par eux qu'elle obtiendrait de la bienveillessence. Elle reprit son envol, les pieds à quelques centimètres du sol, et se dirigea vers sa gauche. Sa tactique consistait à écouter les habitants, histoire de savoir s'ils avaient besoin d'aide ou s'ils lui adressaient une prière.

Chérubelle était un petit village paisible. Daisy avait bien conscience que sa tâche ici n'était pas bien difficile, par rapport à certaines grandes villes où il devait carrément y avoir deux Gardiens. Elle s'était toujours demandé pourquoi son maître, si puissant et si valeureux, avait écopé de la garde d'un endroit comme celui-ci. Chérubelle était tellement loin des gros soucis des villes importantes. Il avait vraiment dû s'ennuyer. Cela faisait tout drôle à Daisy qu'il ne soit pas là. Plusieurs fois, elle se surprit à tourner la tête et à le chercher du regard.

La jeune Gardienne prêta attention à l'homme allongé sur la rive, les yeux fermés et le visage baigné de soleil. Il avait coincé sa canne à pêche de fortune entre deux pierres et attendait visiblement qu'un poisson morde à l'hameçon. Elle se demanda s'il s'était endormi et si elle devait rester à côté de lui pour surveiller sa partie de pêche. Soudain, le petit bouchon rouge qui flottait à la surface s'enfonça dans l'eau. Mue par quelques réflexes (Aquila lui avait beaucoup fait travailler ses réflexes), Daisy saisit le manche en bois de la canne à pêche. Au son des éclaboussures, le pêcheur du dimanche se redressa en sursaut et l'attrapa. Il regarda dans la direction de la jeune Gardienne pendant quelques instants, cligna des yeux et finit par se reconcentrer sur sa prise. Nul cristal de bienveillessence n'émana de lui.

"Il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi, marmonna Daisy en s'éloignant."

Il y avait peu de monde dehors. La majorité des gens était rentrée chez eux pour le déjeuner. En passant au ras des maisons, la Gardienne blonde jetait un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Les Célestelliens n'ayant guère besoin de manger, les repas ne pouvaient donc pas être les moments de convivialité de son peuple. Lorsqu'on voulait converser à plusieurs, au calme, loin de ce que la plupart appelaient "leur lourde tâche de Célestellien", on se réunissait dans un salon situé dans un des étages les plus bas. Mais Aquila n'était pas un adepte de ce genre de regroupements, et même des regroupements en général. Il ne bavardait qu'avec Colombe, et parfois avec son apprentie, quand ils ne travaillaient pas et qu'elle ne se trouvait pas en compagnie des autres novices.

Tout semblait tranquille, pour le moment. Daisy avisa une jeune femme qui sortait de l'une des maison, un petit baluchon à la main. Celle-ci trotta vers une grange située à quelques pas de là, et sa Gardienne la suivit, curieuse. Elle ouvrit en grand les portes de l'écurie, et, telle une ombre, la petite Célestellienne se faufila à sa suite. Une forte odeur de foin et de cheval flottait dans l'air. Le propriétaire de la grange et de l'animal, également frère de la jeune femme qui venait d'entrer, était allongé dans un coin, les bras sous la tête.

"Je t'apporte ton déjeuner, annonça sa sœur. Si tu rentres à la maison pour manger, tu iras faire la sieste tout de suite après et la journée sera finie pour toi. Tu m'écoutes ?

-Mais oui, mais oui, bâilla l'autre. Tu veux bien le poser là ? Je le dégusterai quand j'aurais fini ce que je suis en train de faire.

-La sieste, donc.

-Mais non ! J'ai juste un coup de barre, là... Je m'y remets dans cinq minutes..."

La jeune femme haussa les épaule et quitta la grange.

"Aaaah, bon, je crois bien qu'il faudrait que je m'active un peu pour nettoyer l'écurie, admit-il dans un énorme bâillement. Mais je suis si fatigué... J'ai l'impression que mon corps est... en plomb..."

Il se mit à ronfler. Daisy regarda l'homme, puis la paille souillée de gros crottins de cheval. Puis de nouveau l'homme. Puis le crottin.

_Oh, non... Je ne dois quand même pas faire ça ?_

Si, apparemment.

_Maître, je remplirai mon devoir de Gardienne comme il se doit mais... c'est vraiment dégoûtant_

Avec un gros soupir résigné, elle entrouvrit une fenêtre et s'attela à la tâche. Chaque fois qu'elle avait récupéré un tas de crottin puant, elle se dépêchait de le jeter par la fenêtre. Ensuite, frissonnant encore de dégoût, elle se rinça les mains dans l'abreuvoir et se percha dessus, attendant patiemment que l'homme se réveille.

"Oh non ! s'écria-t-il, un bon moment plus tard, en se levant d'un bond. Je n'arrive pas à croire que je me sois encore assoupi !"

Hagard, il tendit le bras pour saisir sa fourche et regarda autour de lui. Le sol était bien propre et impeccable. Perplexe, il se gratta le crâne.

"Mais... mais... comment ça se fait que c'est tout propre ? Je venais de m'y mettre quand je me suis endormi."

Daisy, qui n'avait pas bougé de son perchoir et commençait même à somnoler, attendit que la lumière se fasse dans son esprit. Heureusement pour elle, ça ne tarda pas :

"Ah, j'ai compris ! La Gardienne a dû me filer un coup de main pendant que je dormais ! Merci, Daisy ! dit-il en levant les yeux vers le plafond. Je jure que je travaillerai plus dur maintenant. J'aurais un autre cheval en un rien de temps."

Il se mit à irradier de lumière et un cristal de bienveillessence, pur et léger comme l'air, s'éleva en direction de la jeune Gardienne. Elle le recueillit avec joie et le laissa fusionner avec elle. L'air déterminé, l'homme s'était mis au travail et apportait du foin à son cheval. Daisy s'éclipsa.

La petite Célestellienne décida d'aller rendre visite à Bérangère. Celle-ci tenait seule la petite auberge du village depuis la mort de son père, deux ans plus tôt. Les clients étaient peu nombreux mais repartaient tous enchantés de leur séjour. Daisy s'assit sur le comptoir, à quelques centimètres des coudes de Bérangère.

"Voyons, réfléchissait la jeune fille à voix haute, qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir préparer pour le dîner ? De la soupe de légumes ou du gratin de pommes de terre ? Si seulement j'avais de la viande, je pourrais varier un peu les menus..."

Il était vrai que les habitants de Chérubelle consommaient surtout le poisson de la rivière. Ne voyant pas comment lui procurer ce qu'elle désirait, sa Gardienne se leva et reprit son tour de garde.

Martial et Hugo, qui avaient dû rentrer déjeuner chez eux entre temps, s'étaient de nouveau installés sur l'îlot où Daisy avait atterri quelques heures plus tôt. Elle passa au dessus d'eux sans leur prêter la moindre attention et gagna la partie est du village. Des enfants s'amusaient avec un chien au milieu des fleurs et coursaient des papillons. Martial se moquait d'eux depuis l'endroit où il se trouvait.

"Martial est vraiment trop méchant ! geignit une petite fille. Il se croit tout permis uniquement parce qu'il est le fils du maire !

-Daisy, vous êtes notre Gardienne. Vous ne pourriez pas donner une bonne leçon à ce frimeur ? la supplia un petit garçon en levant des yeux implorants vers le ciel, dans la direction totalement opposée de là où elle était."

Involontairement, elle sourit. La petite Gardienne coula un regard vers Martial. Elle avait bien envie de lui donner une leçon, notamment pour avoir osé écorcher le prénom de son maître et pour ne pas croire en elle, mais hésitait. Aquila ne serait pas très content de la voir faire des choses aussi puériles.

_C'est un petit garçon qui me l'a demandé, après tout. Et puis, mon Maître n'en saura rien..._

Elle jeta malgré tout un coup d'œil autour d'elle, comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire lorsqu'elle voulait faire quelque chose que son professeur désapprouverait. Après quoi, elle se posta derrière Martial et lui administra une claque à l'arrière de la tête.

"Hé ! protesta-t-il en se retournant violemment, près à en découdre."

Mais il ne vit personne, bien sûr. Après s'être massé la tête, il grogna :

"C'est toi qui a fait ça, Gardienne ? Tu n'as pas plus important à faire que de frapper les gens ?

-Si, lui confirma Daisy, bien qu'il ne puisse pas l'entendre. Mais c'était vraiment trop tentant."

Satisfaite, elle s'éloigna. Tout semblait calme de ce côté du village. Par précaution, elle jeta un coup d'œil dans toutes les maisons en passant près des fenêtres. Puis, elle s'assit sur la margelle du puits. Deux femmes discutaient, leur sceau rempli d'eau posé à leurs pieds. Le parfait modèle des commères qui passent leur temps à cancaner sur tout et n'importe quoi. Son professeur lui avait conseillé un jour de prêter l'oreille à leurs bavardages si elle voulait s'informer de ce qui s'était passé au village en son absence. Curieuse, elle les écouta.

"Ne trouves-tu pas que depuis quelques temps, les monstres des environs sont moins féroces et moins nombreux ? demandait la première, une maîtresse femme aux boucles brunes.

-Si ! s'enthousiasma la seconde, un peu plus jeune, aux innombrables tresses châtains. Il fait vraiment bon vivre à Chérubelle.

-Et c'est Daisy qui nous a débarrassés de ce fléau. Nous avons beaucoup de chance d'avoir une Gardienne comme elle.

-Ca, c'est bien vrai. Nous sommes vraiment bénis !"

Daisy, très flattée, rougit, même si, jusqu'à présent, son maître l'avait énormément aidée.

Elle reprit son envol et eut l'idée de se faufiler dans l'église, sur l'autre rive. Heureusement, les lourds battants étaient entrouverts. A l'intérieur, il faisait frais. Quelques fidèles étaient assis sur les bancs de bois et priaient. La Gardienne s'approcha de l'une d'entre eux, une vieille dame.

"J'ai perdu la bague que m'avait offert mon défunt mari, se lamentait-elle. J'ai retourné toute la maison et impossible de la retrouver. Je vous en prie, Gardienne Daisy, faites que cette bague me revienne !"

Sans attendre, Daisy fila hors du bâtiment. Partant du principe que cette vieille dame l'avait peut-être laissée tomber, elle se mit à parcourir le village les yeux fixés au sol. Plusieurs fois, elle manqua se cogner dans les bâtiments. Enfin, son regard fut attiré par le chien avec lequel les enfants avaient joué toute la journée. L'animal leva le museau vers elle et aboya une fois. Comme les monstres, les fantômes et les démons, les bêtes avaient la faculté de voir les Célestelliens. Seuls les humains en étaient incapables.

La jeune Gardienne, donc, s'approcha du chien avec perplexité. Il s'éloigna aussitôt un peu plus loin et, le museau fourré au milieu des fleurs, il se mit à gratter le sol de sa patte en grognant. Elle se pencha au dessus de lui lorsqu'il leva le cou et son regard accrocha un petit éclat brillant par terre. Elle s'en empara : il s'agissait d'une bague en or surmontée d'une jolie pierre bleu turquoise. Reconnaissante, Daisy caressa la tête du chien -pour le commun des mortels, cela prit la forme d'un coup de vent qui ébouriffait sa fourrure - et s'empressa de regagner l'église. Elle glissa ensuite l'anneau dans la poche du manteau de la vieille dame et patienta. Pour s'occuper, elle circula entre les bancs et prêta l'oreille aux prières des fidèles. Mais ils quémandaient uniquement des choses qu'elle était incapable de leur apporter : un printemps favorable, une pêche fructueuse, une grossesse prochaine, un prompt rétablissement pour un membre de la famille, atteint de grippe, qui vivait loin...

Au bout d'un long moment, la doyenne mit la main dans sa poche pour y chercher quelque chose. Ses doigts buttèrent sur la bague.

"Par le Tout-Puissant ! Mais... c'est l'anneau de mon Bernard ! s'exclama-t-elle, stupéfaite. Je ne comprends pas; j'ai déjà fouillé mes poches sans succès et... oh ! Ce doit être grâce à Daisy. On a vraiment de la chance d'avoir une Gardienne comme elle qui veille sur nous. Merci. Merci beaucoup, Daisy !"

Un cristal de bienveillessence se forma et Daisy le prit dans ses mains. Comme pour le premier, il fusionna avec elle. Ravie, la jeune Gardienne voleta vers la sortie de l'église. Elle passa le haut du corps à l'extérieur et se pendit la tête en bas en s'étirant, un peu fatiguée. La nuit était tombée. Tandis qu'elle tournait machinalement la tête vers la droite, une silhouette plus que familière accrocha son regard.

_Maître ?_

Les ailes blanches de son professeur brillaient sous la lumière de la lune. Un peu surprise, elle le rejoignit au milieu de l'îlot où il s'était posté, les bras croisés, semblant l'attendre.

"Bonsoir, Maître, le salua-t-elle.

-Tu prends ton nouveau rôle très au sérieux, annonça-t-il. J'en suis heureux, Daisy.

-Je fais tout mon possible, confirma-t-elle."

Après une pause, elle s'enquit innocemment :

"Que faites-vous ici, Maître ?"

Elle n'ajouta pas "Vous ne me faites pas confiance", mais le pensait très fort. Il avait bien dit à Colombe qu'elle n'était qu'une débutante. Peut être l'avait-il surveillée toute la journée pour s'assurer qu'elle faisait bien son travail. Aquila sembla le deviner.

"Qu'y-a-t-il, Daisy ? rétorqua-t-il. Tu crois que ton vieux professeur ne te fait pas confiance ?"

Son élève eut un petit rire léger.

"Mais vous n'êtes pas vieux !"

Aquila se tourna vers la plaine plongée dans l'obscurité et scruta les ténèbres.

"Je dois désormais patrouiller dans tout le Protectorat, expliqua-t-il finalement à sa disciple.

-Vous êtes devenue un Patrouilleur ? s'étonna-t-elle, stupéfaite.

-C'est cela même."

Daisy avait peine à y croire. Elle savait que son maître aurait pu sans aucun problème obtenir un poste de Gardien dans une autre ville. Les paroles de Pincio lui revinrent en mémoire : "Pourquoi un Célestellien de son envergure s'impose-t-il délibérément de telles épreuves ?" Elle aimerait bien le savoir, elle aussi.

"Il est parfois indispensable que je revienne dans mon ancien secteur, la prévint-il. Voilà pourquoi je suis ici."

La jeune Célestellienne hocha la tête, à moitié convaincue. Aquila lui fit de nouveau face et reprit :

"Mais puisque je suis ici, Daisy, je voudrais t'expliquer une dernière chose... En tant que Gardiens, nous... tu dois mener ton troupeau, mais cela signifie bien plus que de surveiller les vivants.

-Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda son élève en levant vers lui de grands yeux interrogateurs. On doit aussi venir en aide... aux morts ?"

Son maître acquiesça gravement et lui ordonna de se taire. Elle obéit. Le silence total de la nuit était seulement comblé par le grondement régulier de la cascade. Puis, petit à petit, elle distingua une sorte de gémissement continu qui n'avait rien de naturel. Comme s'il n'était que la manifestation par le bruit du désespoir ressentit par quelqu'un ou quelque chose.

"Tu l'entends, toi aussi, n'est-ce pas ? chuchota Aquila en la voyant incliner la tête sur le côté avec perplexité. La voix d'une âme en peine, ici, au village, qui a besoin de ton aide...

-Oui..."

Une forme laiteuse, plus loin, se détachait sur le noir profond de la nuit. Daisy dépassa son maître et vola à la rencontre de ce qui était clairement un fantôme, celui d'un homme adulte.

"Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous, aujourd'hui ? bougonnait-il tout haut. Pourquoi est-ce que personne ne me parle ?

-Heu... bonsoir ? le salua la jeune Gardienne avec hésitation.

-Hein ? sursauta-t-il. Quelqu'un qui veut bien me parler ? C'est pas trop tôt ! Dites, vous pouvez m'expliquer pourquoi tout le monde fait comme si je n'existais pas ?"

_Heu... il ne s'est pas aperçu qu'il est mort ou quoi ?_

Lorsqu'il remarqua les vêtements de son interlocutrice, ses petites ailes aux plumes blanches et son auréole divine, il manqua s'étrangler.

"M...M...M...Mais pourquoi vous êtes déguisée ?

-Ca n'est pas un déguisement, le détrompa-t-elle.

-V... Vous êtes... Mais oui ! Vous êtes une Célestellienne, c'est ça ?

-Oui. Gardienne Daisy, pour vous servir.

-A... Alors... si vous me parlez, ça veut dire que j'ai cassé ma pipe ? Allez ! Vous pouvez me le dire, je peux l'encaisser. C'est ce qui s'est passé, hein ?

-Heu... ou... oui, confirma Daisy, qui ne comprenait pas trop sa façon de parler et ne pouvait que supposer qu'il lui demandait de lui confirmer qu'il était mort."

L'idée sembla attrister le fantôme, puis une certaine sérénité se peignit sur ses traits.

"Merci d'avoir été franche avec moi, Madame... euh... Célestellienne, soupira-t-il. Comme ça, j'ai passé l'arme à gauche ? Je suis content que vous me l'ayez dit. Comme plus personne ne me parlait, j'étais prêt à m'estourbir, de toute façon ! Mais maintenant que je sais ce qui se passe, je me sens mieux et... je vais pouvoir reposer en paix, tout ça. Merci encore !

-Heu... avec plaisir, répondit Daisy. Je n'ai fait que mon travail."

Déjà, le fantôme irradiait de lumière. Il s'éleva vers le ciel et disparut. A la grande surprise de la petite Gardienne, il laissa un cristal de bienveillessence derrière lui.

"Tu t'en est bien sortie, Daisy, la félicita Aquila -fait rarissime- en la rejoignant.

-Merci, Maître.

-Grâce à toi, poursuivit-il, l'âme d'un mortel est enfin en paix.

-Est-ce toujours aussi simple d'envoyer un défunt au Ciel ? le questionna son élève.

-Si un humain qui vient de mourir ne monte pas directement aux cieux, c'est parce qu'il a généralement une dernière chose à accomplir au Protectorat. Ce sera à toi de l'aider à résoudre le problème qui le retient chez les vivants.

-D'accord.

-Comme tu le vois, lâcha Aquila en désignant le cristal de bienveillessence qu'elle tenait toujours entre ses mains, la reconnaissance d'un défunt brille bien plus que celle d'un vivant. Et maintenant, Daisy, tu vas l'amener au plus vite à l'Observatoire, n'est-ce pas ?"

La jeune Célestellienne se tortilla sur place, gênée.

_En fait... J'aimerais bien faire un dernier tour dans le village, pour voir si tout va bien, avant de rentrer._

Cependant, elle n'osait l'avouer à son maître, qui s'attendait visiblement à ce qu'elle rentre sur-le-champ.

"Non, se corrigea l'ancien Gardien de Chérubelle devant son mutisme. J'oublie que tu es une Gardienne à part entière, maintenant. Tu dois retourner à l'Observatoire lorsque tu sens que le moment est venu.

-Je... je peux faire un dernier tour, alors ? osa timidement sa disciple.

-Tu n'as pas à me demander la permission, répondit-il."

Daisy crut qu'il allait s'en aller, mais il se contenta de reculer de quelques pas et de replier ses ailes.

_Il me surveille encore ou quoi ?_

"Viens me prévenir lorsque tu souhaiteras rentrer, la pria son mentor.

-Oh... bien sûr."

La jeune Gardienne repartit donc inspecter minutieusement chaque foyer en jetant un coup d'œil à travers les fenêtres. Elle voulait être certaine de pouvoir rentrer en laissant le village dans une paix relative.

"Tu veux rentrer, Daisy ? la relança Aquila quand elle repassa devant lui pour inspecter la partie ouest du village.

-N... non...

-Entendu, approuva son maître en hochant légèrement la tête. Excuse-moi de me manifester ainsi. J'ai tendance à oublier que tu es une Gardienne accomplie, maintenant. Tu es ton propre maître. Tu es libre d'aller où bon te semble."

Son élève ne s'annonça prête à rentrer que lorsqu'elle eut fait le tour de toutes les maisons.

"Je te dis au revoir, alors, conclut Aquila. J'ai encore tant de choses à faire dans le Protecto... Mh ?"

Un long sifflement sonore l'interrompit. Daisy et lui levèrent la tête pour voir passer ce qui, à première vue, pouvait ressembler à une étoile filante. En regardant mieux, la jeune Célestellienne constata qu'il s'agissait d'un train doré magnifique. Il semblait flotter sur une trainée de poussière d'étoile et filait avec détermination dans le ciel nocturne.

"Regarde, souffla Aquila, c'est l'Orion Express.

-Vous voulez dire... le train que l'on appelle "l'attelage céleste" ? s'assura sa disciple.

-Oui. C'est vrai qu'on le voit de plus en plus, ces derniers temps."

L'Orion Express disparut bientôt de leur vue. Aquila semblait totalement plongé dans ses pensées et Daisy se demanda si elle devait prendre congé. Alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouche pour lui dire au revoir, il se tourna vers elle et décida :

"Finalement, j'ai changé d'avis. Je vais rentrer à l'Observatoire avec toi, Daisy. Allons-y."

Ils se propulsèrent vers le ciel et reprirent ensemble le chemin de leur foyer côte à côte, le maître et l'élève, comme ils l'avaient fait des centaines de fois auparavant. La jeune Célestellienne accéléra pour éviter de se faire distancer.

"Maître ? le héla-t-elle lorsqu'elle fut parvenue à peu près à sa hauteur. En quoi est-ce si exceptionnel d'avoir vu passer l'attelage céleste ?

-As-tu oublié la Prophétie ? rétorqua-t-il sévèrement. C'est pourtant la base de l'enseignement célestellien.

-La Prophétie dit que, lorsque nous aurons récolté assez de bienveillessence, l'Yggdrasil donnera des fruits, récita Daisy. L'attelage céleste viendra alors nous chercher et nous emmènera au royaume du Tout-Puissant, le créateur de tout ce qui existe, car notre tâche ancestrale de protéger les mortels sera terminée.

-Exactement. L'attelage céleste fait des apparitions de plus en plus fréquentes et tu as vu comme moi le scintillement de l'Yggdrasil la dernière fois. Le moment est peut-être venu."

Daisy ne put s'empêcher de faire la moue. Elle trouvait cette prophétie bancale pour plusieurs raisons évidentes.

Jusqu'à présent, Daisy avait été une jeune Célestellienne comme les autres : elle était née de l'Yggdrasil et, une fois assez grande, elle s'était vu attribuer un professeur qui lui avait enseigné tout ce qu'elle savait. Maintenant, elle était Gardienne. Sa vie aurait dû être la même que celle de tous ses semblables depuis la nuit des temps : une fois adulte, elle aurait pris un ou une jeune novice pour élève et lui aurait à son tour transmis ses connaissances. Il ou elle aurait fini par la remplacer au poste de Gardienne de Chérubelle et Daisy, devenue Patrouilleuse ou protectrice d'une autre ville, aurait fini par mourir, après une vie de plusieurs siècles. Elle était une Célestellienne ordinaire, à ça prêt qu'elle semblait dotée d'un grand potentiel qui la rendait un peu plus éminente que les autres apprentis. Mais ça avait aussi été la cas de son maître et de nombreux autres Célestelliens avant lui.

Cette nuit, Daisy allait enfin découvrir en quoi elle était hors du commun. Ou plutôt, les évènements de la nuit marqueraient le commencement de sa véritable destinée. Mais ça, tout le monde l'ignorait.


	9. Chapter 9

[Je profite de ce nouveau chap' pour répondre au commentaire de Kira. Déjà, je suis tellement folle de ce jeu que j'ai déjà recommencé la partie cinq fois ^^; Bien sûr, ça n'est pas suffisant pour retenir les dialogues avec exactitude, du coup, pour ceux de la trame principale (par j'entends "ceux qui font avancer l'histoire"), je regarde des let's play en français lorsque j'ai besoin de les retranscrire. Pour les autres, ceux qu'on peut lire en dialoguant avec les personnages qui nous entourent, je note ceux qui me paraissent intéressants parce que je sais très bien que ceux qui font des let's play de s'embêtent pas à parler à tous le monde dans le jeu. Bon, c'est vrai aussi que je suis en train de refaire le jeu pour la cinquième fois, mais ça n'était pas spécialement pour les besoins de ma fic.

Concernant Aquila, je l'adore. C'est vraiment mon personnage préféré de toujours. Il est génial, défauts compris, c'est pour ça que j'essaie de le mettre en scène de le façon la plus proche du "vrai" personnage possible.]

"'Nous regagnerons le Royaume du Tout-Puissant, où nous pourrons enfin nous reposer pour l'éternité'. Voilà ce que mon maître m'a dit. Mais cela n'a aucun sens ! Si nous disparaissons, les mortels réduiront leur royaume à feu et à sang !"

Ca n'était pas Daisy qui venait de s'exprimer ainsi, même si elle pensait exactement la même chose. Ces paroles venaient de Mésange, l'apprentie du Gardien Tucano.

Lorsqu'ils étaient revenus à l'Observatoire, quelques minutes plus tôt, Aquila avait pris congé de son élève en prétextant qu'il devait parler au Commandait Apodis de toute urgence. Daisy ne savait donc pas si elle devait offrir directement ses cristaux de bienveillessence à l'Yggdrasil ou faire son rapport au patriarche avant. Un groupe de novices, composé de Mésange, Marcus, Merle et Ange, l'avait interpelée pour qu'elle se joigne à leur discussion.

"Il y a beaucoup de monde, comparé à d'habitude, observa la jeune Gardienne en avisant les petites groupes de Célestelliens disséminés ici et là.

-Tout à fait juste, confirma Marcus. C'est parce que tout le monde est rentré à l'Observatoire -sans exception. Pour tout dire, on n'attendait plus qu'Aquila et toi.

-Pourquoi ça ? Nous ne sommes jamais tous présents à la maison en même temps. Qui s'occupe des mortels ?

-Personne, mais la raison est des plus sensées. La rumeur dit que l'Yggdrasil va bientôt donner des fruits, expliqua Ange. Le Commandant Apodis veut que nous soyons tous là au cas où la Prophétie se réaliserait ce soir.

-Si on en revenait à notre Prophétie, justement ? intervint Mésange avec impatience. Êtes-vous d'accord avec ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure ou pas ?

-A propos de ce que deviendront les mortels si nous ne sommes plus là ? Je ne peux pas me prononcer là-dessus, s'excusa l'apprentie de Colombe. Je ne suis jamais descendue au royaume inférieur.

-Ca n'est pas étonnant, ta maîtresse travaille uniquement sur l'Observatoire. Bon, et vous, les autres ?

-Je suis du même avis que toi, Mésange, soupira Daisy. Les mortels n'ont jamais su se débrouiller sans nous.

-De plus, ajouta Merle, les monstres sont déchainés en ce moment. La plupart des humains ne savent pas se battre correctement ; ils seront réduits en pièces si nous ne sommes plus là pour les protéger.

-Peut-être que l'apparition des fruits sacrés répandra un vent de changement sur le Protectorat et rendra soudain les mortels irréprochables, supposa Marcus.

-J'en doute fort.

-Bon, les coupa Daisy, je vais voir si mon Maître en a fini avec le Commandant Apodis. A plus tard !"

Elle grimpa quatre à quatre les escaliers jusqu'à l'étage du dessus et se figea sur place devant le trône de son chef. Il était vide. Ses deux gardes du corps, en revanche, étaient toujours à leur poste.

"Le Commandant Apodis s'est rendu au pied de l'Yggdrasil, la renseigna Davy, celui de droite.

-Ton maître vient de passer, précisa Faucon, celui de gauche, et son rapport a semblé faire le plus grand plaisir à notre patriarche. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi heureux.

-D'accord. Merci."

Elle aurait eu mieux fait de passer directement par la case Yggdrasil, finalement. Mis à part quelques groupes de quatre ou cinq Célestelliens dispersés ici et là, l'étage paraissait étrangement vide.

"Où sont-ils tous passés ? s'interrogea Daisy à voix haute.

-Je crois que la plupart sont sur les terrasses de dehors, la renseigna Avica, qui l'avait entendue, depuis un groupe composé de sa sœur Lynn, d'Aaron, l'apprenti armurier, et de Cody, celui de la Gardienne Pétale. Ils sont certainement sortis voir ce qui arrive au grand Arbre du Monde.

-Il se passe vraiment quelque chose ?

-A ce qu'il se dit, oui.

-Daisy ? l'interpela un Patrouilleur non loin de là. Rapportes-tu de la bienveillessence avec toi ?"

La jeune Gardienne répondit par l'affirmative, et les yeux de ses congénères brillèrent de joie et d'émotion.

_Se pourrait-il... que la bienveillessence que je m'apprête à offrir à l'Yggdrasil fasse pousser les fruits sacrés ?_

Tout le monde en semblait persuadé, en tout cas, et cette certitude leur emplissait le coeur de félicité. Seule Colombe, appuyée sur le rebord d'une fenêtre, ne semblait pas se réjouir avec les autres.

"Quelque chose vous tracasse, Colombe ? s'inquiéta Daisy en faisant un écart pour la rejoindre.

-Est-ce que la rumeur dit vrai, Daisy ? s'enquit l'amie d'Aquila. L'Yggdrasil va-t-Il bientôt donner ses fruits ?

-Il semblerait que oui, répondit prudemment la jeune Célestellienne. Du moins, c'est ce que tout le monde semble croire.

-Et c'est certainement vrai, soupira Colombe d'une voix à la fois douce et triste. Bientôt, un envoyé viendra pour tous nous conduire au Royaume du Tout-Puissant. Mais qu'en est-il de Corvus ? Il ne nous est toujours pas revenu. Reviendra-t-il un jour... ?"

Elle se tut, semblant soudain prendre conscience qu'elle abordait là un sujet interdit.

_Corvus. Encore ce nom. C'est vraiment étrange... il sonne curieusement familier à mes oreilles... comme un très lointain souvenir dont on peine à se souvenir avec exactitude..._

"Qui c'est, ce Corvus ? murmura Daisy.

-Corvus était..."

Un instant, Colombe sembla sur le point de le lui révéler. Elle hésita et finit par souffler :

"Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus. C'est là un sujet interdit, tu comprends ? Aquila va encore me dire que je parle trop.

-Et que vous pensez trop, aussi...

-Et que je pense trop aussi, confirma la responsable des archives avec un sourire. Quoi qu'il en soit, fais comme si tu n'avais rien entendu.

-Je crois..., avança lentement la jeune Gardienne en fronçant les sourcils, je crois... que j'ai déjà entendu ce nom autrefois, quand j'étais petite. Les autres... je ne sais pas exactement qui, mais... on disait que je lui ressemblais... Oui... Je crois bien avoir déjà entendu une phrase qui mettait en relation mes yeux et ceux de... d'un certain Corvus.

-C'est fort possible, fut forcée d'avouer Colombe. Oui, Daisy, tu ressembles à ce Célestellien prénommé Corvus. Tu as des cheveux blonds comme le soleil et des yeux verts semblables aux siens. Je ne peux t'en dire plus. Ce sont là des choses que le temps a recouvertes d'un voile."

Elle la poussa doucement mais fermement du bout de son aile.

"File, maintenant ! Va retrouver Aquila et Apodis au pied de l'Yggdrasil !

-Oh, vous avez raison ! Ils doivent certainement m'attendre."

Daisy salua une dernière fois l'amie de son maître et s'en fut en courant.

Comme Avica l'avait prédit, les terrasses étaient bondées de Célestelliens qui contemplaient le ciel étoilé avec espoir, comme si l'Orion Express allait soudain jaillir des nuages. Cependant, au fur et à mesure que Daisy grimpait les marches, leur nombre diminuait singulièrement. Lorsque, essoufflée, elle gravit l'avant dernier escalier - qui conduisait au toit proprement dit, juste avant celui qu'il fallait monter pour atteindre la plateforme où se dressait l'Yggdrasil -, seuls trois Célestelliens se trouvaient là. Des vétérans tous les trois.

"Daisy, vous voilà enfin ! l'accueillit d'un d'entre eux. Nous n'attendions plus que vous.

-Ah, souffla un autre avec extase, penser que la bienveillessence que j'ai récoltée va contribuer à la floraison des fruits sacrés de l'Yggdrasil m'émeut."

La jeune Gardienne se faufila entre ses semblables pour gagner l'ultime escalier. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à poser le pied sur la première marche, son regard fut attiré par un éclat immaculé sur sa droite. Elle rebroussa chemin et contourna le promontoire où se dressait l'Arbre du Monde pour aller voir de plus près. Une forme immobile était recroquevillée là, les ailes frémissantes.

_Bram ?_

Intriguée, elle posa la main sur l'épaule de son ami. Il fit un bond spectaculaire à son contact et tourna vers elle de grands yeux anxieux et coupables.

"Non ! s'écria-t-il. Tu m'as retrouvé ! P... Pardonne-moi, je..."

Il s'arrêta net lorsqu'il s'aperçut que c'était la petite silhouette de Daisy qui se tenait devant lui, et non pas l'impressionnante carrure de son maître.

"Oh, c'est toi, Daisy. Tu m'as fait peur, avoua-t-il.

-C'est ce que j'ai constaté, répliqua son amie, un peu éberluée. Que fais-tu donc ici ?

-J'ai entendu parler d'étranges activités au pied de l'Yggdrasil, et je suis venu me cacher ici pour me protéger de tout mal, confessa Bram d'un air sombre.

-Pourquoi te cacher ? s'étonna l'autre. Au contraire, ce qui arrive à l'Yggdrasil est synonyme de réjouissances."

L'apprenti Gardien se tendit soudain, tous sens en alerte, les plumes hérissées.

"Daisy... Je sens une force considérable s'élever..., professa-t-il d'une voix incertaine. Quelque chose... quelque chose arrive droit sur nous. Quelque chose de mauvais...

-Tu en est certain ? insista sa camarade, gagnée par son appréhension.

-Oui... Quelque chose va bientôt nous atteindre... Et ce sera la fin... Daisy ! As-tu de la bienveillessence ? s'enquit-il d'une voix pressante en pivotant brusquement vers elle.

-Oui.

-Vas-y ! Offre-lui-en plein ! la pressa Bram. Vite, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard !"

Elle recula, consternée par son affolement. Pour sa part, elle ne percevait nulle menace imminente, mais se pouvait-il qu'il ait raison ?

_Les vétérans l'auraient senti, si nous étions en danger. Non ? Ou alors, ils sont bien trop accaparés par la promesse de notre délivrance prochaine..._

Incertaine, la jeune Gardienne regagna l'escalier et grimpa lentement les quelques marches qui menaient au pied de l'Yggdrasil, le ventre noué par l'appréhension. Son Maître et son chef s'y trouvaient déjà, les yeux levés vers l'arbre sacré. Ils se tournèrent simultanément vers elle lorsqu'elle s'approcha.

"Bravo, Daisy, la félicita Aquila. Tu as vraiment choisi le bon moment pour venir nous rejoindre."

_Ah bon ? Moi qui croyais que je serai en retard à force de bavarder avec tout le monde..._

"Regarde l'Yggdrasil, poursuivit-il en se tournant de nouveau vers l'arbre. Il est prêt à porter des fruits grâce à toute la bienveillessence que nous Lui avons offerte.

-Oh oh ! se réjouit le Commandant Apodis. Oui, Il est bien sur le point de donner des fruits."

En effet, l'arbre sacré scintillait vivement et Daisy plissa les yeux, éblouie. D'une voix profonde et pleine de mystère, le patriarche entonna :

"Les fyggs ouvrent les portes célestes et révèlent aux Célestelliens la voix du salut...

-... et c'est dans ce vaisseau céleste que nous, Gardiens élus, entrerons au Royaume du Tout-Puissant, compléta Aquila."

Il ordonna alors à son élève :

"Le moment est arrivé, Daisy. Offre la bienveillessence que tu as recueillie au grand Yggdrasil. Fais donc et Il donnera enfin les fruits tant attendus.

-D'accord..."

Deux émotions contradictoires se bousculaient en elle, une étrange excitation mêlée de tristesse. Elle venait tout juste de devenir Gardienne, le rêve de toute sa vie, et il était déjà temps pour elle de rejoindre le Ciel ? Elle aurait bien aimé poursuivre sa tâche de protectrice des mortels encore un peu. Et puis, elle s'inquiétait pour les humains.

_Que deviendront-ils sans nous ? Qui protègera Bérangère et son grand-père lors de leur prochain voyage à Ablithia, par exemple ? Personne, sûrement. Comment va-t-elle réagir en découvrant que la Gardienne qu'elle vénère tant l'a abandonnée ?_

Sous le poids de dizaines d'yeux braqués sur elle, Daisy tendit ses deux mains en coupe, où scintillaient ses trois cristaux de bienveillessence, vers le ciel. La lumière qui résulta de leur fusion avec l'arbre sacré fut dix fois plus éblouissante que de coutume. A la stupeur et l'émerveillement de tous, de gros et lourds fruits d'or poussèrent instantanément sur les branches, les faisant ployer sous leur poids. Des murmures subjugués se firent entendre un peu partout. Ceux-ci s'accentuèrent lorsque l'Orion Express fendit le ciel à toute allure.

"Les fyggs sacrées poussent... et l'attelage céleste apparaît..., souffla le Commandant Apodis. Louanges ! La Prophétie se réalise !"

Aucun des autres Célestelliens assemblés ne parvient à proférer le moindre mot, tant leur émerveillement était grand. De plus, les plus âgés d'entre eux avaient peine à croire que le jour annoncé depuis la naissance de leur peuple était enfin là. Aquila, comme tous les autres, suivait l'Orion Express des yeux, l'air fasciné, lui qui était si difficile à impressionner d'habitude.

Le train doré fit deux ou trois fois le tour de l'Observatoire, avant de s'arrêter progressivement près de l'un de ses flancs. Il y eu une seule seconde de silence parfait, qui sembla à la fois infinie et brève, comme si le temps s'était arrêté d'un seul coup. Plus un bruit. Nul frémissement de plume, nul souffle léger du vent dans les branches de l'Yggdrasil, nul grincement de roue de l'Orion Express. Rien. Le silence.

Puis, Daisy vit le regard de son maître s'assombrir d'un coup et ses ailes se tendre subitement, en alerte, comme celles de Bram. Il se tourna vers elle et ouvrit la bouche pour la mettre en garde, mais aucun son n'eut le temps de franchir ses lèvres. Un grondement sinistre se fit entendre. Venu d'on se sait où, un violent rayon de magie noire, chargé d'une électricité malsaine, déchira la nuit et vint percuter l'Orion Express de plein fouet. Les wagons se détachèrent les uns des autres et tombèrent dans le vide en crépitant.

"Qu'est-ce que... qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? balbutia le patriarche, sous le choc.

-Seigneur, l'interpela Aquila d'une voix maîtrisée mais pressante, vous devriez vous mettre à l'abri. Toi aussi,..."

Le nom de son élève, qu'il s'apprêtait à prononcer, fut couvert par un bruit assourdissant, celui de dizaines d'éclairs semblables au premier qui jaillirent de tous les côtés. L'un d'entre eux percuta l'Observatoire, faisant trembler le foyer des Célestelliens sur ses fondations. La secousse fut telle que nombre d'entre eux furent projetés au sol. Daisy, déséquilibrée, tomba en arrière.

_Mais... Mais je croyais que l'Yggdrasil nous protégeait de tout mal, quel qu'il soit..._

La jeune Gardienne entendit sans aucun mal les cris terrifiés de ses congénères, qui s'intensifièrent lorsque de gros nuages menaçants encerclèrent l'Observatoire et cachèrent le ciel et les étoiles. Un vent violent se leva, si puissant que même Aquila fut forcé de s'accroupir pour résister aux bourrasques. Tandis que l'enfer se déchaînait autour d'eux, Daisy le vit jeter un rapide coup d'œil dans sa direction pour s'assurer qu'elle tenait le coup. Presque à plat ventre par terre, sa jeune élève lui rendit un regard empli de confusion.

"Maître, que se passe-t-il ?"

Elle aurait voulu pouvoir crier par dessus les mugissements du vent, mais sa voix n'était qu'un murmure.

"Aurions-nous été... dupés ? souffla le Commandant Apodis, cramponné à une racine, quelques pas sur sa gauche."

Aquila et lui échangèrent un regard, mais, à voir leur visage calme mais désorienté, Daisy comprit qu'ils ignoraient, comme elle, ce qui était en train de se passer.

Curieusement, la jeune Gardienne ne parvenait pas à être terrorisée, juste inquiète. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son maître qui, les yeux fixés au sol, semblait réfléchir intensément. Tant qu'il était là, elle se sentait en sécurité.

_C'est complètement idiot... Même lui n'a aucune emprise sur ce qui nous arrive._

Le vent forcit encore. Dans une ultime tentative pour lui résister, Daisy plaqua ses ailes contre ses flancs. Impuissante, elle suivit des yeux les quelques fragiles plumes blanches qui s'en étaient détachées et qui tourbillonnèrent quelques instants avant d'être déchiquetées, malmenées et battues par la tempête. Ses cheveux blonds volaient dans tous les sens; elle les écarta brièvement de main avant de s'accrocher de plus belle à la racine la plus proche.

_Bram avait raison. Quelque chose de dangereux est bien sur le point de nous anéantir. _

Les éclairs de lumière étaient de plus en plus nombreux. Daisy se passe brièvement la main sur les yeux, aveuglée par l'un d'eux.

_Cette tempête va-t-elle encore durer longtemps ?_

Les puissantes rafales de vent redoublèrent d'un seul coup, de façon si inattendue et si violente qu'elles propulsèrent Daisy dans les airs. Surprise, la jeune Célestellienne eut cependant la présence d'esprit de resserrer brutalement ses mains sur sa racine.

"M...Maître ! gémit-elle d'une voix suppliante et terrifiée à présent, certaine que la tempête allait l'aspirer d'une seconde à l'autre."

Aquila redressa brusquement la tête, comme s'il venait tout juste de se souvenir qu'elle était là, et non pas en sûreté à l'intérieur. Les doigts de son élève glissèrent sur l'écorce et elle lâcha prise au moment même où il tendait la main vers elle pour la rattraper. Mais il avait réagi trop tard -une minuscule seconde trop tard. Même si Daisy eut elle aussi le réflexe de tendre le bras pour s'agripper à lui, les doigts tendus au maximum, ils étaient déjà bien trop loin pour s'atteindre -en une minuscule seconde, le vent l'entrainait déjà hors de portée.

"Daisy ! DAISY !"

Le cri de son maître résonna au milieu de la tempête, malgré les hurlements du vent. Dans ses yeux gris orage, la petite Célestellienne discerna, en plus du choc de la voir se faire emporter, une autre émotion qu'elle ne lui avait jamais vu. La peur. De la vraie peur.

Daisy, pour sa part, était terrifiée. Les violents bourrasque l'entrainèrent vers le haut à une vitesse folle, pourtant elle eut largement le temps de voir le bras d'Aquila toujours tendu vers elle. Puis, finalement, au bout d'à peine quelques secondes, elle se retrouva propulsée au dessus des nuages menaçants et son foyer disparut de sa vue. Et là, elle se retrouva violemment expulsée de l'Observatoire. Elle eut juste confusément conscience que des sphères dorées tombaient vers le Protectorat avant que sa propre chute commence. Si rapide, si violente que Daisy perdit immédiatement connaissance.

Horrifiés, impuissants, les Célestelliens accrochés où ils pouvaient suivirent des yeux le corps frêle de la petite Gardienne, la masse blonde de ses cheveux et le petit paquet de plumes que formaient ses ailes, jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse définitivement de leur vue. Seules quelques plumes blanches restèrent dans son sillage comme témoins de sa chute.


	10. Chapter 10

_[Je suis tellement contente d'avoir des commentaires auxquels répondre, vous n'avez pas idée. Bien, je réponds donc à ceux de Kira. Déjà, un grand merci d'avoir posté trois commentaires au lieu d'un seul, ça m'a fait très plaisir. Oh, et ne me remercie pas de te répondre, voyons. C'est tout à fait normal, je pense. Et ne me remercie pas non plus de publier ma fic, je le fais avec un immense plaisir. L'écrire, c'est un peu comme rejouer à ce jeu que j'adore, mais en le mettant en texte et en rajoutant des choses. Tout d'abord, eh bien... autant que je te le dise tout de suite : je suis tout à fait contre le fait que Daisy et son maître soient amoureux. Vraiment. Ils sont très proches, c'est vrai, mais simplement comme le sont un mentor et son apprentie, pas plus. Ils ne sont pas amoureux. Après, je sais bien que beaucoup pensent qu'ils devraient finir ensemble. Moi, je ne suis pas DU TOUT de cet avis. Ne vois donc aucune romance entre Daisy et Aquila dans ma fic'. Ceci étant dit, vu que c'est mon perso préféré et que je l'adore, je risque d'énormément le citer tout au long de l'histoire. Si tu veux, tu peux toujours interpréter leur relation comme étant celle de deux amants. Simplement, moi, je bannie cette relation entre eux. Désolée, j'espère ne pas avoir été insultante. ;C Je pense comme ça, c'est tout. Mais libre à toi de les voir en amants, je sais que c'est le cas pour beaucoup. Si je t'ai vexée, je m'en excuse, mais je ne changerai pas d'opinion quant à la relation entre Daisy et son maître. Ce ne sont pas des amants. Ensuite, pour les ellipses... je pense qu'elles auront surtout lieu lors des déplacements entre villages. Je risque de partir du fait qu'il y a plusieurs jours de voyage, alors je ne vais bien sûr pas tout raconter dans le détail. D'ailleurs, je risque de rajouter pas mal de choses qui ne sont pas dans le jeu original, grâce à Sayo (spéciale dédicace à toi, Sayo ;3) qui m'a donné quelques idées intéressantes. _

_Voilà, j'espère avoir répondu à tes questions comme il se doit. En espérant que tu continueras d'aimer ma fic' !]_

Sa chute vers le Protectorat dura plusieurs heures. Le ciel nocturne finit par pâlir et se teinta des premières lueurs de l'aube. Si elle avait été consciente, Daisy aurait remarqué que le monde était secoué tout entier par un puissant tremblement de terre, provoqué par la même force inconnue qui avait attaquée l'Observatoire. Nul ne pouvait prévoir les conséquences que ce séisme aurait sur l'ensemble du Protectorat. Pas encore, du moins.

Nombreux furent les mortels qui aperçurent la jeune Célestellienne tomber en piqué à travers le ciel pâlissant. Cependant, ils ne virent d'elle qu'une trainée lumineuse et brillante qu'ils prirent tout bonnement pour une étoile filante. Ils ne distinguèrent même pas les plumes blanches qui se détachaient de ses ailes par paquets entiers au fur et à mesure qu'elle tombait. Même du fond de sa profonde inconscience, elle en ressentait l'atroce souffrance. C'était pire encore que si on lui arrachait les cheveux par poignées : les ailes des Célestelliens étaient d'une sensibilité extrême. Jamais elle n'avait eu aussi mal de sa vie.

Contre toute attente, elle ne chuta pas en ligne droite. Son corps, après avoir traversé des couches et des couches de nuages tout droit, dévia légèrement de sa trajectoire et poursuivit sa course en diagonale. Si un Célestellien s'était trouvé non loin à cet instant, il aurait pu aisément suivre sa piste grâce aux plumes qu'elle semait dans son sillage. Mais aucun de ses siens n'était là. Daisy était seule. Complètement seule.

Sa chute s'acheva peu de temps après le lever du jour, à ces heures fraiches et pures où paysans et marchands partent travailler. Elle tomba la tête en bas, dans un endroit bien connu d'elle, quelques secondes après une ultime secousse qui alarma les humains, croyant que le tremblement de terre allait reprendre. Mais non. Un bruit assourdissant, suivi d'un son de vagues qui se brisent violemment sur la rive et d'éclaboussures, suivit cette secousse. Lorsque, interloqués, les habitants de Chérubelle assemblés dehors se précipitèrent vers l'origine de ces bruits -c'est à dire, leur cascade à l'eau miraculeuse-, ils eurent la plus grande surprise de leur vie. Dans le bassin de la chute d'eau, ils découvrirent une fille, de quinze ou seize ans d'après eux, plutôt petite et menue, blonde comme le soleil malgré sa tignasse gorgée d'eau, qui flottait, évanouie.

Ses cinq sens se réveillèrent les uns après les autres.

L'ouïe, tout d'abord. Les trilles joyeuses d'un merle, l'écho lointain ponctué de cris aigus et d'appels des enfants qui jouent, des portes qui claquent, la rumeur étouffée des gens qui discutent. Ces bruits de village en pleine activité, si différents de ceux qui rythmaient la vie chez elle, commencèrent par se fondre dans ses rêves confus avant de la faire réémerger dans la réalité.

Ensuite, le toucher. Elle prit peu à peu conscience de l'épais matelas sous elle et de l'oreiller moelleux qui maintenait sa tête. Du contact vif de l'air et d'une légère brise sur ses jambes et son bras droit uniquement.

Puis, l'odorat et le goût. Une odeur riche de légumes divers, de pain chaud tout juste sorti du four et d'herbe coupée lui monta aux narines et sa langue s'en imprégna. Sa bouche et ses lèvres étaient sèches et, sans y réfléchir, elle les humecta.

Peu à peu, elle sortit de sa torpeur et son cerveau se remit lentement en marche. Elle savait qu'elle n'était pas chez elle. Les sons, les odeurs, les perceptions n'y étaient pas du tout les mêmes qu'à l'Observatoire. Ici, tout semblait intense et riche. Chez elle, son environnement évoquait plutôt la pureté et la tiédeur. Alors qu'elle commençait à réfléchir et reprenait totalement ses esprits, une évidence s'imposa à elle. Brutale. Violente. Horrifiante.

_Mon dos... je ne sens plus rien... je ne sens plus... mes ailes... qu'est-ce que... pourquoi... pourquoi je ne sens plus mes ailes ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à mes ailes ? Ce vide que je sens dans mon dos... Atroce... Mes ailes... Je... je ne les sens plus..._

Son coeur s'emballa aussitôt et se mit à cogner brutalement dans sa poitrine. Prise de panique, elle se redressa brusquement et ouvrit les yeux dans le même mouvement. La lumière du soleil de midi qui se déversait dans la pièce l'aveugla et lui fit monter des larmes aux yeux. Elle s'empressa de clore les paupières de nouveau. Avec précaution, elle se tordit le bras en arrière et, la paume posée à plat sur son dos, elle remonta lentement la main vers les deux fines ouvertures dans son dos, près des omoplates, d'où jaillissaient ses ailes. Rien. Nulle plume n'effleura ses doigts, nul os creux tel ceux des oiseaux ne se fit sentir sous sa paume. Elle n'avait plus ses ailes.

Une horrible nausée lui noua la gorge en même temps qu'une envie de pleurer. Tremblante, elle ramena ses genoux sous son menton, entoura ses jambes de ses bras et se laissa tomber sur le côté. Les paupières toujours serrées pour échapper à l'horrible vérité, elle émit un gémissement aigu et étranglé, presque bestial, qui se retrouva vite étouffé par un sanglot.

_Qu'est-il arrivé à mes ailes ? Que m'est-il arrivé à moi ? De... de quelle horrible mutilation suis-je la victime ? Une Célestellienne sans ailes est une Célestellienne diminuée, humiliée et amputée d'une part essentielle d'elle-même. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ça m'arrive à moi ?_

Elle était tellement sous le choc que, lorsque la porte de la chambre où elle se trouvait s'ouvrit, elle sursauta violemment et son coeur battit la chamade de plus belle. Secouée de tremblements convulsifs, à moitié recroquevillée sur elle-même, les doigts serrés sur ses jambes, les cheveux ébouriffé et les yeux écarquillés par le choc et la surprise, elle ressemblait en tous points à un petit animal pris au piège. Cela ne sembla pas déstabiliser la nouvelle arrivante outre mesure. Bérangère, car c'était elle, entra dans la pièce et posa un plateau sur la table de chevet.

"Te voilà enfin réveillée ! se réjouit la jeune fille, ravie. J'ai bien cru que tu ne reprendrais jamais connaissance."

La respiration de Daisy se bloqua dans sa poitrine.

_Elle... elle... elle me... voit ?_

Cela en fut beaucoup trop pour elle. La jeune Célestellienne se réévanouit.

La seconde fois fut la bonne. Lorsqu'elle reprit ses esprits, Daisy savait déjà ce qui l'attendait. Sans bouger, les yeux toujours fermés, elle inspira et expira longuement pour se calmer. Garder son sang-froid en toutes situations, voilà ce que son maître lui avait recommandé.

_Bien... Que m'a enseigné mon Maître, déjà ? En situation inconnue, dresser la liste de ses certitudes._

_Certitudes 1 : J'ai perdu mes ailes et sans doute mon auréole, puisqu'une mortelle comme Bérangère peut me voir._

_Certitude 2 : Je suis à Chérubelle, probablement dans la maison de cette dernière._

_Certitude 3 : Je suis vivante._

Un peu rassérénée, Daisy se redressa lentement et cala son dos contre ses oreillers. Elle observa attentivement les environs. Le lit dans lequel elle s'était éveillée était installé dans un angle de la pièce. Il y avait en plus une table de chevet, où fumait toujours un bol de soupe, une étagère pleine de livres, une petite table et une chaise pour seuls mobilier. La jeune Célestellienne aperçut ses collants, soigneusement pliés, étendus sur le dossier de la chaise, ses bottines au pied du lit et son épée de cuivre posée sur la table. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle baissa les yeux sur ses jambes nues étendues devant elle qu'elle se rendit compte que la droite était bandée. La manche droite de son t-shirt avait été retroussée aussi haut que possible et laissait voir un bandage blanc autour de son bras. Idem pour ses mains : elles avaient été intégralement pansées. Daisy entreprit de s'examiner pour voir si elle était blessée ailleurs. A priori non, excepté à la tête : un bandage lui enserrait le front. Le plus étrange, c'était qu'elle n'avait mal nul part. Peut être se sentait-elle un peu courbaturée et désorientée, mais guère souffrante ni même différente. Exception faite de l'absence de ses précieuses ailes, qui se faisait cruellement ressentir, elle se sentait exactement comme d'habitude.

La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau sur Bérangère. Lorsqu'elle vit Daisy de nouveau consciente, la jeune fille lui sourit, de ce magnifique grand sourire qui lui collait au visage presque en permanence.

"Re-bonjour, la salua-t-elle. Tu te sens mieux que tout à l'heure ?"

La jeune Gardienne acquiesça.

"Ah, tant mieux, reprit la jeune mortelle en s'emparant du bol de soupe et en le fourrant dans les mains de Daisy. Le choc a dû être vraiment rude, pour toi, quand tu t'es réveillée ici.

-Ou... oui..., balbutia Daisy en se saisissant maladroitement du récipient.

-Tiens, mange, lui conseilla son hôtesse. Tu as besoin de reprendre des forces pour guérir de ces terribles blessures.

-Oui... "

La petite blonde porta le bol à son nez et huma délicatement le breuvage qu'il contenait, une soupe épaisse et odorante que, elle le savait, Bérangère faisait elle-même. Elle se demandait bien quel goût cela pouvait bien avoir, et aussi ce que ça faisait de manger.

"Tu te demandes sûrement où tu te trouves, supposa Bérangère. Et surtout qui je suis, et pourquoi tu t'es réveillée dans cette chambre inconnue."

_Oh que non, Bérangère. Je n'ai nul besoin de tes explications ; je connais déjà tout de toi et de ce qu'il faut savoir sur ce village. Je sais que je me trouve à Chérubelle et que toi, Bérangère, tu tiens seule la petite auberge d'ici. Je sais que ta mère est morte lorsque tu étais toute petite, parce qu'elle était de santé très fragile et souvent malade. Cela fait partie des renseignements que Cygne et Tucano nous ont communiqués le jour où ton père a emménagé ici. Car tu es née à Ablithia, à la fin du mois de juin, et tu avais trois ans à peine lorsque ton père est venu vivre là, peu de temps après la mort de ta mère. Je sais que ton père s'est éteint aussi, il y a deux ans, et que tu vis désormais seule avec ton grand-père. Enfin, si je me trouve dans cette chambre, c'est certainement parce que tu m'as trouvée et soignée. Mais cela ne me surprend guère. Tu as toujours eu un coeur si bon et généreux._

Mais Daisy ne pouvait rien dire de tout cela, évidemment. Alors elle se contenta de tremper le doigt dans le breuvage brûlant et de l'observer avec curiosité. Heureusement pour elle, Bérangère avait entrepris de refermer la fenêtre ouverte et, lui tournant le dos, elle ne vit rien de son manège.

"Pour commencer, mon nom est Bérangère, se présenta la jeune aubergiste. C'est moi qui tiens la modeste auberge de ce village, Chérubelle."

Elle se tourna vers Daisy, qui suçotait son doigt et semblait trouver la soupe très à son goût. Elle poursuivit en venant s'assoir au bord du lit :

"Il y a deux semaines de ça, je t'ai trouvée, inconsciente, dans le bassin de la cascade qui coule ici. Tu étais en piteux état, alors je t'ai ramenée chez moi pour te soigner.

-Deux semaines ! l'interrompit sa protégée. Tu veux dire que j'ai perdu connaissance pendant deux semaines ?

-Tu avais bien besoin de repos. Tes blessures étaient vraiment graves, tu sais. Ce long sommeil a semblé te faire le plus grand bien.

-Mais deux semaines, c'est long..."

Bérangère surprit le regard préoccupé de son invitée, aussi s'enquit-elle d'un ton plus gai pour changer de sujet :

"Comment t'appelles-tu, au fait ?

-Daisy, répondit machinalement Daisy sans chercher à lui mentir. Je m'appelle Daisy.

-Dai... Daisy ? répéta la jeune aubergiste, incrédule, en ouvrant de grands yeux. C'est... C'est vraiment ton nom ?

-Oui.

-Je... Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant, mais... Daisy est le nom de la Gardienne qui veille sur nous, habitants de Chérubelle."

La jeune mortelle la fixait comme si elle avait devant elle le Tout-Puissant en personne.

"Oh... vrai... vraiment ? fit la jeune Célestellienne avec toute l'innocence dont elle était capable. Je ne savais pas... Quelle incroyable coïncidence."

A ces mots, Bérangère cligna des yeux et exhala un long soupir.

"Tu as raison, ça ne peut être que le fruit du hasard, admit-elle en secouant la tête, comme pour se moquer d'elle-même. Excuse-moi, l'espace d'un instant, j'ai vraiment cru que tu étais notre Gardienne tombée du ciel. J'ai beaucoup trop d'imagination."

Daisy lui sourit sans répondre. Elle porta le bol à ses lèvres et avala de longues gorgées de soupe délicieuse.

"Alors, dis-moi, Daisy, d'où viens-tu ?

-Je... je viens de... euh..., balbutia l'intéressée, qui réfléchit désespérément pour trouver un mensonge convaincant."

Comme elle n'y parvenait pas, elle marmonna platement en lui rendant le bol à présent vide :

"Je ne peux pas te le dire. Désolée, mais... ça m'est défendu. Merci pour la soupe. Et les soins. Et... l'hospitalité.

-Oh... très bien. Je t'en prie, ne me remercie pas, protesta gentiment Bérangère. Tu avais besoin d'aide, je t'en ai apporté, voilà tout. Reste ici autant que tu veux et fais comme chez toi, d'accord ?

-D'accord. Merci..."

Daisy ne savait pas quoi dire devant tant de gentillesse. Venant de la jeune aubergiste, qui avait toujours été prévenante et prête à venir en aide à quiconque en avait besoin, cela ne la surprenait pas vraiment. Mais se retrouver dans la peau de la petite chose blessée et vulnérable à aider, au lieu d'être celle qui offrait sa protection, la perturbait beaucoup. Bérangère se leva après s'être étirée et prévint son invitée :

"Il est temps pour moi de retourner travailler. J'étais juste passée pour préparer le déjeuner et vérifier si ton état s'était amélioré. On se voit ce soir, d'accord ?

-D'a... d'accord..."

La jeune mortelle s'en alla en emportant le bol et le plateau avec elle. Daisy, pour sa part, ne pouvait plus supporter de rester couchée. Elle éprouvait le besoin viscéral de sortir de la petite chambre, pour prendre l'air et réfléchir à ce qu'elle était supposée faire dans cette situation inconnue.

Lentement, la petite Gardienne posa ses pieds nus sur le plancher. Elle défit ses bandages un par un : plus aucune trace de blessure, quelle qu'elle soit. Même pas la moindre cicatrice. Ses premiers pas furent un peu hésitants et chancelants; cependant elle retrouva bien vite son équilibre. Elle remit ses collants avec précaution pour ne pas les émailler, chaussa ses bottines et glissa son épée dans son dos. Une fois ces préparatifs achevés, elle gagna la porte et passa la tête à l'extérieur de la chambre. La porte d'à côté, elle le savait, menait à la chambre de Bérangère. L'escalier en face, au rez-de-chaussée. Elle descendit donc prudemment les degrés et traversa rapidement la cuisine/salle à manger/chambre du grand-père, en prenant bien soin de ne pas réveiller ce dernier. Dans la pièce flottait encore une bonne odeur de nourriture.

Daisy sortit et cligna des yeux, éblouie par le soleil. Maintenant qu'elle était dehors, les bruits de la vie de Chérubelle lui parvinrent plus distinctement. Ainsi clouée au sol, sans ailes, visible aux yeux de tous, la jeune Célestellienne se sentit encore plus petite que de coutume et les bâtiments la dominaient de toute leur hauteur. Ses pas la guidèrent instinctivement jusqu'à la statue de la Gardienne, cette statue de pierre supposée la représenter et où était gravé son nom. Elle s'arrêta devant la sculpture, son seul et unique lien avec sa maison céleste, désormais inaccessible. Les oiseaux gazouillaient dans les arbres alentours et le grondement de la cascade était toujours identique à lui même. Le calme et la sérénité des lieux contrastaient fortement avec l'hécatombe qu'elle avait vécue avant de perdre connaissance.

_Oh, j'espère que tout le monde va bien, à la maison. J'espère que personne n'est blessé, ou pire. Tout-Puissant, faites que les miens soient tous indemnes. Faites que... mon Maître et mon chef s'en soient sortis, en étant si exposés sur le toit de l'Observatoire. Je n'ai nul moyen de savoir ce qui leur est arrivé, mais... je veux juste qu'ils aillent bien. Tous._

_Comment ai-je bien pu atterrir ici ? Ma chute de l'Observatoire aurait dû m'entrainer vers ces terres inhospitalières qui se situent sous notre foyer. Chérubelle est si loin de chez moi... _

_Ma chute a-t-elle été brutale au point de m'avoir dépossédée de mes attributs divins ? Comment mon auréole a-t-elle pu se briser aussi facilement ? Et mes ailes ? Elles sont une partie de moi au même titre que chacun de mes membres. Pourquoi n'ai-je pas, par exemple, perdu mes bras ou mes jambes ?_

_Que s'est-il passé là-haut ? Cette Prophétie était supposée nous apporter une paix éternelle au royaume du Tout-Puissant. Pourtant, la maison a essuyé une attaque et l'attelage céleste a été détruit. Jamais notre royaume n'avait été malmené ainsi. Pourquoi... Pourquoi cela arrive-t-il maintenant, juste après la floraison des fyggs ?_

_L'Yggdrasil est censée nous protéger de tout mal extérieur. Quelle est donc cette macabre puissance qui a même déjouée les défenses du grand Arbre du Monde ? Jamais je n'avais vu de magie aussi noire et malsaine. Mais surtout...l'agresseur connaissait notre existence. Il ou elle savait que nous étions là. Quel genre d'être est-il ou est-elle? Et pourquoi s'en prendre à nous ?_

_Je... J'aimerais rentrer à la maison. Mais je n'ai plus aucun moyen de retour maintenant. _

_Est-ce que les miens vont me chercher ? Est-ce qu'ils ont la possibilité d'envoyer des secours ? Et d'abord... suis-je la seule à être tombée ? Et à avoir été privée de mes ailes et de mon auréole ?_

Tant de questions tourbillonnaient dans sa tête. Tant de questions, et elle n'avait de réponse à aucune d'elles. Elle resta debout au pied de la statue longtemps, comme en transe. Mais rien ne bougea, rien ne changea à Chérubelle. Le Protectorat semblait toujours le même. Daisy était livrée à elle-même.

"Hé ! C'est Daisy. Celle qui est arrivée juste après le tremblement de terre, l'autre jour ! s'exclama soudain une voix derrière la jeune Célestellienne."

_Hein ?_

Celle-ci, encore à demi plongée dans ses pensées, se retourna lentement. Hugo et Martial se dirigeaient vers elle. Ce dernier semblait aussi sûr de lui et arrogant que d'habitude. Il lui agita la main devant les yeux.

"Ohé ! Réveille-toi ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, à regarder dans le vide ?"

Daisy ne sut absolument pas quoi lui répondre. Devant son mutisme, Martial secoua la tête.

"Je ne sais pas pourquoi Bérangère perd son temps avec une fille comme elle, commenta-t-il à l'intention d'Hugo. Elle refuse de dire d'où elle vient, ses vêtements sont vraiment bizarres... Elle ne m'inspire pas du tout confiance."

_Non mais, de quoi tu te mêles ?_

"C'est à cause de son nom que Bérangère est si gentille avec elle, lui dit son ami. C'est celui de la Gardienne de notre village.

-Ha ! Je parie que c'est même pas son vrai nom, Daisy. Ce n'est qu'une bonne à rien de troubadour qui prend un nom de Gardienne pour déjeuner à l'œil."

_T..Troubadour ? Vous me prenez tous pour une troubadour ?_

"Je vous en prie, finit par grogner l'intéressée, agacée. Faites comme si je n'étais pas là.

-Tiens ? Tu sais parler, finalement ? se moqua Martial."

Avant même que Daisy puisse répliquer, il pointa le doigt vers elle et siffla :

"Je te préviens, saltimbanque, je ne te laisserai pas jouer ton numéro minable dans MON secteur !

-Hein ? Quel numéro minable ? demanda la jeune Célestellienne, interloquée.

-Ouais, fais gaffe, renchérit Hugo. Martial n'est pas content que tu occupes toute l'attention de Bérangère !"

_Ah, c'est donc ça ?_

Daisy sourit, amusée. Elle plus que quiconque savait que Martial tournait autour de la jeune aubergiste depuis qu'il était en âge de s'intéresser aux filles.

"La ferme, espèce d'idiot ! le rabroua le jeune garçon. Pourquoi tu as dit ça ?!"

Anxieux, il regarda fébrilement autour de lui. Justement, Bérangère se dirigeait vers eux, et elle ne semblait pas très contente.

"Ho oh..., marmonna-t-il.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi est-ce que vous embêtez Daisy, tous les deux ? s'indigna la jeune mortelle aux cheveux lavande.

-Heu... salut, Bérangère. Il ne se passe rien du tout. On apprenait juste à Daisy quelques...euh... règles de vie dans le... le village."

Bérangère ne sembla pas convaincue.

"Et puis de toute façon, on était sur le point de partir, conclut Martial. Viens, Hugo."

Les deux garçons s'éloignèrent sous le regard de la jeune aubergiste, qui soupira :

"Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi Martial est si imbu de lui-même, ces derniers temps. Il n'était pas comme ça avant."

_Hein ? Tu en es certaine ? Je l'ai toujours vu aussi arrogant, moi._

"Enfin... si tu te promènes dehors, c'est sûrement que tu te sens mieux, Daisy, remarqua-t-elle en reportant son attention sur sa protégée.

-Oui, je me sens bien, confirma l'intéressée. Et c'est certainement grâce à toi.

-Monter ici me rappelle la première fois que je t'ai trouvée. J'ai été si surprise. Le tremblement de terre a dû te faire tomber du haut de la chute d'eau. Tu as de la chance d'avoir survécu."

_Oh, si tu savais... Je suis tombée de bien plus haut._

La jeune mortelle ne pouvait pas savoir que, en temps que Célestellienne, Daisy était de constitution robuste et dotée d'une capacité de régénération hors normes. Un humain aurait certainement perdu la vie ne serait-ce qu'en chutant du haut de la cascade. Mais Daisy était loin d'être aussi fragile qu'un humain.

Bérangère pris congé en lui expliquant qu'elle n'avait plus rien à faire à l'auberge aujourd'hui et qu'elle rentrait chez elle.

"Profite bien de ta promenade, Daisy, lança-t-elle en partant. On se retrouve chez moi. Mais ne te fatigue pas trop, d'accord ?

-Oui, oui..."

_Bon, je suppose que je n'arriverai à rien en restant plantée ici._

La jeune Gardienne descendit du promontoire.

_Qu'est-ce que mon Maître me dirait de faire s'il était là ? En fait, il avait raison de me traiter en débutante. Je ne sais pas du tout quoi faire dans ce genre de situation._

Comme elle errait dans le village, les gens la regardaient passer avec un regard empli de curiosité. Certains la gratifiaient d'un signe de tête lorsqu'elle passait devant eux, et la religieuse fut la première à lui adresser la parole.

"Vous voilà de nouveau sur pied, mon enfant, constata la femme avec gentillesse. Vous avez beaucoup de chance d'avoir fait une telle chute et de vous en tirer avec seulement quelques contusions. Un Gardien doit certainement veiller sur vous. C'est la seule explication. Il se pourrait même que ce soit notre propre Gardienne, dont vous portez le nom, qui vous ait accordé Sa divine protection.

-Heu... Oui, c'est possible..."

_Que diriez-vous si vous appreniez que votre Gardienne était en train de tomber du ciel, lors de ce tremblement de terre ? Qu'elle n'était même pas en train de vous protéger durant cette catastrophe ? Je suis loin d'être infaillible. Et surtout, loin d'être invulnérable._

Il était toujours amusant de constater que les gens prenaient les Célestelliens pour des êtres parfaits et tout-puissants. Jamais il ne leur venait à l'idée que leurs gardiens ailés ne passaient pas leur vie dans le village qui leur était attribué, qu'ils avaient un foyer, leur propre histoire et des êtres auxquels ils tenaient, mais surtout, qu'il leur arrivait d'être inquiets, indécis, terrifiés, malheureux ou de souffrir. Pour sa part, Daisy se sentait seule et un peu perdue, inquiète pour ses semblables et mourait d'envie de rentrer chez elle. Malgré le fait qu'elle soit née Célestellienne, protectrice des mortels. Dans un geste presque instinctif, elle porta la main à sa poitrine, là où se trouvait le collier qui la désignait comme Gardienne, comme pour y puiser un semblant de réconfort. Mais elle ne sentit pas la forme dentelée de l'aile du pendentif ni l'anneau de l'auréole sous ses doigts. Elle avait perdu son collier, ce cadeau, sans doute pendant sa chute. La cordelette était si fine, si fragile, que ça n'avait rien de vraiment étonnant à ce qu'elle se soit rompue. Après un moment de panique, Daisy soupira, amère.

_Non seulement j'ai perdu mes attributs de Célestellienne, qui font de moi ce que je suis, mais en plus, j'ai perdu le pendentif qui me désigne comme Gardienne. A part mes vêtements que tout le monde doit juger "si bizarres", j'ai tout perdu de ce qui symbolise mon appartenance au peuple célestellien._

Deux fois plus déprimée à présent, elle continua sa balade dans Chérubelle. Attentive, elle prêta l'oreille à toutes les conversations, soucieuse de savoir quels dégâts le tremblement de terre avait provoqués dans le village qu'elle était chargée de protéger. Tout un chacun parlait encore de ce séisme, même deux semaines après. Apparemment, il n'y avait pas eu de morts ou de blessés, au grand soulagement de la Gardienne. La seule victime à plaindre était la jument tout juste acquise par le fermier dont Daisy avait nettoyé l'étable. D'après ce qu'elle comprit de l'histoire, le tremblement de terre avait un peu fragilisé les falaises qui entouraient Chérubelle. La nuit où il avait eu lieu, des blocs de pierre s'étaient détachés de la paroi mais, le Tout-Puissant soit loué, n'avaient écrasés personne et n'étaient tombés sur aucun bâtiment. Quelques jours après, la nouvelle jument du fermier avait été touchée par un des rochers qui se détachaient encore de temps en temps. Elle n'avait pas été tuée sur le coup, juste blessée.

"Quel malchance ! se lamentait le propriétaire de l'animal. J'avais enfin réussi à acquérir un nouveau cheval, et voilà que ma jument est blessée à cause de ces fichus cailloux ! J'avais travaillé si dur pour avoir de quoi l'acheter... Daisy doit être tellement déçue."

Avisant la jeune Célestellienne qui écoutait sa conversation, il s'empressa de préciser :

"Que ce soit bien clair : je ne parlais pas de toi, mais de notre Gardienne."

Le même phénomène se reproduisit plus tard, lorsqu'Hugo lança en regardant le ciel :

"Et alors, Daisy, qu'est ce que tu comptes faire pour nous aider ?" avant de préciser en l'apercevant : "Ce n'était pas à toi qui je parlais, bien sûr. Je m'adressais à notre Gardienne."

C'était la toute fin de la journée, et le soleil déclinait dans le ciel. Daisy se décida à rentrer et reprit le chemin de la maison de Bérangère.

_Ce que je compte faire ? Ma foi, on verra bien._

Elle était presque arrivée lorsqu'elle croisa Petit-Jean, le maire de Chérubelle et père de Martial, accompagné de ce dernier. Il réprimandait vertement son fils :

"Tu ne crois pas que tu ferais mieux de trouver quelque chose d'utile à faire, au lieu de traîner et de chercher des ennuis ? Tu ferais mieux de prendre exemple sur Bérangère : cette fille se donne beaucoup de mal pour l'auberge.

-Bérangère n'a rien à voir là-dedans ! grogna Martial. De toute façon, je suis en train de chercher ce que je veux faire. Et quand j'aurai trouvé, je me donnerai le mal qu'il faudra. Sûrement."

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblait convaincu par ces paroles. Daisy ne l'était guère plus, d'ailleurs. Lorsque le fils du maire la vit, et comprit qu'elle avait tout entendu, son visage se décomposa.

"Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? s'écria-t-il. Personne n'était supposé voir ça ! Tu n'as pas intérêt à en parler à Bérangère, compris ?"

La voyant hausser les sourcils et lui lancer un regard ironique, il se ravisa pour tenter de l'amadouer :

"Enfin, je voulais dire... euh... S'il te plaît, ne dis rien à Bérangère.

-Tu es la saltimbanque qui est tombée du haut de la cascade, l'autre jour ? l'interrompit son père en détaillant Daisy d'un œil critique. Et c'est Bérangère qui t'héberge ?

-C'est exact, confirma-t-elle, peu flattée par son air dédaigneux.

-Si tu es de nouveau sur pied, tu ferais mieux d'essayer de te rendre utile et d'aider Bérangère à ton tour, au lieu de traîner toute la journée."

C'était pratiquement les mêmes réflexions qu'il avait faites à Martial; aussi, les deux jeunes gens échangèrent un regard exaspéré.

"Ah, te revoilà, Daisy. Tu arrives juste à temps : je viens juste de finir de préparer le dîner."

Une délicieuse odeur de pommes de terre flottait dans la pièce. Bérangère sortait tout juste un gratin dauphinois du four; son grand-père était déjà attablé.

"Après une si longue balade, tu dois n'avoir qu'une envie : manger et aller te coucher, je me trompe ?

-Non, admit Daisy en étouffant un énorme bâillement."

Si la fatigue était une sensation familière, elle découvrait ce que c'était que d'avoir faim : son ventre gargouillait depuis plus d'une heure.

"Tu veux bien mettre le couvert ? lui demanda son hôtesse. Je te promets que tu pourras monter de coucher une fois qu'on aura dîné."

La jeune Célestellienne hocha la tête et se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour sortir assiettes, verres et couverts des placards. A table, elle eut un peu de mal à se servir du couteau et de la fourchette, pour la simple et bonne raison que, son peuple n'ayant guère besoin de se nourrir, elle n'en avait jamais eu l'utilité auparavant. Naturellement, elle avait été initiée au combat au poignard -tous les apprentis Gardiens étaient tenus de savoir se battre avec n'importe quelle arme-, mais entre manier un couteau pour se défendre et l'utiliser pour couper des patates, il y avait un grand pas.

Durant tout le repas, Bérangère et son grand-père essayèrent d'en apprendre plus sur leur invitée, mais celle-ci ne leur fournissait que des réponses évasives. Elle savait qu'elle risquait de provoquer leur méfiance, mais elle ne pouvait pas leur révéler que, non, ça n'était pas un simple hasard si elle s'appelait comme la Gardienne de leur village, tout simplement parce qu'elle était cette Gardienne; qu'elle venait d'une tour immense perchée sur les nuages où elle vivait avec les autres Gardiens; et que non, ses parents ne s'inquièteraient pas pour elle tout simplement parce que les Célestelliens n'en avaient pas. Une chance pour elle qu'elle n'ait pas écopé de la vocation "voleur", autrement on l'aurait tout de suite mise à la porte. Parce qu'il semblait bien qu'elle était _vraiment_ devenue une troubadour, avec les sorts et les caractéristiques qui correspondaient à cette vocation. Elle essaya de se souvenir des leçons de son maître sur les différentes vocations mortelles. Les troubadours étaient des fantaisistes-nés qui maniaient l'épée, le fouet ou l'éventail et savaient aussi se servir de boucliers. C'était une vocation équilibrée : ils étaient plutôt agiles (bien que moins rapides que les voleurs ou les artistes martiaux), avec une assez bonne puissance d'attaque et une bonne défense (même s'ils ne pouvaient égaler celles des guerriers) et pouvaient apprendre des sorts de combat et de soins (moins efficaces cependant que ceux des mages ou des prêtres, spécialistes des sortilèges). Leur principal atout était la dextérité et leur coup de grâce, flashdanse, augmentait considérablement leur fréquence d'esquive et de contre-attaque. Elle savait aussi qu'ils utilisaient certains de leurs tours au coeur des combats, comme le one-man-show ou le solo d'enfer. Dans l'après midi, un groupe d'enfants l'avait suppliée de leur montrer ses tours, mais elle n'en connaissait évidemment aucun.

Une fois le dîner expédié, Bérangère et son grand-père partirent se coucher. Daisy les imita, mais elle fut longue, très longue, à trouver le sommeil.

[_Très long chapitre, vraiment. Surtout, dites moi si vous le trouvez trop long ; je m'arrangerai pour découper les autres de manière à ce qu'ils soient plus courts.]_


	11. Chapter 11

[_Heure de répondre aux commentaires ! :D Donc, Kira, déjà, je suis ravie que tu ne prennes pas ombrage de mon refus catégorique de considérer Aquila et son élève comme un couple d'amants. Pour notre chauve préféré, justement, eh bien... il aura le même destin dans ma fic que dans le jeu. C'est un des passages les plus émouvants de Dragon Quest IX, je trouve. Pour l'équipe de Daisy, je trouve que recruter les trois coéquipiers en même temps au Havre des Aventuriers les déshumanise encore plus. Donc, elle les rencontrera au fur et à mesure. Le premier, à Ablithia, mais pas grâce au Carré de Tulipe; la deuxième leur sera présentée par Tulipe avant qu'ils se rendent à Bacili; et enfin, ils rencontreront le dernier à l'Abbaye des Vocations. Mais la composition de l'équipe est vouée à connaître des modifications à certains moments du jeu, pour l'histoire. Enfin, concernant les amours de Daisy, je n'ai encore rien imaginé à ce sujet, mais sait-on jamais ? Après tout, tous les détails de ma fic ne sont pas encore imaginés.]_

Le sommeil lui procura un apaisement bienvenu. Elle ne rêva pas, et dormit d'une traite jusqu'au matin. Lorsqu'elle émergea de sa torpeur, les évènements de la veille revinrent en force. Son coeur se serra.

_Mince, moi qui ai espéré, l'espace d'un instant, que ça n'avait été qu'un mauvais rêve..._

En réalité, ce fut Bérangère qui vint la réveiller au matin.

"Bonjour, Daisy ! la salua la jeune aubergiste."

La Célestellienne blonde émit un faible grognement très peu élégant, avant de tourner la tête vers son hôtesse et de la fixer en clignant des yeux, ensommeillée.

"Allez, debout ! insista son amie. Tu as de la visite.

-De la visite ? répéta Daisy, aussi étonnée qu'elle pouvait l'être si vite après avoir été tirée du sommeil.

-Martial est ici, lui expliqua patiemment Bérangère. Je crois qu'il veut te parler de quelque chose.

-Martial ? bâilla la petite Célestellienne, parfaitement réveillée à présent. Pourquoi tient-il à faire un brin de causette, tout à coup ?

-Je ne sais pas. Mais il sait que tu es ici, alors je ne peux pas lui dire de s'en aller. Accorde-lui juste quelques minutes, d'accord ?

-D'accord."

La veille, Daisy, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de rester sur le qui-vive tant elle se sentait vulnérable, s'était couchée tout habillée et endormie comme ça. Une fois son amie partie, elle entreprit de défroisser ses vêtements du plat de la main et de s'étirer longuement. Habituellement, ses ailes suivaient le moment lorsqu'elle le faisait. Sauf qu'elle n'avait plus ses ailes. Toujours autant gênée par la perte de deux de ses membres, elle crispa et décrispa mécaniquement ses épaules. Enfin, elle acheva de se préparer en peignant ses cheveux blonds avec la brosse que Bérangère avait laissé à son intention. En bas, celle-ci prenait son petit-déjeuner en compagnie de son grand-père. Martial se tenait sur le pas de la porte et tapotait du pied par terre, impatient. Daisy vint à sa rencontre, piquée par la curiosité, et le salua en ces termes :

"Que me veux-tu, Martial ?

-Salut, Daisy. Ne prends pas cet air surpris, répliqua-t-il au lieu de lui répondre. Je veux juste te parler de quelque chose."

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Bérangère et précisa en prenant la petite blonde par le bras :

"Mais je ne peux pas le faire ici. Sors une minute."

Elle n'eut pas d'autre choix que de le suivre. Il l'entraina à l'extérieur et, une fois qu'ils furent à l'abri des regards, il entama sans détours :

"Tu as entendu dire que le col avait été bloqué par un éboulement, pas vrai ?

-Un éboulement ? répéta Daisy, perplexe. Non, les habitants de Chérubelle ne discutaient que du tremblement de terre.

-Les deux sont liés, rétorqua Martial. Ecoute, le col qui nous relie à Ablithia a été bloqué par un éboulement, provoqué justement par le séisme d'il y a deux semaines. Le problème, c'est qu'ici, à Chérubelle, nous dépendons entièrement de ce col. Si on ne peut pas passer, on est complètement coupés du monde. C'est un vrai problème pour Béran...euh... un vrai problème pour tout le monde, je veux dire.

-Mmh... Oui, je vois très bien où est le problème, prononça lentement la petite Gardienne, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de chercher une solution pour venir en aide aux mortels sous sa protection.

-Alors je me suis dis : c'est là que Martial intervient ! poursuivit le fils du maire. Je vais dégager l'éboulement et permettre à nouveau le passage du col. Comme ça, j'aurai un peu moins mon père sur le dos et je sais que ça fera aussi plaisir à Bérangère. Il y a juste un petit hic dans mon plan parfait."

_Ah, et c'est à ce moment là que ça commence à me concerner, je suppose._

"Depuis le tremblement de terre, il y a plein de monstres qui se promènent dehors et il est assez dangereux de quitter le village en ce moment, confessa Martial. C'est là que tu entres en scène. Je me suis dit que tu pourrais peut-être m'accompagner.

-Vraiment ? Depuis quand m'apprécies-tu au point de rechercher ma compagnie ? s'étonna Daisy, à moitié sarcastique.

-Les saltimbanques comme toi sont assez efficaces en cas de bagarre, il paraît, se justifia le jeune garçon. Alors, je peux compter sur toi ?

-Bien sûr que tu peux, affirma la jeune Gardienne, trop contente de pouvoir remplir sa tâche de protectrice des mortels.

-Je le savais ! Bon, alors allons-y, Daisy. C'est assez simple, en fait : il suffit de sortir du village et de suivre la route vers l'est. Il y a facilement trois heures de marche, mais il paraît que les troubadours sont de grands voyageurs. Ah... et inutile d'en parler autour de toi, d'accord ? Pas la peine que d'autres fourrent leur nez là-dedans.

-A qui voudrais-tu que je le dise, de toute façon ?"

Ils venaient tout juste de finir que Bérangère sortait sur le seuil de sa maison, un peu intriguée.

"Qu'est-ce que vous manigancez ? s'enquit-elle. Et d'abord, depuis quand vous êtes copains, tous les deux ?

-On est partis sur de mauvaises bases, Daisy et moi, répondit Martial en attrapant fraternellement l'intéressée par l'épaule, comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis toujours, et manquant même la faire trébucher en arrière parce qu'elle ne s'y attendait pas le moins du monde. Mais on vient de discuter et on se rend compte qu'on s'entend bien, finalement. Alors on va se balader un peu tous les deux, histoire de faire plus ample connaissance.

-Vraiment ? fit Bérangère, perplexe. Ca m'étonne, mais tant mieux si vous vous entendez bien. Mais ne la fatigue pas trop, Martial, tu sais qu'elle est encore convalescente.

-Bérangère, protesta Daisy, je ne suis pas en sucre, tu sais.

-Je sais, je sais. Mais ne force pas trop quand même. Et n'hésite pas à rentrer si tu veux te reposer."

Amusée, la jeune Célestellienne emboîta le pas à Martial, qui marmonnait dans sa barbe. Le ciel était dégagé et un vent léger soulevait de temps en temps leurs cheveux. Avec mélancolie, Daisy pensa que le temps était idéal pour voler. L'absence de ses ailes se faisait cruellement ressentir et elle mourrait d'envie de décoller un peu du sol. Elle se sentait très vulnérable, ainsi coincée à terre. Toute entière à ses pensées, elle se cogna contre Martial qu'elle n'avait pas vu s'arrêter. Une fillette lui faisait face et disait d'une voix satisfaite :

"Je sais très bien ce que tu as l'intention de faire. Tu veux aller au col pour dégager l'éboulement.

-Chut ! la gronda le garçon. Personne ne doit être au courant avant qu'on soit de retour, compris ? Tu pourras tenir ta langue ?

-D'accord, accepta la petite, que Daisy finit par reconnaître comme étant la sœur cadette de Martial. Je ne dirai rien à Papa, si c'est ce qui t'inquiète."

Les habitants de Chérubelle vaquaient à leurs occupations quotidiennes, comme d'habitude. Cependant, une certaine appréhension se lisait sur leurs traits et dans leurs paroles lorsqu'ils évoquaient les marchands et les voyageurs dont l'absence commençait à se faire ressentir pour les petits commerçants. Sur le passage de Daisy et Martial, qu'elles surnommaient "la troubadour bizarre" et "l'imbécile qui sert de fils au maire", les deux commères habituelles échangèrent des murmures en leur jetant un regard soupçonneux. La veille, la jeune Célestellienne les avait surprises en train de l'accuser d'avoir apporté le malheur sur Chérubelle. Toujours à répandre des rumeurs, celles-là.

Hugo montait la garde à la sortie du village. Lorsqu'il avisa son ami, il s'exclama :

"Encore un candidat au massacre ! Un conseil, Martial, ne sort pas de Chérubelle. Il y a des monstres terrifiants qui rôdent dehors.

-Arrête un peu de faire peur aux gens ! rétorqua Martial en haussant les épaules. On quitte le village et tu ne nous en empêcheras pas.

-"On" ? Comment ça, "on" ?"

En remarquant Daisy un peu en retrait, Hugo s'étrangla presque.

"A... Attends un peu ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec elle, Martial ? s'écria-t-il. Depuis quand vous êtes copains ?

-Ce que tu peux être casse-pieds, parfois ! se lamenta le blond aux yeux gris. On va juste dégager le col, c'est tout.

-Bon, bon, d'accord, capitula l'autre. Mais vous ne pouvez pas partir comme ça, les mains dans les poches. Attendez-moi là cinq minutes.

-Tu plaisantes ! Pour que tu ailles nous dénoncer !

-Martial, même si je pense que ce que vous voulez faire est risqué et pas franchement intelligent, tu es mon pote. Je ne vais pas vous dénoncer, juste vous apporter quelque chose pour la route. Patientez juste ici quelques minutes."

Malgré sa hâte de se mettre en route, Martial décida d'écouter son ami. Daisy et lui se mirent donc à l'ombre pour l'attendre. Le maire vint à passer par là et lança à l'intention de la jeune Célestellienne :

"Pourquoi traines-tu avec mon fils, Daisy ? Je ne vois aucune raison valable pour lui tenir compagnie.

-Hé ! Tu n'as pas mieux à faire que de me rabaisser comme ça ? s'indigna le garçon, réagissant au quart de tour."

Mais son père ne semblait pas disposé à entamer une confrontation avec lui. Sans l'écouter, il suggéra à Daisy :

"Puisque tu es une troubadour, tu pourrais peut-être montrer quelques uns de tes tours aux villageois, histoire de leur remonter un peu le moral."

_C'est une excellente idée, sauf que je ne connais PAS de tours._

Au bout des cinq minutes annoncées, Hugo revint, portant un baluchon.

"Il y a environ trois heures de marche à travers la vallée pour atteindre le col, leur indiqua-t-il. L'aller plus le retour, ça risque de faire long. Alors je vous ai emballé de quoi manger en chemin, autrement vous allez mourir de faim durant tout le trajet."

Martial et Daisy le remercièrent, un peu surpris par sa prévoyance.

"Surtout, si vous êtes trop gravement blessés ou si vos réserves de magie tombent trop bas, n'hésitez pas à revenir vous reposer chez Bérangère, insista Hugo en se tournant vers Daisy. Inutile de jouer les héros.

-Quand on aura besoin de conseils, on te le demandera ! explosa Martial, qui trépignait d'impatience. Tu te prends pour qui ? La mère de Daisy ?"

Hugo leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré, mais retint la petite Gardienne lorsqu'elle passa devant lui.

"Je sais que ce n'est pas à moi de te demander ça, admit-il, mais j'aimerais que tu gardes un œil sur Martial. Il nous rend tous dingues la plupart du temps, mais personne ne voudrait qu'il lui arrive quelque chose.

-Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, le rassura-t-elle. C'est une des raisons pour lesquelles j'ai accepté de l'accompagner."

Au moment de sortir de Chérubelle, Daisy hésita. La phrase que lui répétait son maître depuis qu'il la laissait descendre au Protectorat avec lui tournait en boucle dans sa tête : "Un Gardien ne quitte pas le village qu'il a juré de protéger pour aller se promener dans la nature. Tu me comprends bien, mon élève ? avait-il insisté. Tu ne dois en aucun cas laisser les mortels qui sont sous ta responsabilité sans protection, sauf lorsque tu sens que tout est suffisamment tranquille pour que tu rentres à l'Observatoire. C'est une de nos lois les plus sacrées."

_Les circonstances sont exceptionnelles, je suppose. Et je serai bien plus utile aux villageois en dégageant l'éboulement plutôt qu'en restant ici à me tourner les pouces. Mais c'est vraiment difficile d'aller à l'encontre des valeurs que mon Maître m'a transmises._

Le second motif de son hésitation était sa méconnaissance totale de ce qui se trouvait au dehors. En un siècle et vingt-cinq années d'existence, son univers s'était résumé à l'Observatoire et Chérubelle. Bien sûr, elle avait un peu exploré les alentours immédiats du village pour protéger ceux qui y revenaient. Mais elle n'était jamais allée plus loin. De ce fait, elle était partagée entre excitation et appréhension. Comme Martial n'en pouvait visiblement plus d'attendre, la jeune Gardienne laissa lois célestelliennes et angoisse de côté et sortit de Chérubelle.

"Daisy, est-ce que ces sanguinis vaches vont nous poursuivre encore longtemps ?

-Eh bien... Je suppose que oui. C'est le genre de monstre qui te traque tant que tu te trouves sur leur territoire."

Les deux aventuriers accélérèrent encore un peu la cadence.

"Et il s'arrête bientôt, leur territoire ? haleta Martial.

-Je pense que tant que nous ne serons pas arrivés au col, ils ne nous laisseront pas tranquilles, avoua très honnêtement Daisy."

A ces mots, son compagnon de route manqua se casser la figure.

"Tu... Tu te fiches de moi ? s'étouffa-t-il, hors d'haleine.

-Non, répondit Daisy d'un air embarrassé.

-Aaaaaah je n'en peux plus ! Pour une fois, j'aimerais bien que la Gardienne de Chérubelle existe, histoire qu'elle nous donne un coup de main."

_A ton service, Martial._

Sans attendre, Daisy fit volte-face, tira son épée dans un même mouvement et asséna un grand coup au sanguini vache qui était en tête. Celui-ci fut projeté en arrière et ses trois congénères qui le suivaient lui rentrèrent dedans. Les deux autre s'écartèrent. Martial pila net et revint sur ses pas prêter main forte à sa compagne de route. Tous deux furent rapidement encerclés par la demi-douzaine de sanguinis vaches qui les pourchassaient depuis une quinzaine de minutes. Daisy se dépêcha d'évaluer la situation. Leurs ennemis étaient trois fois plus nombreux, et certainement plus rapides. Sans attendre, elle repéra celui qu'elle avait déjà attaqué et bondit en avant. Son coup d'épée fit mouche : le petit démon volant disparut dans un nuage de fumée bleutée. De toute évidence, deux coups lui suffisaient pour venir à bout d'un sanguini. Ce serait sans doute pareil pour Martial.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son compagnon de route et constata qu'il avait lui aussi dégainé son épée de cuivre. Un sanguini profita de la seconde d'inattention de la jeune Célestellienne pour se jeter sur elle, les crocs en avant. Vive comme l'éclair, Daisy bloqua sa mâchoire avec son épée et le repoussa de toutes ses forces. Un autre monstre parvint à lui mordre le bras, avant de se faire déloger violemment par Martial. Daisy s'empressa de l'achever. Son compagnon était déjà venu à bout de deux sanguinis. Avec un bel ensemble, les deux jeunes épéistes fondirent sur l'un des deux monstres restant et le tuèrent promptement. Malheureusement, le dernier survivant, échappant à leur assaut, crocheta Martial à la gorge. Le garçon émit un cri étranglé proche d'un gargouillis tandis qu'un peu de sang coulait de la morsure. Il s'effondra par terre. Sa Gardienne se figea, consternée.

_Non ! Il ne doit rien arriver aux mortels sous ma protection !_

Elle se jeta sur l'ennemi et le terrassa d'un puissant coup critique. Inquiète, elle se précipita vers Martial, toujours à terre. La blessure n'était pas très belle à voir.

_Oh, par le Tout-Puissant, c'est pas vrai ! Je suis vraiment nulle comme Gardienne ! Qu'est-ce que mon Maître ferait s'il était là ?_

Dans un mouvement aussi désespéré qu'inutile, elle tendit la main vers le jeune mortel. Une douce lumière vert pâle illumina sa paume et, au même instant, la blessure de Martial se referma. Stupéfaite, Daisy contempla sa main redevenue normale comme si elle allait lui exploser au visage.

"Rhaaaa, bon sang, ça fait rudement mal ! pesta son compagnon en palpant délicatement sa gorge intacte. Heureusement que tu as utilisé ce sort Premier Secours.

-Pre... Premier Secours ? Mais je ne connaissais aucun sort ! protesta la jeune Célestellienne.

-Dans ce cas, tu as choisi le bon moment pour l'apprendre. Ca va nous être très utile si on se refait attaquer."

Ils se remirent en marche. Daisy ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'extasier sur tout ce qu'elle voyait : l'immense chaine de montagne dont les sommets disparaissaient dans les nuages, la vallée qui semblait s'étirer paresseusement à l'infinie, les promontoires rocheux qui surplombaient la forêt, un peu plus loin vers le sud. Lorsqu'elle descendait à Chérubelle en compagnie de son maître, elle se contentait de traverser les nuages et de piquer directement sur le village, déjà focalisée sur sa tâche de Gardienne (ou, à cet époque, d'apprentie Gardienne). Elle n'avait jamais vraiment pris le temps d'admirer le paysage en contrebas, et tout ce qu'elle découvrait maintenant la fascinait.

"On dirait que tu viens à peine de sortir de ton œuf, ironisa Martial.

-Je n'ai jamais guère eu l'occasion de sortir de chez moi, répliqua la petite Gardienne, évasive."

Aux environs de midi, les deux aventuriers s'arrêtèrent près d'un petit bassin d'eau claire pour déjeuner. Ils avaient parcouru les deux tiers du chemin et n'avaient rencontré aucune autre difficulté depuis l'attaque des sanguinis vaches. Dans le baluchon donné par Hugo, ils dénichèrent une petite miche de pain frais, quelques tranches de poulet froid et deux pommes. Martial commença par découper le pain avec la lame de son épée, essuyée au préalable sur le tissus à carreaux du baluchon.

"Tu ne te bats vraiment pas mal, la complimenta le garçon tandis que Daisy mordait dans son pain. Où as-tu appris des techniques pareilles ?

-C'est mon Maître qui me les a enseignées, répondit sa compagne, sans s'étendre davantage.

-Ton maître ? Tu veux dire qu'un maître escrimeur t'as appris à te battre à l'épée ? Dis donc, tu ne serais pas un peu une fille de riches, toi ?

-Non, je ne suis qu'une simple troubadour, répliqua la jeune Célestellienne, trop heureuse de pouvoir user de ce prétexte. Mais dans mon... euh... village, c'est normal d'apprendre sous la tutelle d'un mentor.

-Ton village..., répéta Martial. Tu vas nous dire son nom, un de ces jours ?

-Non."

Mécontent, le garçon arracha un gros bout de pain avec ses dents. Ils se turent durant quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que Martial ajoute :

"En tout cas, moi, je n'aimerais pas du tout avoir un mentor. Tu imagines ? Me faire réprimander par deux personnes au lieu d'une seule ? J'en ai déjà bien assez avec mon père !"

Daisy sourit, amusée par sa réflexion. Elle tenta d'imaginer son professeur avec Martial pour apprenti.

"Vous seriez totalement incapables de vous entendre, mon Maître et toi, commenta-t-elle en acceptant la tranche de poulet froid qu'il lui tendait. Tu n'en fais... euh... Tu as l'air de n'en faire qu'à ta tête, et lui, eh bien..."

Elle s'interrompit un instant, traversée par une soudaine nostalgie.

"Mon Maître ne tolère pas la moindre désobéissance, finit-elle par achever. Non, vraiment, vous n'arriveriez à rien tous les deux.

-Et tu dois lui obéir ? s'étouffa Martial, éberlué. Même quand tu n'es pas d'accord avec lui ?

-Il en sait plus que moi sur la façon d'utilise une épée, non ? Ou même sur l'art du combat, ou sur beaucoup de choses en général. Je lui fais confiance pour savoir ce qui est le mieux pour moi. Et c'est mon professeur, tu sais. Le principe d'un professeur, c'est bien d'obéir à ses instructions, non ?

-Si, si, marmonna son ami. Mais quand même... Il sait que tu es ici, d'ailleurs ? Et tes parents ? enchaina-t-il, comme si l'idée que Daisy pouvait avoir des parents venait tout juste de lui traverser l'esprit.

-Je... Je n'ai pas de parents, répondit honnêtement la jeune Célestellienne.

-Ah... Alors tu es orpheline ?

-Je... Ou... oui, en quelque sorte.

-Ah, excuse-moi, grommela Martial, embarrassé d'avoir trop parlé pour la première fois de sa vie."

Daisy ne répondit rien. Elle se contenta de piocher une nouvelle tranche de poulet posée sur le baluchon déplié.

_Ne prends pas cet air accablé, voyons. Je n'ai jamais eu de parents; aucun de mes congénères n'en a. Mais bon, je ne peux quand même pas te dire comment je suis née. Ca reviendrait à devoir te dire qui je suis vraiment._

Les deux aventuriers terminèrent le poulet froid en silence. Cependant, une question taraudait Daisy, alors même qu'elle était encore apprentie célestellienne, et si elle désirait avoir une réponse, c'était le moment ou jamais.

"Martial ?

-Mmh ?

-Lorsque nous étions pourchassés par les sanguinis vaches, tu as dit... Tu as dit "Pour une fois, j'aimerais bien que la Gardienne de Chérubelle existe". Tu... Tu ne crois donc pas en l'existence de cette Gardienne ?

-Non, rétorqua le garçon de ton amer qui surprit la jeune Célestellienne. Si cette Gardienne existait vraiment, alors elle aurait empêché ma mère de mourir !"

Daisy cligna des yeux, prise au dépourvu. Et pourtant, elle se souvenait, oh oui !, elle se souvenait de ce jour terrible où la mère de Martial avait perdu la vie. Car elle était là, bien sûr, en compagnie de son maître. Un Gardien devait être toujours présent, dans la mesure du possible, lors du décès d'une des "brebis de son troupeau", aussi bien que lors d'une naissance. Sauf que ce jour funeste où la mère de Martial était morte, ils s'apprêtaient à assister à un enfantement, pas à un décès. La gorge de Daisy se noua.

"Je sais, chuchota-t-elle, les yeux fixés au sol, plongée dans ses souvenirs. Nous avons essayé de la sauver, crois-moi. Nous deux, comme tous les autres qui étaient présents avec elle à ce moment là. Mais nous ne pouvions pas prévoir qu'il y aurait de telles complications lorsqu'elle mettrait ta petite sœur au monde. Ta mère était en bonne santé, et sa grossesse s'était déroulée comme il se doit. Nous avons essayé de la soutenir, de donner la force à son corps de supporter sa trop importante perte de sang, nous avons essayé de dénicher des plantes médicales efficaces dans ce genre de situations. Mais tout a échoué. Je crois que le pire, ça a été de n'avoir pas eu la présence d'esprit de t'empêcher de rentrer dans cette chambre tandis que ta mère perdait de plus en plus de sang. On...On aurait dû faire attention à ce que tu étais en train de faire, tout seul dans la pièce d'à côté, et tenter de t'empêcher d'entrer..."

Daisy se tut d'un seul coup, en prenant subitement conscience de ce qu'elle était en train de dire.

_Par le Tout-Puissant ! Qu'est-ce qui me prend de dire ça à voix haute ?_

Elle se tourna vers Martial. Ses yeux gris clair écarquillés, bouche bée, le garçon la dévisageait d'un air incrédule.

"T... Tu..., bégaya-t-il avant que sa voix ne s'étrangle."

Il prit une inspiration hésitante et recommença sa phrase :

"Co... Comment... ? Comment peux-tu... savoir comment ça s'est passé ? Quelqu'un au village te l'a raconté ? Non, tu as dit "nous". Je n'ai pas rêvé ! Tu as clairement dit "nous" ! Tu étais là quand ma mère est morte en couches ? Tu ne dois pas être plus vieille que moi. Si c'était le cas, comment peux-tu t'en souvenir ? J'avais huit ans quand... Je me serais souvenu d'une fille comme toi ! Or je suis certain de ne t'avoir jamais croisée jusqu'à il y a deux semaines, quand tu es tombée du haut de la cascade. Et puis, pourquoi aurais-tu été là le jour de la naissance de ma sœur ? Si tu étais de ma famille éloignée, mon père se serait souvenu de toi ! Mais il ne te connaît pas, c'est évident. Comment... ? On parlait des Gardiens, et puis... et puis... Tu as commencé à parler d'eux en disant "nous" et... Oh, mince..."

Il déglutit. Une évidence venait de s'imposer brutalement à lui, mais tellement invraisemblable qu'il ne pouvait pas vraiment y croire. Daisy, pétrifiée, attendit qu'il poursuive. Elle ne pouvait malheureusement rien faire d'autre. Mentir ? Pour dire quoi ? Après tout ce qu'elle venait de révéler, le moindre mensonge pour tenter d'expliquer la raison de sa présence sur les lieux le jour où la mère de Martial était morte se verrait aussitôt.

"La Gardienne de Chérubelle s'appelle Daisy, prononça lentement le fils du maire, hésitant. Comme... toi. Hé ! Le maître dont tu parlais ! Quel est son nom ?

-A... Aquila, bafouilla la petite Célestellienne.

-Aquila ! s'exclama Martial. C'était ce nom que je cherchais il y a deux semaines ! Je suis certain qu'il y avait écrit "Aquila" sur la statue du Gardien de Chérubelle ! Pas Daisy ! En tout cas, pas avant il y a deux semaines ! Aquila... puis Daisy... Est-ce que tu serais... ?"

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens. Il n'osait pas dire tout haut ce qu'il pensait. De plus, il n'avait jamais cru en l'existence d'un potentiel protecteur ou protectrice de son village. Pourquoi croirait-il maintenant, après quelques paroles ambigües prononcées sans le vouloir pas une jeune troubadour, que cette même troubadour était justement la soi-disant Gardienne dont on parlait tant ?

_A quoi ça servirait de nier ? J'en ai trop dit. Oh, je suis vraiment trop stupide ! Je viens d'aller en l'encontre de la loi qui nous interdit de révéler notre identité aux mortels._

"Oui, Martial, confirma donc Daisy d'une voix monocorde. Je suis la Gardienne de Chérubelle."

Son compagnon sembla imperceptiblement se calmer.

"C'est... C'est impossible à croire..., marmonna-t-il, un peu méfiant. Je croyais que les Gardiens avaient des ailes et une auréole ?

-C'est le cas, soupira la jeune Célestellienne. Je les ai perdus en tombant du ciel. Ecoute, je suis consciente que tu ne peux pas croire ce que je prétends, mais... c'est la vérité. Je suis la Gardienne de Chérubelle. Même si ça doit paraître fou pour un humain.

-Je... Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je te crois, souffla Martial en se détendant parfaitement. Peut-être à cause de la sincérité de tes paroles, lorsque tu as raconté la mort de ma mère, ou de ton affolement quand tu as pris conscience de ce que tu disais. Ou peut-être aussi parce que ça expliquerait pas mal de choses...

-Quelles choses ?

-Eh bien, le fait que tu te promènes à Chérubelle comme si tu y avais toujours vécu, alors que c'est impossible parce que personne ici ne te connaît; ta façon de parler aussi, qui n'a rien de celle d'un troubadour; ou bien... ton nom, tes vêtements bizarres et le fait que tu ne veuilles pas nous dire d'où tu viens.

-Oui, je..."

Elle se tut. Ils se turent tous les deux. Il n'y avait pas grand chose à ajouter.

"Martial ? finit par se lancer Daisy. Je... J'aimerais que tu me promettes de ne le répéter à personne. Je ne suis pas censée révéler mon identité...

-A quoi ça servirait que j'aille le crier sur tous les toits ? la coupa le fils du maire. Tu nierais tout en bloc, et tout le monde à Chérubelle serait persuadé que j'invente ça pour faire mon intéressant.

-Tu ne diras rien à personne, alors ?

-Non, je ne dirais rien à personne. Je te le promet.

-Merci, souffla la jeune Célestellienne, reconnaissante.

-Par contre, embraya Martial, j'aimerais que tu répondes à une ou deux questions.

-Lesquelles ? s'enquit Daisy, sur la défensive.

-Déjà, cette histoire de ne pas avoir de parents, elle est vraie ou pas ?

-Oui, elle est vraie. Nous autres Célestelliens, nous ne... venons pas au monde de la même façon que vous, les humains. Je n'ai pas de parents, mais c'est normal.

-Mmh, je vois. Ensuite, ce "village" d'où tu viens... ?

-Ca n'est pas à proprement parler un village. C'est une grande tour dans le ciel, posée sur les nuages, dans laquelle nous vivons.

-Enfin : tu as quel âge au juste ? Pour avoir assisté à la naissance de ma petite sœur, tu dois être plus vieille que tu n'en as l'air.

-J'ai... J'ai cent vingt-cinq ans.

-Cent vingt-cinq ans ! s'étouffa Martial. Tu en parais à peine quinze ou seize, à la limite !

-Mon peuple me considère comme une fille de quinze, précisa Daisy en haussant les épaules. Mais encore une fois, c'est normal chez moi.

-Ah, et à propos de ton maître... ?

-C'était le Gardien de Chérubelle, avant. Il m'a formée pour que je le remplace, et c'est chose faite maintenant. Tu tiens vraiment à me poser d'autres questions ? Je n'étais même pas supposée te révéler mon identité, alors discuter des coutumes de mon peuple avec un mortel qui ne croyait même pas en nous cinq minutes plus tôt...

-D'accord, d'accord, j'arrête avec les questions. De toute façon, on a un col à dégager. Allez, on se remet en route !"

Martial lui lança l'une des deux pommes, croqua dans l'autre avec enthousiasme et lui emboîta le pas en direction de l'est.

_Bon, eh bien, on dirait que Martial sait qui je suis, maintenant. C'est tellement bizarre... Quitte à devoir révéler mon identité à un mortel, ça n'est clairement pas lui que j'aurais choisi._

"Hé ! cria soudain son compagnon de route."

Daisy sursauta et le dévisagea, interloquée.

"Que t'arrive-t-il ? demanda-t-elle.

-Le jour où j'ai réalisé que le nom sur la statue avait changé, je me souviens que quelqu'un m'a donné une claque à l'arrière de la tête, dans l'après-midi. Mais quand je me suis retourné, il n'y avait personne derrière moi. C'était toi ? s'enquit-il d'un ton accusateur.

-Mmh... Oui, c'était moi, avoua la jeune Gardienne, un peu embarrassée. Mais tu l'avais bien cherché, aussi.

-Mmmm..., grommela le garçon."

Une heure plus tard, les deux aventuriers parvinrent au bout de la route qui menait au col. Là, elle se séparait en trois. Un de ses embranchements faisait un large virage vers la gauche; les deux autres finissaient en cul-de-sac. Daisy se figea d'un coup, muette de stupeur. Comblant l'un des cul-de-sac, entouré d'arbres abattus, gisait l'Orion Express.

En fait, il ne restait de l'attelage céleste que la locomotive. L'éclat du train d'or bordé de bleu s'était considérablement terni, mais c'était bien l'Orion Express. La jeune Célestellienne n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

"Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? s'impatienta Martial à côté d'elle."

Perplexe, il suivit le regard de Daisy mais, à la grande surprise de celle-ci, il se contenta d'affirmer :

"Ce n'est qu'un arbre abattu. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de fascinant. Vous êtes vraiment étranges, vous autres Gardiens, tu sais ? "

_Tu en connais d'autres, pour comparer avec moi, peut-être ?_

"L'éboulement est par là, embraya-t-il en s'élançant sur la gauche. Je passe devant !"

Daisy demeura seule, le coeur battant.

_Je peux voir l'Orion Express ! Ca veut dire que je n'ai pas perdu mes pouvoirs célestelliens !_

Lentement, elle s'avança vers l'attelage céleste dont parlaient tant les légendes de son peuple. A l'arrière, il y avait une petite porte. La jeune Gardienne la poussa, mais elle semblait fermée à clé. Essayer de la forcer se révèlerait probablement inutile, aussi décida-t-elle d'en rester là. Toujours un peu sous le coup de la surprise, elle rejoignit Martial. Tandis qu'elle s'éloignait, une petite boule de lumière rose jaillit des broussailles environnantes. Une voix féminine s'en éleva, une voix qui disait :

"C'est bizarre. C'est comme si elle pouvait voir l'Orion Express..."

Mais Daisy était maintenant trop loin pour l'entendre.

Un monticule de rochers et d'arbres déracinés bloquait le passage entre les deux montagnes. Il était trois fois plus haut que les deux aventuriers, et Daisy soupira, pas vraiment étonnée. Martial, quand à lui, paraissait effondré.

"Alors c'est ça, l'éboulement ? C'est pire que ce que je pensais ! se lamenta-t-il. On n'arrivera jamais à déplacer ça tout seuls !

-J'en ai bien peur, soupira sa compagne de route en s'appuyant contre la montagne derrière elle. Mais bon, on aurait dû s'y attendre.

-Je voyais déjà la tête de Papa quand je rentrerais en triomphant au village..., gémit-il, les larmes aux yeux."

Atrocement déçu, il donna un grand coup de pied dans le monticule de rochers. De la poussière en glissa et leur picota la gorge. Ils s'apprêtaient à partir, puisqu'ils ne pouvaient rien faire de plus, lorsqu'une voix d'homme les interpela depuis l'autre côté de l'éboulis :

"Ohééééé ! Il y a quelqu'un ? Si vous êtes là, dites quelque chose !

-Hé, il y a quelqu'un de l'autre côté ! s'étonna Martial. Hé ho ! C'est moi, Martial de Chérubelle ! clama-t-il à l'intention de l'homme qui se trouvait derrière l'éboulis. Vous avez sûrement entendu parler de moi !"

Daisy leva les yeux au ciel, exaspérée.

"Ca alors ! s'exclama la voix. Quelqu'un de Chérubelle ! Nous sommes des soldats d'Ablithia. Notre bon roi, Marthus d'Ablithia, nous a envoyé dégager l'éboulement.

-Mince, le roi d'Ablithia doit vraiment aimer Chérubelle pour venir nous aider comme ça, commenta Martial à l'intention de Daisy. Bon, ça doit vouloir dire qu'on a pas besoin de nous ici.

-Tant mieux, non ? hasarda la jeune Célestellienne. Ces hommes vont certainement beaucoup mieux se débrouiller que nous pour débloquer le col.

-Ah, maintenant, je regrette d'avoir fait tout ce chemin pour rien ! s'agaça Martial.

-Attendez ! les rappela le soldat alors que les deux aventuriers tournaient les talons. Nous aimerions vous entretenir d'autre chose. Savez-vous si une jeune femme du nom de Tulipe est arrivée chez vous récemment ?

-Tulipe ? répéta le garçon aux yeux gris. Non, ça ne me dit rien. La dernière personne à être arrivée à Chérubelle est Daisy ici présente, une... troubadour.

-Une troubadour ? Non, non, ça ne va pas. Tulipe tient une grande auberge à Ablithia. Elle est partie pour Chérubelle hier au soir et nous sommes sans nouvelles d'elle depuis.

-Non, vraiment, il n'y a personne du nom de Tulipe chez nous, lui assura Martial. Chérubelle est un si petit village que dès qu'un voyageur s'y présente, tout le monde est aussitôt au courant. D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que cette femme dont vous parlez serait venu faire à Chérubelle ?

-La... La rumeur dit qu'elle comptait passer par l'Hexatère, les renseigna le soldat. Mais comme le chemin est bloqué ici aussi, nous n'avons aucun moyen de savoir où elle se trouve.

-L'Hexatère ? Cette vieille ruine qu'il fallait traverser entièrement avant l'aménagement du col ? Plus personne n'y passe ! C'est plein de monstre et l'endroit est tellement délabré que ça risque de s'effondrer à tout moment. Jamais une femme ne s'y engagerait seule, conclut le fils du maire, catégorique. La rumeur doit être fausse.

-Hé ! intervint Daisy, un peu agacée par le ton condescendant qu'il venait d'employer. Qu'est-ce qui te dit qu'un homme s'engagerait dans l'Hexatère, hein ?

-Pas la peine de t'emporter, rétorqua le garçon en haussant les épaules. Je disais ça comme ça.

-Vous pourriez peut-être vous contenter d'annoncer à votre village que la route rouvrira bientôt, leur suggéra le soldat. Et si vous pouviez en profiter pour parler de Tulipe autour de vous, nous vous en serions très reconnaissants.

-No problemo ! s'exclama leur interlocuteur d'un ton suffisant. Je m'en charge. Vous pouvez toujours compter sur Martial !"

Les deux aventuriers prirent congé des soldats qui leur promirent derechef de déblayer l'éboulement sans tarder. Le garçon semblait de nouveau d'excellente humeur. Pressé d'apporter la nouvelle au village, il se mit à courir à toute allure en entrainant Daisy par la manche.

"Tu n'as quand même pas l'intention de cavaler comme ça jusqu'à Chérubelle ? s'enquit la jeune Célestellienne, qui n'avait pas l'habitude de courir et estimait qu'elle en avait assez fait avec son footing d'il y avait quelques heures.

-Bien sûr que non, répliqua le fils du maire en s'arrêtant quelques mètres plus loin. J'ai plus rapide, comme moyen."

Triomphant, il exhiba de sa poche un petit objet qui ressemblait à une aile faite de cuir et de petites plumes.

"Une aile de chimère ? devina Daisy en l'examinant de plus près.

-Exactement ! Quand on la jette à ses pieds, elle nous transporte à la ville de notre choix, à condition qu'on l'ait déjà visitée. J'en ai toujours plein."

Sans lâcher le poignet de sa compagne de route, il laissa tomber l'aile de chimère au sol en visualisant Chérubelle comme point d'arrivée. Tout deux disparurent dans un éclat bleuté. La petite boule de lumière rose qui avait jailli des broussailles, près de l'Orion Express, après le passage de Daisy, poussa un petit cri indigné. Après quoi, elle fila à toute allure en direction de Chérubelle.


	12. Chapter 12

[_Je sais, je sais, ce chapitre a mis beaucoup de temps à voir le jour. Je m'en excuse, vraiment, mais j'ai été pas mal occupée. Et puis, cette partie-là du jeu n'est pas franchement ma préférée, ni celle que je trouve la plus intéressante à écrire. Pas d'inquiétude, cependant, je ne laisserai jamais tomber ma fic et je le continuerai jusqu'à la fin, quelque soit le temps que cela prendra. On parle de DQIX, après tout !]_

Les couleurs et le paysage se mirent à tourbillonner autour d'elle, avant de se teinter du même bleu pâle qui les enveloppait, son compagnon de route et elle. Elle sentit comme une infinité de papillons dans son estomac, en même temps que ses pieds se décollaient brutalement du sol et qu'elle se sentait aspirée dans les airs. La seconde d'après, ses talons frappèrent violemment contre le sol et le monde autour d'elle redevint tel qu'elle le connaissait. Encore un peu confuse, elle battit des paupières. Devant elle, légèrement tordu à cause du récent tremblement de terre, se dressait le panneau proclamant fièrement "Chérubelle".

Hugo, qui attendait leur retour mine de rien, sursauta en voyant apparaître les deux aventuriers à l'improviste. Il se précipita vers eux sans attendre.

"Waouh, vous êtes indemnes ! s'exclama-t-il, impressionné. Alors ? Vous avez dégagé l'éboulement ?

-Mieux que ça, se vanta son ami. Tu ne devineras jamais ce qu'on a appris.

-Arrête de faire l'intéressant, Martial, s'impatienta l'autre. Crache le morceau !

-Désolé, mais pas maintenant. On doit d'abord l'annoncer à Papa."

Il s'élança vers sa maison, tenant toujours Daisy par le bras, comme s'il craignait qu'elle traine en chemin.

"Je vois. Les soldats d'Ablithia devraient avoir bientôt fini de déblayer le col, résuma Petit-Jean le maire.

-Exactement, confirma son fils. Tout le monde va être soulagé en apprenant la nouvelle. Et tout ça grâce à Martial, pas vrai ? se regorgea-t-il.

-Ne dis pas de bêtises ! répliqua sèchement son interlocuteur. Aller là-bas tous les deux était une idée ridicule. De la folie pure et simple !

-M... Mais pourquoi es-tu si en colère ? bredouilla Martial, pris au dépourvu. Si nous n'étions pas allés là-bas, tu n'aurais jamais su que le col allait être dégagé !

-Et alors ? Si je ne l'avais pas su maintenant, je l'aurais su quelques temps après."

_Sa logique est irréfutable, malheureusement pour nous._

"Ca ne valait pas la peine de risquer ta vie pour que je le sache un peu plus tôt, martela le maire. C'est ça qui me met en colère : ton inconscience."

Le père et le fils semblaient avoir totalement oublié Daisy, qui ne bougeait pas un cil, debout à côté de Martial. Leur querelle lui rappelait par bien des aspects celles de Bram et Héphaïstos : le premier, impulsif, agissait souvent sans réfléchir et avait tendance à écouter aux portes (malencontreusement ou non), ce qui faisait qu'il racontait des anecdotes confidentielles aux autres novices et exaspérait le second, qui devait toujours réparer ses bêtises et le traitait comme un gamin désobéissant. "Mon Maître est toujours en colère contre moi" avait l'habitude de répéter Bram. Héphaïstos ne se gênait pas pour le réprimander en public, parfois même lorsqu'il se trouvait à l'étage des novices avec les autres apprentis, ou d'habitude les Célestelliens confirmés ne pénétraient jamais. Et comme l'apprenti ne se laissait pas faire et protestait avec véhémence, leurs disputes résonnaient dans tout l'Observatoire. Les autres avaient fini par se faire à ce bruit de fond perpétuel et n'y prêtaient presque plus attention.

Daisy ferma les yeux et sourit, nostalgique.

_Ah, Bram... Comme j'aimerais te revoir... Comme j'aimerais tous vous revoir. Toi, Marcus, Ange, Avica, Merle, Colombe, le commandant Apodis et... et mon Maître._

"Je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'excuserais, marmonna Martial."

Sa compagne de route tressaillit légèrement et rouvrit les yeux, brusquement ramenée à la réalité. Elle se reconcentra sur la conversation.

"Ah, au fait, disait Martial, visiblement pour changer de sujet et cesser de se faire réprimander, il y a autre chose dont l'un des soldats m'a parlé."

Son père haussa un sourcil, peu dupe quand aux intentions du jeune garçon.

"Ils aimeraient que nous retrouvions une fille du nom de Tulipe qui a disparu en venant ici, enchaina habilement celui-ci."

Des pas précipités se firent entendre et, la seconde d'après, la silhouette gracieuse de Bérangère s'encadra dans l'embrasure de la porte ouverte. Ses yeux bleus semblaient inquiets et reflétaient son trouble.

"Attends une minute ! s'exclama-t-elle. C'est vrai ?

-Bérangère ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? se troubla Martial, dont le visage prit une intéressante couleur écarlate.

-Je suis ici parce que je sais que tu as embarqué Daisy dans une de tes aventures idiotes ! répondit sèchement la jeune fille.

-Je ne l'ai pas forcée à m'accompagner ! tempêta le fils du maire. Elle était d'accord pour venir avec moi !

-Peu importe ! Tu n'aurais jamais dû le lui proposer alors que tu savais très bien qu'elle était convalescente !

-Bérangère, s'il te plaît, intervint l'intéressée."

Elle commençait à en avoir un peu assez d'entendre les humains se crier mutuellement dessus tout autour d'elle.

_Qu'est-ce que les mortels sont bruyants, alors ! Qu'ont-ils besoin d'élever la voix sans arrêt, comme ça ? Je suis sûre qu'ils finiront par me rendre sourde._

_Et puis, j'ai de la peine pour Martial. Les deux personnes qu'il voulait impressionner lui reprochent ses actions. Il n'a vraiment pas de chance, celui-là._

"Si on en revenait à Tulipe ? suggéra Daisy, songeant que ce sujet ne risquait pas de provoquer une nouvelle dispute.

-Oui, tu as raison, admit la jeune aubergiste en se détendant aussitôt. Est-ce vrai que Tulipe d'Ablithia a disparu ?

-Ah, c'est vrai. Tu es originaire d'Ablithia, Bérangère, n'est-ce pas ? intervint le maire. Tu la connais ?

-Je crois me souvenir que mon père parlait de quelqu'un qui s'appelait Tulipe, quand il évoquait sa vie à Ablithia. Oh, non ! s'alarma soudain son interlocutrice. Et si elle ignorait qu'il était mort et qu'elle venait lui rendre visite ?

-Mmm... Je comprends les inquiétudes de chacun, mais nous ne pouvons pas lancer de recherches sans avoir la moindre piste, rétorqua fermement le père de Martial."

C'est ce moment que choisit le jeune garçon pour se rappeler à leur bon souvenir :

"En fait, le soldat a dit qu'elle aurait peut-être choisi de passer par l'Hexatère pour venir ici, annonça-t-il.

-Vraiment ? Eh bien, même si cela est vrai, nous ne pouvons pas l'aider. L'Hexatère est beaucoup trop dangereux. Bérangère, pourquoi tu ne ramènerais pas Daisy chez toi, maintenant ? proposa le maire d'une voix étonnamment douce qu'il n'employait pas avec son fils. Essaie de ne pas trop t'inquiéter. J'aimerais rester un moment en privé pour tenter de ramener mon écervelé de fils à la raison.

-Ce... ce ne sera pas la peine, Papa, balbutia l'intéressé."

Compatissante, Daisy, que tout le monde avait oublié, pressa brièvement l'épaule de Martial pour lui faire part de son soutien. Après quoi, elle suivit Bérangère jusque chez elle. La traversée du village se fit en silence. Ce n'est qu'une fois toutes deux dans sa chambre que la jeune aubergiste prit la parole :

"J'ai été si inquiète quand j'ai su que tu avais quitté le village, Daisy, avoua-t-elle.

-Pourquoi ça ? s'enquit la jeune Célestellienne, perplexe. On se connaît à peine.

-Je me suis inquiétée, voilà tout. Nous sommes amies, non ?

-Amies..."

_Moi, amie avec une mortelle ? C'est drôle... je n'aurais jamais cru que c'était possible. _

"Oui. Oui, nous sommes amies, admit la petite Gardienne, et, ce constat fait, elle se sentit un tout petit peu moins seule pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait chuté de chez elle.

-Heureusement, tu as l'air indemne, enchaina la jeune aubergiste avec un grand sourire. De toute évidence, tu es beaucoup plus forte que tu n'en as l'air."

_Si tu savais qui j'étais vraiment, tu ne te ferais pas autant de souci._

"A ce propos, euh... J'aimerais te demander un service, Daisy, se lança Bérangère après un instant d'hésitation. Je m'inquiète beaucoup au sujet de la disparition de Tulipe, vois-tu. Donc je me demandais si tu pourrais..."

Nouvelle pause hésitante.

"Oui ? la pressa la jeune Gardienne, impatiente de pouvoir lui rendre service."

Mais l'autre secoua la tête.

"Oh, et puis non ! L'Hexatère est beaucoup trop dangereux. Je ne peux pas te demander une chose pareille."

Avant que Daisy puisse protester, elle se détourna et joignit les mains en prière.

"Daisy, très chère Gardienne, veillez sur Tulipe et faites en sorte qu'il ne lui arrive rien, chuchota-t-elle avec ferveur."

La très chère Gardienne en question la contempla longuement.

_Sur le plan pratique, ce sont les Patrouilleurs qui doivent s'occuper de ça, tu sais. Mon secteur se limite à Chérubelle et ses alentours immédiats. Cependant, je me dois d'exaucer les prières que tu m'adresses, dans la mesure du possible. Si je me rappelle bien la procédure officielle, je devrais avertir un Patrouilleur pour qu'il se charge de veiller sur Tulipe selon ton souhait. Mais bon, il n'y a jamais eu de Patrouilleurs dans le coin, du moins depuis que mon Maître est Gardien. Enfin, il est hors de question que je laisse une mortelle en danger. Encore une fois, les circonstances sont exceptionnelles._

Fermement décidée à se rendre à l'Hexatère, Daisy se doutait cependant que son hôtesse ne la laisserait plus quitter le village après sa petite escapade du matin. Elle se résolut donc à attendre que Bérangère retourne à son auberge -même si, n'ayant aucun client, elle se contenterait de se tourner les pouces derrière son comptoir et de nettoyer les chambres déjà impeccables. En fin de journée, elle se décida enfin à retourner à son établissement. Daisy quitta la maison peu après.

_Bon, déjà, je ne me suis jamais battue seule et je n'ai même jamais quitté Chérubelle sans être accompagnée. Si les monstres de l'Hexatère sont si redoutables que tout le monde semble le croire, j'aurai sans doute besoin d'aide. Et je connais quelqu'un qui sera tout à fait disposé à m'en procurer, juste pour tenter de reconquérir Bérangère._

N'ayant pas la moindre idée quant au chemin qu'il fallait emprunter pour se rendre à l'Hexatère, Daisy chemina jusqu'à l'église pour obtenir des renseignements. En effet, elle supposait que la doyenne du village se trouvait à l'intérieur, comme tous les jours à la même heure, et qu'elle était la mieux placée pour lui indiquer le chemin. La jeune Célestellienne se glissa donc par la porte entrouverte et plissa les yeux pour s'habituer à la pénombre. Au fond, le prêtre écoutait la confession d'un jeune homme; un groupe de femmes (les commères, probablement) avait investi les bancs du fond; une fille avec un jeune enfant priait au premier rang. Daisy s'écarta de la porte lorsqu'un paysan pénétra dans le bâtiment après elle en ôtant son chapeau de paille avec déférence. La doyenne qu'elle recherchait était assise, toute voûtée, au bord d'un banc de la troisième rangée, comme toujours. La jeune Gardienne se glissa à côté d'elle.

"Bonjour, mademoiselle, la salua l'ancienne. Ne nous serions-nous pas déjà vues quelque part ?

-Heu... si, répondit la petite blonde. Je suis la... troubadour qui est arrivée au village après le tremblement de terre l'autre jour.

-Oh, oui ! Daisy, c'est ça ?

-Oui. Oui, c'est ça.

-Bien sûr, bien sûr. Comment ai-je pu vous oublier alors que vous portez le même nom que notre Gardienne ? se tança la veille dame. Enfin, que puis-je pour vous, ma petite ?

-Je voudrais en apprendre plus sur l'Hexatère, entama Daisy sans détours.

-L'Hexatère ? C'est une vieille ruine qui se trouve vers le sud-est, raconta la doyenne en fronçant les sourcils. On l'utilisait lorsque j'étais jeune pour rejoindre Ablithia, à l'époque où le col n'avait pas encore été aménagé. Il n'était pas bien loin du village -une quinzaine de minutes à pied, tout au plus-. Il suffisait de prendre la route du col et de bifurquer vers le sud à la première intersection. Un bel endroit que l'Hexatère, ma foi. Mais ces ruines sont si délabrées qu'elles menacent de s'écrouler au moindre éternuement et elles sont infestées de monstres. Dites-moi, vous n'avez pas l'intention de vous y rendre, tout de même ?

-Ne vous en faites pas, se borna à répondre Daisy avant de sauter sur ses pieds. Merci beaucoup pour le renseignement, Madame."

Et elle se dépêcha de quitter l'église avant que l'ancienne lui pose davantage de questions. Maintenant qu'elle connaissait le chemin de sa prochaine destination, la jeune Célestellienne s'empressa de se rendre à la maison du maire. Lorsqu'elle entra, elle entendit distinctement la voix de celui-ci qui s'échappait de la cuisine. Apparemment, le père et le fils n'avaient pas bougé d'un pouce depuis que ce dernier et Daisy étaient rentrés du col. Martial s'était contenté de se laisser tomber sur une chaise en face de son père. Dès qu'il aperçut son ancienne compagne de route sur le seuil de la pièce, il lança :

"Salut, Daisy, quoi de neuf ? Figure-toi que mon père ne m'a pas lâché depuis notre retour du col. Ma tête va finir par exploser, je te jure.

-Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici, Daisy ? le coupa le maire en foudroyant la jeune Célestellienne du regard. Tu ne vois pas que je suis occupé avec mon fils ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Papa, l'apaisa Martial en reportant son attention sur lui. Je t'écoute, je t'écoute."

_Il semblerait que je doive me passer d'aide, cette fois-ci._

Estimant qu'elle avait perdu assez de temps comme ça, Daisy sortit de Chérubelle presque en courant et partit à petites foulées en direction de l'Hexatère.

L'Hexatère était un imposant bâtiment hexagonal de pierre grise, à moitié enfoui entre les arbres. Un chemin dallé, envahi par la mousse et les hautes herbes, et qui passait sous plusieurs arches toujours imposantes quoique à demi écroulées, y conduisait. La porte à double battant s'ouvrit sans résistance lorsque Daisy appuya dessus. A l'intérieur, il faisait bon et frais et l'on entendait le léger clapotis de l'eau. Deux salles en forme d'hexagone se succédaient. Au centre de chaque salle se trouvait un bassin rempli d'eau transparente d'où émergeaient les colonnes soutenant le toit et traversé par une route de pierre. De grandes fleurs, ployant en avant, et dont les pétales fermés paraissaient contenir une bougie allumée, éclairaient l'endroit d'une lueur tamisée. Un couloir partait de la première salle et se terminait, en déduisit Daisy, par un cul-de-sac.

C'était un très bel endroit, qui devait être charmant et agréable autrefois. La jeune Gardienne traversa les lieux déserts et silencieux jusqu'au fond de la seconde salle. Là, l'entrée au reste des ruines avait été bouchée par une stèle de pierre gravée de ces mots : "Chemin barré suite à des accidents dus à d'énormes bêtes féroces."

_Comment suis-je supposée secourir cette Tulipe si le passage est condamné ?_

Elle soupirait, découragée, quand elle sentit une présence dans son dos. Elle se retourna. Au beau milieu de la seconde salle, le fantôme d'un homme, peut être âgé d'une quarantaine d'années, s'était matérialisé. Son visage, ses cheveux noirs qui avaient commencé à grisonner, ses yeux bleus, étaient vaguement familiers à Daisy.

_Je connais cet homme. Je suis sûre que je le connais. C'était sans nul doute un habitant de Chérubelle, mais qui ? _

Sans un mot, le spectre fit volte-face et s'éloigna. La Célestellienne le suivit, piquée par la curiosité, lorsqu'elle le vit s'engager dans le couloir qui partait de la première salle. Celui-ci débouchait bien sur un cul-de-sac, comme elle en était persuadée. Cependant, une statue s'élevait au centre de cette petite pièce hexagonale. Lorsque Daisy parvint enfin dans la pièce, le fantôme s'était presque totalement enfoncé dans le mur du fond. Il la fixa d'un air incertain et chuchota d'une voix hachée :

"Au... dos de... cette... statue..."

Après quoi, il disparut. Suivant son conseil, Daisy contourna la sculpture tellement recouverte de mousse qu'elle aurait été incapable de dire ce qu'elle représentait. En se haussant sur la pointe des pieds, elle distingua un petit interrupteur sur la nuque de celle-ci. Il était pratiquement impossible à détecter si on ne savait pas où chercher. La jeune Gardienne appuya dessus et, l'instant d'après, le raclement d'un rocher que l'on fait glisser sur le sol dallé se fit entendre. Lorsqu'elle revint dans la seconde salle, elle constata que la stèle défendant l'accès au reste de l'Hexatère avait coulissé. Sans attendre, elle se glissa dans l'ouverture et reprit son chemin. Ces ruines étaient une succession de couloirs débouchant sur des salle en forme d'hexagone, toutes remplies d'eau, où flottaient des nénuphars, en leur milieu. Ces salles étaient toutes des cul-de-sac; à chaque niveau, seule l'une d'entre elles hébergeait un escalier qui permettait de s'enfoncer plus loin dans l'Hexatère. Finalement, après de longues minutes d'errance, Daisy arriva devant une porte à double battant. Devant, on avait déroulé un tapis rouge crasseux et élimé. Derrière cette porte, deux salle se succédaient. La seconde ne contenait pas d'eau, ni même de bassin. Une jeune femme était étendue au centre.

Ses longs et épais cheveux bleu foncé étaient noués en queue-de-cheval par un ruban noir. Deux longues mèches s'en échappaient et tombaient devant ses yeux bleu marine. Elle était vêtue d'une longue jupe orange et d'un bustier rose foncé sur une chemise blanche. L'une de ses jambes était repliée sous elle, mais l'autre, étendue sur le sol, disparaissait sous une montagne de gravats.

Lorsque Daisy s'approche d'elle, la jeune femme, qui devait être Tulipe, s'appuya sur un coude pour la dévisager bien en face.

"Ca alors... Je ne m'attendais pas à croiser quelqu'un en descendant ici ! commenta-t-elle. Bonjour, toi. Dis, tu ne voudrais pas être un chou et me déplacer ces pierres, s'il te plaît ?

-Vous êtes blessée ? s'inquiéta la jeune Gardienne.

-Oh, laisse tomber le vouvoiement, mon chou, protesta l'autre. Et pour répondre à ta question, non, je n'ai rien de cassé ni quoi que ce soit, c'est juste que je ne peux pas avancer, tu vois."

_Oui, je vois très bien._

Présumée-Tulipe fit une pause et ajouta finalement :

"Et puis, je n'aimerais pas être toujours ici quand la bête reviendra.

-Hein ? Quelle b..."

Des pas lourds l'interrompirent. La salle entière se mit à trembler et de la poussière dégringola du plafond. L'un de ses murs s'effondra brutalement et les colonnes qui soutenaient le plafond se fissurèrent. Quelque chose émergea peu à peu du nuage de poussière résultant de la destruction du mur et Daisy sentit ses genoux mollir.

La bête dont avait parlé Présumée-Tulipe était titanesque. C'était un genre de bélier mesurant bien deux ou trois mètres, recouvert de fourrure semblable à du lichen. La peau de son dos et de ses pattes était violacée, celle de son ventre, rouge sang. Ses deux énormes cornes étaient semblables à celles d'un taureau.

"Je me suis retrouvée coincée en essayant de lui échapper sans regarder où j'allais, expliqua obligeamment la-femme-qui-devait-être-Tulipe. Attention à ta tête, mon chou."

Le chou en question se trouvait être sur le point de tourner de l'œil.

_Cette... Cette chose est énorme ! Comment suis-je supposée terrasser une telle bête ?_

Lentement, très lentement, la jeune Célestellienne se décala pour éviter que Supposée-Tulipe soit dans la ligne de mire du monstre. Celui-ci se désintéressa de sa proie à terre pour se concentrer sur celle en mouvement, comme tous les prédateurs. Sans crier gare, il chargea. Daisy eut juste le temps de se jeter sur le côté pour éviter d'être piétinée. Elle se cogna rudement l'épaule en tombant et étouffa un grognement de douleur. Le mastodonte, furieux d'avoir manqué sa cible, martela le sol de ses pattes aussi imposantes que des piliers et provoqua une pluie de pierres. Daisy se protégea la tête de ses deux bras et les cailloux lui entaillèrent le dos des mains. Le pas lourd de la bête ébranla de nouveau le sol, prenant la Célestellienne au dépourvu. D'un grand coup de tête, elle l'envoya rouler par terre. Toussant et haletant, Daisy se redressa sur un bras tremblant. D'une main incertaine, elle effleura globalement les endroits où elle souffrait et activa son sort Premiers Secours. La douleur se résorba un peu et elle se releva en titubant. Cette fois, elle se plaça dos à un mur. Lorsque le monstre la propulsa une seconde fois contre la paroi, elle était prête. Comme son maître le lui avait enseigné, elle plia les genoux dès que la plante de ses pieds entra en contact avec le mur. Puis, poussant aussi fort qu'elle le put sur ses jambes, elle se projeta sur le dos du mastodonte. Celui-ci, furieux, se mit à se secouer dans tous les sens et elle s'accrocha tant bien que mal à ses poils. Ne réussissant pas à la déloger, il fit tomber une nouvelle pluie de gravats. Daisy ne pouvait pas lâcher sa prise, elle encaissa donc la douleur en serrant les dents et en rentrant la tête dans les épaules autant que possible. Un éclat pointu lui entailla le front.

Sa plus grande peur était que la bête se roule par terre pour se débarrasser de son assaillante et l'écrase ainsi sous son poids. Elle n'avait plus de temps à perdre et dégaina son épée. Sans prendre garde au sang tiède qui lui coulait dans les yeux et se glissait dans la commissure de ses lèvres, emplissant sa bouche d'une saveur lourde et métallique, Daisy leva son arme bien haut et en enfonça la lame dans le dos du mastodonte de toutes ses forces. Mugissant de douleur, il se dressa sur ses pattes arrières et la jeune Célestellienne dégringola lourdement par terre. Enfin, il s'effondra sur le flanc, une épaisse fumée noire s'échappant de sa blessure, et disparut sur un dernier grondement. L'épée de Daisy tinta en tombant sur le sol.

La jeune Célestellienne vint la récupérer, les jambes flageolantes.

"Tu es plus forte que tu n'en as l'air, commenta la voix de Potentielle-Tulipe dans son dos. En tout cas, merci de m'avoir sauvé la peau. C'est adorable.

-Mais de... de rien... Ca m'a fait très... très plaisir, ânonna Daisy, qui n'en revenait toujours pas d'être en vie et avait du mal à se remettre du choc."

_J'ai... J'ai gagné ? J'ai terrassé cette bête ? Moi ? Je l'ai vaincue... toute seule ?_

Cela lui prit quelques secondes pour remarquer que la jeune femme se tenait debout à côté d'elle et époussetait sa jupe orange.

"J'ai quand même fini par me sortir de ce guêpier ! reprit Présumée-Tulipe avec satisfaction. Maintenant, fichons le camp, d'accord ? C'est tellement casse-pied de se faire attaquer par des monstres !

-Et la sortie qui permet de rejoindre Ablithia ? s'enquit Daisy, soucieuse à la pensée que d'autres aient dans l'idée de risquer leur vie dans les ruines pour rejoindre leur village ou, au contraire, en partir.

-Bloquée. Une grosse partie du toit s'est effondrée à cet endroit. Plus personne n'aura besoin de risquer sa vie dans l'Hexatère quand on ne peut plus compter sur le col. Ces vieilles ruines ne servent plus à rien, à part à se mettre dans le pétrin !"

Toutes deux se faufilèrent vers l'autre issue en rasant les murs et en évitant rouages-gorge, feux follet et esprits. Lorsqu'elles émergèrent enfin à l'air libre, elles s'aperçurent que la nuit était tombée.

"Pfiou ! Nous voilà en sécurité, on dirait, déclara celle-qui-était-forcément-Tulipe en s'étirant. Tu sais, je crois que les ruines obscures comme ça, ce n'est pas pour moi !"

Elle s'exprimait cependant d'une voix calme et nonchalante et ne semblait pas plus traumatisée que ça de son long séjour dans l'Hexatère. Soit elle était dotée d'un sang-froid à toute épreuve, soit elle avait été une aventurière, autrefois.

"Au fait, je m'appelle Tulipe. Je tiens l'auberge d'Ablithia.

-Alors, c'est bien toi, Tulipe, se réjouit la Célestellienne d'une voix satisfaite. C'est bien toi que j'étais venue chercher.

-Tu me cherchais ? répéta Tulipe, un peu désarçonnée. Comment peux-tu me connaître ? Et qui es-tu, d'abord ?

-Moi, je m'appelle Daisy.

-Daisy ? C'est un joli prénom. Un nom de fleur, comme le mien. Nous étions faites pour nous rencontrer, on dirait, mon chou !

-Heu... Peut être que oui, hasarda la jeune Gardienne, un peu perplexe de cette déclaration. Quoi qu'il en soit, je savais où te trouver car des soldats d'Ablithia ont fait circuler la nouvelle qu'une jeune femme de chez eux avait disparu et avait probablement emprunté l'Hexatère. Une fille de Chérubelle qui te connait m'a demandé de venir te secourir.

-Arrête ! Tu viens de Chérubelle ?

-Je... je suis juste de passage. Le tremblement de terre qui a bloqué le col m'empêche de rentrer chez moi."

_Enfin, c'est surtout la perte de mes ailes qui me bloque ici, mais ça, tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir._

"Ah ! Ca me rappelle que... Il faut que j'aille tout de suite à Chérubelle ! s'écria Tulipe."

Sans attendre un seul instant, l'aubergiste d'Ablithia s'éloigna en direction de Chérubelle d'une démarche rapide. Elle prit seulement le temps de se retourner sans ralentir et d'envoyer un baiser à Daisy en criant :

"A plus, mon chou ! Et merci mille fois de ton aide !

-Hé, mais attends ! protesta le chou en question."

Sauf qu'elle parlait déjà dans le vide. Demeurée seule, la jeune Célestellienne soupira.

_Mince, ça ne lui est vraiment pas venu à l'esprit qu'on aurait pu rentrer ensemble ? J'espère que les monstre des environs ne s'en prendront pas à elle... Mais, au vu de la vitesse à laquelle elle est partie, je pense qu'ils auront bien du mal à la rattraper. _

Elle se laissa tomber dans l'herbe, épuisée et préoccupée par son entaille à la tête qui ne cessait de saigner. En observant la végétation autour d'elle, elle dénicha quelques touffes d'herbe médicinale. Elle en arracha une poignée, essuya pour la énième fois le sang qui lui barbouillait le visage du front au menton en passant par la tempe d'un revers du poignet et appliqua les feuilles sur sa blessure. En temps qu'apprentie Gardienne, elle se devait de connaître toutes les plantes qui soignent et devait même être capable de fabriquer un remède en mélangeant plusieurs d'entre elles. Elle avait souvent eu recours aux herbes médicinales lorsqu'elle se battait aux environs de Chérubelle, et son maître en avait toujours en poche. Dommage que cette plante ne soigne que les blessures peu profondes et non infectées.

Comme toujours, l'herbe médicinale soigna la plaie de Daisy sans laisser la moindre cicatrice. La jeune Célestellienne soupira de contentement lorsque la douleur s'évanouit. Dans sa main, l'herbe médicinale était devenue terne et flétrie, démunie désormais de ses vertus salvatrices. Une fois qu'elle se fut soignée, la jeune Célestellienne ôta ses bottines. Elle n'avait jamais autant marché en si peu de temps de toute sa vie et ses pieds la faisaient souffrir. En outre, elle était véritablement, sinon épuisée, au moins très fatiguée. Aspirant à grandes goulées l'air nocturne, elle renversa la tête en arrière pour contempler le ciel.

_Très loin là-haut, il y a ma maison. Ô, Tout-Puissant, comme elle me manque ! Et comme les miens me manquent. J'aurais bien aimé que mon Maître m'ait vue affronter ce monstre dans l'Hexatère. Ca lui aurait donné une raison d'être enfin fier de moi._

Daisy resta assise dans l'herbe quelques minutes. Puis, malgré sa fatigue, elle se releva, chaussa ses bottines et reprit la route de Chérubelle.


	13. Chapter 13

L'arrivée de Tulipe provoqua un grand émoi au village. Lorsque Daisy y revint, tout le monde ne parlait déjà plus que de la jeune femme. D'après les informations qu'Hugo communiqua à la jeune Gardienne, l'aubergiste d'Ablithia avait foncé droit à l'auberge dès son arrivée. Daisy, que ça n'étonnait guère, pénétra elle aussi dans l'établissement tenu par Bérangère. Elle la trouva postée derrière son comptoir, en face d'une Tulipe qui scrutait avec attention chaque centimètre carré de la pièce.

"Ouah ! s'extasia la jeune femme, impressionnée. On voit tout de suite qu'on est chez Béranger. Il n'y a que lui pour faire les choses comme ça. Un patron patenté !

-Alors tu connaissais mon père ? s'enquit la propriétaire des lieux, avant de s'exclamer : Oh ! Tu dois être Tulipe ! J'étais si inquiète pour toi. J'ai entendu dire qu'une certaine Tulipe avait disparu en venant ici.

-Oui, c'est moi ! confirma l'intéressée. Tu t'inquiétais ? Comme c'est mignon, roucoula-t-elle. Et je n'arrive pas à croire que tu te rappelles mon nom ! Tu étais si petite.

-Oui, je crois que j'avais deux ans quand mon père est venu s'installer à Chérubelle.

-Tu étais un sacré bout de chou, chérie. Alors... où se cache ce bon vieux Béranger, hein ?"

Daisy ne put s'empêcher de grimacer.

_Oh, bravo, Tulipe. Les pieds en plein dans le plat._

"Ah. Je me doutais que tu venais ici pour le voir. Malheureusement, il n'est plus des nôtres... depuis déjà deux ans..., avoua Bérangère tristement.

-Hein ? Plus des nôtres ? répéta Tulipe, stupéfaite. Tu veux dire qu'il est mort ?"

_Magnifique déduction, Tulipe._

"Hélas oui.

-Je... Je n'arrive pas à le croire, bredouilla l'aubergiste d'Ablithia. Mais alors, l'Aubergisti... est.. Mince, que va donc devenir mon auberge ?"

_Tu pourrais au moins être désolée pour Bérangère, au lieu de penser à ton auberge !_

Un silence à la fois triste et gêné, indigné pour Daisy, s'installa. Tulipe recommença à observer les lieux avec attention, plongée dans une profonde méditation, et dit enfin :

"Je suppose que si Béranger n'est plus là, c'est toi qui t'occupe de cet endroit toute seule ?

-Euh... eh bien, oui, avoua timidement la jeune fille.

-Ce n'est pas la plus grande auberge du monde, mais elle a du cachet, marmonna pensivement Tulipe. Je parie que tes clients se sentent mieux ici que chez eux.

-C'est très gentil de ta part. Je m'efforce de faire honneur à la mémoire de mon père en faisant en sorte que tout se passe bien.

-Je n'en attendais pas moins de la fille de l'Aubergistissime, mon chou !

-Euh... A propos de cet "Aubergistissime"... ?

-Dis donc, lui lança brusquement Tulipe, ignorant sa question, tu n'aurais pas envie de t'essayer à la gestion d'une auberge à Ablithia, par hasard ?"

La jeune fille cligna des yeux, l'air de ne pas comprendre tout de suite ce que la nouvelle arrivante lui proposait. Puis, une fois que sa première stupeur fut passée, elle s'étrangla :

"Je te demande pardon ?"

Elle paraissait complètement paniquée, ce qui était plutôt compréhensible au vu de la soudaine offre de Tulipe. Même Daisy en restait complètement interloquée.

"Si tu sortais de derrière ton comptoir et qu'on allait en discuter au calme, mon chou ? suggéra l'aubergiste d'Ablithia."

"Alors comma ça, quand Papa vivait à Ablithia, les gens l'appelaient "l'Aubergistissime" ? murmura Bérangère.

-Quoi de plus normal, mon chou ? C'était de loin le meilleur, répliqua Tulipe. Il était encore jeune, à l'époque, mais il a monté son affaire à partir de rien et il a vite mis ses concurrents au chômage.

-Ca alors ! Je n'arrive pas à l'imaginer comme ça. J'ai toujours trouvé qu'il manquait d'audace, avoua la jeune fille aux cheveux lavande. Tenir la plus petite des auberges lui suffisait tant que nous n'étions pas séparés.

-Oui, c'est ça qui m'étonne. Comment un type comme Béranger a-t-il pu atterrir dans un bled comme celui-ci ?"

Bérangère sembla vexée que la jeune femme critique le village où elle avait grandi. Pourtant, elle n'en fit rien savoir et garda le silence. Daisy se souvenait vaguement de l'intéressé, mais sans plus. C'était un homme simple, honnête, travailleur et serviable, à l'image de sa fille, et il n'avait jamais de problèmes particuliers. La seule fois où il avait accaparé toute l'attention du Gardien de Chérubelle et de son apprentie, c'était lorsqu'il avait contracté la maladie qui l'avait finalement emporté. Aquila avait passé du temps à chercher un remède, sans succès. L'aubergiste avait fini par mourir, et Daisy en était restée déprimée pendant trois jours, comme à chaque fois qu'elle assistait à la mort d'un humain.

"Enfin, reprit l'aubergiste d'Ablithia, le problème, c'est que son ancien établissement de la ville d'où je viens est dans le pétrin, maintenant. Nous espérions tous plus ou moins que l'Aubergistissime viendrait tout remettre d'aplomb. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il soit mort il y a deux ans. Je veux dire... je suis sincèrement désolée, mon chou, ajouta-t-elle avec douceur.

-Ne le sois pas, protesta Bérangère. C'est moi qui suis désolée que tu aies fait tout ce chemin pour rien.

-Pas la peine de t'excuser, toi non plus. Ce qu'il faut voir, c'est que j'ai eu la chance de te rencontrer. Viens avec moi à Ablithia.

-Heu... je ne crois pas que ce soit possible, bredouilla Bérangère en détournant le regard. Je suis déjà très occupée par cet endroit. Et j'ai du mal à croire que Papa ait été un aubergiste de légende.

-Du mal à le croire ?! s'étrangla Tulipe. Contre les faits, on ne peut rien, mon chou ! Et je vois d'ailleurs que tu es la digne fille de ton père. J'ai le chic pour deviner les talents des gens, tu sais.

-Mince, il se fait tard ! la coupa son interlocutrice. Il faut vraiment que j'aille préparer le dîner. Excuse-moi.

-Mais..., tenta de protester l'aubergiste d'Ablithia.

-Et s'il te plaît... Je ne pourrais pas t'accompagner à Ablithia, alors n'essaie pas de m'en persuader !"

Elle sortit en trombe de la chambre d'auberge où les deux aubergistes et la Célestellienne s'étaient installées.

"Tu es plutôt têtue, n'est-ce pas ? remarqua Tulipe pour elle-même. Ne t'inquiète pas, chérie, je te ferai vite entendre raison."

Elle finit par remarquer la présence de Daisy, qui s'était faite la plus discrète possible étant donné que la conversation ne la concernait en rien.

"Mais... oui, je me disais bien que je te connaissais, s'aperçut la jeune femme. Tu es la fille qui m'a aidée dans les ruines, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, admit la jeune Gardienne. Je t'avais bien dit que je séjournais à Chérubelle.

-Hmm... oui, c'est vrai. Excuse-moi, j'étais un peu pressée, mon chou. Mais merci encore de ton aide. D'ailleurs, tant que tu es d'humeur aidante, tu ne pourrais pas essayer de convaincre Bérangère ?

-Je ne sais pas trop..., rechigna Daisy. Il faut bien que quelqu'un fasse tourner cette auberge. Et, si elle a dit qu'elle ne voulait pas partir, c'est qu'elle ne veut pas. Pourquoi essaierais-je de la faire changer d'avis ?

-Je ne peux pas laisser un tel talent inexploité, protesta Tulipe. Ce serait bien pour elle aussi, tu sais.

-Bon... Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Cependant, je ne te garantis rien. Si elle ne veut vraiment pas quitter Chérubelle, il faudra que tu respectes son choix aussi, tu sais.

-Je pense vraiment qu'elle devrait mieux réfléchir à ma proposition. Mais si elle tient vraiment à rester dans un petit village comme celui-là..."

Daisy prit congé de la jeune femme, à qui Bérangère avait proposé, avant leur discussion, de rester dans son auberge jusqu'à ce que le col soit de nouveau franchissable. Dehors, elle fut surprise de tomber sur Hugo et Martial, qui rôdaient autour de l'établissement. Ce dernier affichait un air renfrogné et paraissait agité, les poings crispés.

_Est-il frustré parce qu'il n'a pas pu reconquérir les bonnes grâces de Bérangère en savant Tulipe de l'Hexatère ? _

"Bérangère vient de sortir, attaqua aussitôt le fils du maire. Elle paraissait complètement bouleversée. Je ne sais pas ce que cette Tulipe lui a dit, mais si elle a été méchante avec elle...

-Je ne pense pas que cette jeune femme aurait pu lui... faire de la peine exprès, avança prudemment son ami. C'est vrai que lorsqu'elle est arrivée au village, son expression la rendait particulièrement inquiétante. Tellement, que je n'ai pas osé l'aborder, d'ailleurs. Mais elle n'a pas l'air méchante... hein, Daisy ?"

Il guetta l'approbation de la jeune Gardienne du regard. Visiblement, sa priorité était de calmer la colère de Martial avant que celui-ci ne vienne réclamer des comptes à Tulipe.

"Non, non, Tulipe est une bonne personne, assura Daisy, ce qui était vrai. Elle est juste un peu... heu... directe.

-Directe ! Voilà, c'est exactement le mot que je cherchais ! Alors, il n'y a pas eu de problème entre Bérangère et elle, pas vrai ?

-Hé bien... Il s'avère que Tulipe lui a proposé de reprendre l'ancienne auberge de son père, à Ablithia, avança prudemment la Célestellienne.

-COMMENT ?!"

La réaction de Martial fut si violente que ses deux amis sursautèrent et échangèrent un regard anxieux.

"Elle lui a demandé ça ? tempêta le prétendant de Bérangère. Comment peut-elle lui proposer de quitter notre village ? Je suis sûr que jamais Bérangère ne fera une chose pareille !

-Elle ne semblait pas décidée à accepter, l'apaisa Daisy d'une voix calme. Mais la proposition de Tulipe l'a bouleversée.

-C'est vrai qu'elle paraissait plongée dans ses pensées, appuya Hugo. Quand je lui ai dit bonsoir, elle n'a même pas répondu.

-Daisy, dis-moi qu'elle n'a pas l'intention de suivre Tulipe à Ablithia ! s'écria Martial d'une voix toujours pleine d'indignation, mais dans laquelle on sentait sa supplication désespérée. Elle n'a rien à y faire ! C'est ici, chez elle !

-Ecoute, Martial, je ne peux pas répondre à sa place, répliqua sa Gardienne, qui commençait à en avoir un peu assez que tous veuillent qu'elle influence Bérangère dans ses décisions. Elle t'en parlera elle-même, je suppose. Il faut que j'y aille, maintenant. Oh, vous savez si elle s'est rendu compte de mon absence ?

-Pas que je sache, répondit Hugo. Elle n'a pas quitté son auberge de toute l'après-midi.

-Tu es sortie de Chérubelle pour aller secourir Tulipe dans l'Hexatère, pas vrai ? marmonna Martial.

-Bien sûr. Pour quoi d'autre ?

-Lorsque tu es passée cette après-midi... c'était pour me proposer de t'accompagner ?

-Oui. J'ai pensé que ma proposition t'intéresserait peut-être."

Daisy crut qu'il allait répliquer quelque chose comme "Tu aurais mieux fait de laisser cette Tulipe se débrouiller toute seule pour sortir de ces ruines." Mais il s'abstint. Fatiguée par sa journée, les pied douloureux, elle reprit le chemin de chez Bérangère.

_J'ai l'impression que ma journée n'est pas finie pour autant._

En passant, elle avisa les deux commères habituelles. L'une se trouvait sur le pas de sa porte, deux enfants en bas âge accrochés à sa jupe. Une vive lumière, provenant de l'intérieur, éclairait la nuit et les arrêtes de son visage. A ses pieds, une panière en osier remplie de linge propre qu'elle avait mis à sécher dans la journée. Son amie, la jeune femme aux tresses châtains, devait être là depuis un bon bout de temps. Un sceau d'eau posé par terre, une bougie à la main, elle buvait les paroles de l'autre.

"Tu as entendu parler de cette femme d'Ablithia, cette Tulipe, qui est arrivée au village en début de soirée, je suppose.

-Oh, bien sûr, répondit sa cadette. Tout le monde ne parle que d'elle. Vous vous rendez compte ! Passer par l'Hexatère et s'en sortir indemne, il y a de quoi être impressionnée !"

_Je doute fortement que Tulipe s'en serait tirée "indemne" si je n'étais pas allée la chercher._

"Oui, oui, admit la maîtresse femme aux boucles brunes en hochant la tête, dans un geste impatient qui montrait bien que la manière dont Tulipe avait traversé l'Hexatère ne l'intéressait guère. A ce qu'il paraît, c'est une ancienne "amie" de feu Béranger."

Elle prit bien soin de mimer les guillemets avec ses doigts dans un mouvement lent et appuyé.

"Je vais vous dire mon avis, poursuivit-elle. On n'a jamais su qui était la mère de Bérangère, n'est-ce pas ? Alors cette connaissance de son père qui débarque, comme ça..."

_Tout-Puissant, je rêve où elle est en train d'insinuer que Tulipe est la mère de Bérangère ? Ceci dit, ça ne m'étonne pas venant d'elle. Je parie que, d'ici demain, la moitié de Chérubelle pensera de même._

Cette idée lui paraissait invraisemblable, et pourtant, elle n'avait jamais rencontré la défunte mère de la jeune aubergiste. Mais elle était présente lorsque Cygne et Tucano, la veille de l'aménagement de Béranger et de sa fille de deux ans à Chérubelle, avaient longuement parlé de la défunte à son Maître, afin qu'il ait un maximum de renseignements sur les deux nouveaux mortels placés sous sa protection. De ce qu'elle en savait, la mère de Bérangère était morte treize années plus tôt.

Bien avant d'arriver devant chez son hôtesse, Daisy remarqua la forme pâle et fluide qui se tenait plantée devant la porte d'entrée. Un fantôme, aux cheveux grisonnants, avec un embonpoint confortable.

_Hé ! C'est l'esprit que j'ai vu dans l'Hexatère ! Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ? Mince, je n'arrive toujours pas à me souvenir de qui il est... pourtant, je suis intimement persuadée que je le connais._

Elle s'approcha lentement. L'apparition lui tournait le dos, le regard pensivement tourné vers la fenêtre de la chambre de Bérangère.

"Heu... bonsoir ? le salua la jeune Célestellienne avec hésitation."

A son grand étonnement, le fantôme fit un bon impressionnant en poussant un cri de surprise. Il fit volte-face et la détailla attentivement de ses grands yeux bleus écarquillés.

"T... Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs ! bafouilla-t-il. N... Ne refais jamais ça, tu m'entends ?"

Une main tragiquement pressée contre son coeur qui ne battait plus, il eut un mouvement pour s'adosser au mur et, naturellement, tout son avant-bras passa au travers. Le spectre se redressa avec un regard courroucé en direction de l'habitation. Après quoi, il reporta son attention sur son interlocutrice.

"Attends un peu ! s'exclama-t-il. Tu me vois ?!

-Il semblerait que oui, répliqua lentement Daisy.

-Mais je suis mort !"

_Bon, on dirait qu'il n'est pas de ces morts qui ne montent pas aux cieux parce qu'ils ignorent qu'ils ont perdu la vie. C'est drôle... Ca me rappelle le premier fantôme que j'ai aidé..._

"Déjà dans l'Hexatère, j'avais l'impression que tu me voyais, poursuivit le mort d'un ton pensif. C'est un drôle de don que tu as là, petite.

-Oui, enfin... si on peut appeler ça un don..., marmonna la jeune Célestellienne. Je suis née comme ça, c'est tout.

-C'est tout de même curieux. Oh, pardon au fait, je ne me suis pas présenté ! Je m'appelle Béranger. Je suis le père de Bérangère."

_Béranger ! Mais oui ! Comment ai-je fait pour ne pas mettre de nom sur son visage ? Il n'est pas mort il y a très longtemps pourtant. Béranger... Oui, sa fille et lui ont les mêmes yeux._

"Je suis tombé malade il y a deux ans, et j'ai fini par mourir, expliqua l'ancien aubergiste. Mais comme tu le vois, je n'ai pas réussi à quitter les vivants."

_Je sais déjà tout cela, Béranger. J'étais présente lorsque tu es mort._

"Et tu es ? se renseigna le fantôme, peu perturbé par l'absence de commentaires de la part de son interlocutrice.

-Oh, oui, pardon, je ne me suis pas présentée non plus, s'excusa celle-ci. Mon nom est Daisy.

-Ah, Daisy... ? répéta Béranger. "

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'un coup et il resta bouche bée un moment, comme un poisson hors de l'eau.

"Vraiment ? V... Vraiment ? bafouilla-t-il. M... Mais... Daisy... Ce n'est pas... Le nom de la Gardienne du village ?

-Heu... si, si, confirma la Gardienne en question, un peu prise au dépourvu.

-Hé ! Attends un peu !"

Cette dernière exclamation était sortie de nul part. Daisy tourna la tête pour voir qui venait de s'exprimer, mais elle n'eut que le temps de voir une petite boule de lumière rose foncer droit sur elle. Elle eut juste le réflexe de fermer les yeux et de détourner la tête avant que la boule de lumière la percute de plein fouet.

"Hé ! s'indignèrent-elles en même temps."

Maintenant, il était clair que cette voix inconnue était une voix de fille. Lorsque Daisy rouvrit les yeux, la petite boule de lumière rose avait laissé place à une curieuse personne.

L'être qui se tenait devant elle, les deux bras pliés et ramenés à hauteur de visage, comme pour se protéger, était une fille, pas bien grande d'après les estimations de Daisy qui n'était pas très haute elle-même. Si on les mettait côte à côte, la nouvelle venue devait lui arriver à peine à l'épaule. Elle était blonde, elle aussi, mais ses cheveux n'avaient pas cette couleur lumineuse et unique, comme ceux de la Célestellienne; ils étaient d'un blond plus classique, très épais, un peu épars et longs jusqu'à mi-dos. Dans sa chevelure était piquée une rose parfumée et comme cueillie à l'instant même. Le teint bronzé de la nouvelle venue contrastait quelque peu avec la couleur de ses cheveux, mais s'accordait parfaitement avec ses grands yeux ravissants couleur chocolat. Ses vêtements étaient pour le moins singuliers : elle portait un épais tutu orange clair, court, tellement court qu'elle avait passé un short en dessous. Son vêtement n'avait pas de manches; et seul un gros ruban dans un ton plus foncé comblait un peu son décolleté. Aux pieds, elle portait de petites chaussures à talon ornées d'un nœud rose et de longues chaussettes noires lui remontaient jusqu'aux genoux. Enfin, son visage, un visage qui conservait quelques rondeurs d'enfant, était maquillé avec élégance : lèvres à peine rosies, paupières éclaircies de rose tendre, yeux légèrement bordés de brun qui accentuaient leur éclat. Mais le plus surprenant chez cette fille, c'étaient les ailes roses de libellules qui s'agitaient dans son dos et lui permettaient de voler, d'où les difficultés de Daisy à estimer sa taille.

"Nom d'une météorite ! Attention où vous mettez les pieds, pesta la fée d'une voix aux accents de princesse. Je suis peut-être menue, mais il me faut de la place pour manœuvrer."

C'était elle qui avait foncé tête baissée, pourtant, la jeune Gardienne était trop interloquée par cette soudaine apparition pour s'indigner.

"Mais n'en parlons plus. Maintenant, mon vieux, reprit la nouvelle venue en se tournant vers Béranger, j'aimerais que vous me répétiez les inepties que vous venez de bafouiller.

-Je... Je ne vois pas ce que vous voulez dire, se défendit celui-ci.

-Vous parliez des Célestelliens, c'est ça ? précisa la fée. J'avoue m'être posé la même question, mais cet ersatz de troubadour (elle désigna Daisy d'un mouvement du menton) n'a pas le profil."

_Le... profil ? Le profil de quoi ?_

"Elle a une auréole, peut être ? Vous voyez ses ailes, vous ? Un peu étrange pour une Célestellienne, n'est-ce pas ?

-Vous avez sûrement raison, convint Béranger avant que l'intéressée ne puisse répondre, même si ça n'avait pas l'air de franchement l'intéresser. Mais puisque nous parlons de choses étranges, qui êtes-vous et que faites-vous ?"

_Excellente question._

"Ha ! Vous aimeriez bien le savoir ! s'exclama la fille ailée d'un ton suffisant. Oui, c'est normal, après tout. Alors autant me présenter."

Elle fit une pause théâtrale avant de poursuivre :

"Tenez-vous prêts... Je suis l'inénarrable et inimitable Stella, commandante en chef de l'insurpassable Orion Express ! Tadaaa !"

_La conductrice de l'attelage céleste ? Elle ? Cette fille qui semble avoir un égo surdimensionné et qui ne doit pas être beaucoup plus âgée que moi, en apparence ?_

Daisy ne sut absolument pas quoi répondre. Béranger, pour sa part, ne sembla pas très impressionné.

"Ah, euh... D'accord, commenta-t-il, faute de mieux."

La dénommée Stella ne sembla pas s'offusquer de susciter si peu d'intérêt chez ses interlocuteurs. Elle se tourna vers Daisy et lui ordonna :

"Bon, alors à toi de hisser ton pavillon. Dis-nous qui tu es vraiment. Tu m'as l'air d'être une mortelle normale, alors comment peux-tu voir l'Orion Express et les fantômes tels que ce brave type ?

-Je m'appelle Daisy, Célestellienne et Gardienne de Chérubelle, répondit l'intéressée. Je suis tombée de l'Observatoire lorsqu'il a été attaqué, et je ne sais pas... Je me suis réveillée ici, dépossédée de mes ailes et de mon auréole."

Maintenant qu'elle le disait, elle s'apercevait à quel point cette explication était peu convaincante. D'ailleurs, Stella la toisait d'un regard sceptique.

"Une histoire à dormir debout, si tu veux mon avis, lâcha la fée.

-Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis, répliqua Daisy, qui n'avait pas l'intention de s'énerver pour si peu. Que tu le crois ou non, c'est la vérité.

-Ah oui ? Alors, si tu as perdu tes ailes et ton auréole, comment peux-tu encore voir les fantômes et tutti quanti ? riposta Stella. Ca ne tient pas debout ça.

-Mes ailes n'ont aucune influence sur les différentes aptitudes propres mon peuple dont je suis dotées. Elles nous permettent simplement de traverser les cieux. Voir les esprits et tout ce qui touche au divin, comme l'Observatoire ou l'Orion Express, sont des facultés qui font partie de moi-même. Que j'ai mes attributs célestes ou non n'y change rien."

Stella ne quitta pas sa moue sceptique. Puis, elle sembla avoir une idée et s'exclama :

"Je sais ! Si tu es une Célestellienne, alors prouve-le en envoyant l'âme de quelqu'un au ciel. Tu n'as rien à perdre et ce brave type a justement besoin qu'on lui montre la bonne direction."

Jusque là, Béranger n'avait plus dit un mot et, se désintéressant de la conversation qui ne le concernait guère, il avait de nouveau levé les yeux vers la fenêtre de la chambre de sa fille. Mais lorsqu'il eut entendu le sobriquet un peu condescendant que la petite fée lui donnait, et qui amusait plutôt Daisy d'ailleurs, il comprit qu'elles parlaient de lui et il se retourna vivement.

"Attendez ! protesta-t-il. C'est de moi que vous parlez ? Je ne suis pas exactement heureux de mon sort, mais...

-Laissez-moi deviner, l'interrompit Stella, vous êtes un fantôme parce qu'il vous reste quelque chose à terminer sur Terre, c'est ça ?"

Elle n'attendit même pas confirmation de son interlocuteur et lança à l'adresse de Daisy :

"Alors tant mieux, aide ce revenant à se détacher de ses liens terrestres et reconduis-le gentiment. A ce moment, je croirai que tu es une Célestellienne et je te raccompagnerai peut être à l'Observatoire en Orion Express.

-Tu ferais vraiment ça ? s'écria la Gardienne, qui n'arrivait pas à croire que son problème se réglait aussi facilement.

-Tu ne peux pas imaginer plus féérique, n'est-ce pas ? roucoula la fée. Alors je t'accompagne jusqu'à ce que tu aies bouclé ton affaire."

Avant que quiconque eut pu ajouter quoique ce soit, Stella reprit la forme d'une petite boule de lumière rose et fonça droit sur Daisy. Celle-ci s'attendit à une collision, mais la fée se contenta de se fondre en elle, telle un cristal de bienveillessence, juste en dessous de son coeur. La jeune Célestellienne en resta abasourdie. Comme lorsqu'elle hébergeait un cristal de bienveillessence dans son corps, une vague de chaleur, qui s'estompa bien vite, la parcourut jusqu'aux bout des doigts. Mais une autre curieuse sensation vint ensuite. La sensation de n'être plus seule, et d'être toujours accompagnée par une présence pour l'éternité. Sans être lourd, c'était comme une promesse d'avoir toujours quelqu'un à qui s'adresser dès qu'elle voudrait, où elle voudrait, pour n'importe quelle raison, et qui l'accompagnerait où qu'elle aille. Curieuse sensation.

_"Cette fille est vraiment habillée n'importe comment. Nom d'une météorite, elle n'a aucun goût en matière de vêtements !"_

Daisy tressaillit, surprise. Cette pensée qui avait éclot dans son esprit n'était pas la sienne, mais elle était venue aussi naturellement que les phrases qui surgissent dans notre esprit quand on rêve, et qu'on ne contrôle pas vraiment.

"Hé ! protesta la jeune Célestellienne à voix haute."

Béranger haussa les sourcils en lui lançant un regard perplexe. Stella réémergea du corps de Daisy et pesta :

"Ah, on dirait bien qu'on va partager nos pensées tant que je serai dans ton corps. Nom d'une météorite ! Il est hors de question que j'entende les divagations mentales d'une troubadour-pseudo-Célestellienne à tout bout de champ ! Alors on va couper la communication, si ça ne te fait rien.

-Evidemment que ça ne me fait rien, répliqua la Gardienne. Je ne tiens pas à avoir des pensées étrangères dans ma tête tout le temps.

-Parfait ! Dans ce cas, c'est réglé !"

Et la fée réintégra le corps de Daisy, sauf que cette fois, la Célestellienne ne l'entendit plus. Elle avait toujours la même sensation étrange que tout à l'heure, mais elle pouvait sans mal oublier la présence de Stella.

"Eh bien, tout ceci est un peu étrange, mais j'apprécie que vous me proposiez de m'aider, finit par affirmer Béranger.

-Vous ne savez vraiment pas ce qui vous retient ici ? Ca a un rapport avec votre fille, votre père ou votre auberge, peut-être ? hasarda Daisy.

-Non... Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, vraiment, s'excusa l'ancien aubergiste. Ca a sûrement quelque chose à voir avec... heu... ma fille ou mon auberge. Oui, sûrement. Ou peut-être avec ma carrière d'Aubergistissime ? Mince alors, quand j'y pense, il y a beaucoup de choses qui m'empêchent de rejoindre le ciel.

-Bon... Ca n'est pas grave, soupira la Gardienne. Je finirai bien par trouver."

Elle allait s'éloigner, mais une question demeurait pour elle en suspend. Elle demanda :

"Il y a deux ans que vous êtes morts, n'est-ce pas ? Vous souvenez-vous que je n'ai pas toujours été la Gardienne de Chérubelle ? Qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre avant moi ?

-Oh, oui, bien sûr, confirma le fantôme. Pour être honnête, j'aurais dû m'apercevoir, dans les ruines, que votre visage m'était familier. Je vous ai vue, quelquefois, ces deux dernières années. Mais, effectivement, vous aviez une auréole et des ailes. Voyons... Vous étiez accompagnée d'un homme... baraqué, chauve, avec un air pas commode du tout."

Daisy ne put s'empêcher de rire.

"C'est mon Maître, lui apprit-elle. D'ailleurs, ça m'étonne vraiment qu'il ne vous ait pas repéré depuis que vous êtes mort. Il a vraiment un regard d'aigle. Où étiez-vous pendant ces deux années ?

-Oh, la plupart du temps, dans l'Hexatère. Enfin, la nuit, plutôt. Je... Ces vieilles ruines m'ont toujours fasciné, vous comprenez ? Mais je n'ai jamais été un fameux guerrier de mon vivant. Alors, j'ai profité d'être mort pour aller y jeter un coup d'œil. Pour être tout à fait franc, je ne me souviens pas de ces dernières années avec exactitude.

-Ca doit être normal. Votre mémoire ne doit plus être aussi performante que quand vous étiez vivant. Bon, je pense que je vais aller me promener un peu, histoire de réfléchir à votre affaire."

_Bien... Béranger ne peut pas monter au ciel à cause de... quelque chose qui a un rapport avec sa fille, son auberge et peut-être son titre d'Aubergistissime. Aubergistissime... Ce mot me dit vaguement quelque chose... je l'ai déjà entendu, ou lu quelque part... Mais où ? Où est-ce que... _

Daisy continua de marcher lentement, totalement perdue dans ses pensées.

_flashback_

_Une fillette de deux ans s'avance sur le pas de la porte. Ce que Daisy remarque d'abord, c'est l'aspect maladif de l'enfant. Ses jambes sont maladroites, son teint, pâle et cireux, ses lèvres, sèches et gercées, ses yeux bleus semblent enfoncés dans leurs orbites et ses cheveux couleur lavande sont ternes. Sans doute ne vivra-t-elle pas bien longtemps. C'est triste, mais ça ne serait pas le premier enfant que l'apprentie verrait mourir. _

_Le père de la fillette paraît à son tour sur le seuil. Gentiment, il pousse la petite de la main pour qu'il puisse sortir de la maison. L'enfant hésite, mais le suit finalement. Le soleil semble trop fort pour elle, elle plisse les yeux, se cache sous son bras maigre et appuie son visage émacié contre le dos de son père. Daisy est prise de pitié pour la petite. Elle abandonne son perchoir, sur la branche basse d'un arbre, et vole au ras du sol en prenant bien garde à ne pas entrer en contact physique avec un mortel. La petite fille sent la maladie à plein nez. La novice a un mouvement de recul, puis s'approche de nouveau. Elle aimerait bien pouvoir faire quelque chose. Mais elle ne sait pas quoi, ni comment. Daisy lève la tête, cherchant son maître du regard, avant de se souvenir qu'il est au chevet d'un mourant et qu'il lui a demandé, à elle son élève, de garder un œil sur le village._

_Le père s'approche d'un groupe de femmes qui discutent avec animation. L'une d'entre elles se penche vers la petite et lui sourit gentiment. L'enfant recule, se cache derrière son père. La femme se redresse; une vive pitié se lit sur son visage. Ils sont prêts du bassin de la cascade. La petite fille malade semble fascinée par toute cette eau qui semble tomber du ciel en grondant, et qui crée de minuscules arcs-en-ciel. Elle finit par céder à l'envie d'aller voir et s'approche du bassin. Les pierres sont glissantes. Les pas de la fillette sont très maladroits et sa démarche, incertaine. Elle glisse sur un galet et chute en avant. Le petit cri de peur et de surprise qu'elle pousse ressemble presque à l'exclamation d'agonie soudaine d'un oisillon. Daisy se penche largement et rattrape la petite par le col de sa robe, puis la tire pour la remettre d'aplomb sur la berge. Seul le Tout-Puissant sait le nombre d'enfants qu'elle a déjà dû remettre ainsi sur leurs pieds. Les petits jouent toujours trop près du bord. _

_Le père de l'enfant, qui l'a vue tomber, se précipite vers sa fille et l'étreint fort. Elle ne réagit pas beaucoup; elle tousse juste faiblement. Elle semble si malade._

_"Bon réflexe, Daisy, approuve une voix derrière elle._

_-Oh... merci, Maître, souffle Daisy, flattée, en se tournant vers son professeur. Le... Le marchant d'objets est-il mort ? s'enquiert-elle ensuite avec appréhension. _

_-Oui, répond Aquila sans s'émouvoir. Il nous faudra rester ici ce soir, au cas où cette brebis aurait besoin d'aide pour atteindre les cieux._

_-D'accord..."_

_Le soir vient. Daisy se perche de nouveau sur sa branche, les genoux pliés et ramenés sous son menton, les bras enroulés autour du tout. Son maître vient de partir exaucer la dernière volonté du marchant d'objets, mort dans la journée, et c'est donc à la novice de surveiller le village. La nuit, tout est toujours calme. Daisy rêvasse, la tête tournée vers la lune, le vent léger soulevant quelques mèches de ses cheveux blonds. C'est alors que son regard accroche un mouvement, en bas. Quelqu'un est sorti de chez lui et marche maintenant résolument vers la cascade. Intriguée, la novice quitte son perchoir et vole dans le sillage du villageois. A la faveur de la lumière de bougie émanant d'une habitation, elle reconnaît le père de la fillette malade, celui qui est arrivé au village la veille avec sa fille. Dans les bras, il tient un volumineux objet, tout en longueur, enveloppé avec précaution dans une étoffe. _

_L'homme passe devant la chute d'eau sans s'arrêter, et traverse d'un bon pas tout Chérubelle. De plus en plus perplexe, Daisy vole toujours derrière lui et, lorsqu'il fait halte sur le promontoire rocheux à gauche de la cascade, devant un buisson dense, elle l'imite. Le père de la fillette s'agenouille alors et entreprend de déblayer la terre meuble et molle sous le roncier. La jeune apprentie Gardienne saisit au vol les quelques mots qu'il prononce à voix basse :_

_"Elle ne doit jamais savoir tout ce que j'ai quitté pour elle... Aujourd'hui, c'est la fin de l'Aubergistissime... Il est temps de redevenir un simple aubergiste de village..."_

_Elle ne comprend pas bien ce qu'il veut dire. Mais ça ne doit pas être très important..._

_fin du flashback_

Daisy s'arrêta et s'agenouilla au pied du buisson. La terre était parfaitement plate, et il était impossible de savoir qu'un quelconque objet était enterré là si l'on avait pas été mis au courant avant. La jeune Gardienne enfonça ses doigts dans la terre molle et humide. Les mottes se désagrégèrent facilement entre ses mains, alors elle entreprit de creuser sous le buisson de ronce qui lui griffait les poignées. Elle n'eut pas à aller bien loin pour exhumer un chiffon terreux, couvrant un volumineux objet tout en longueur, le même qu'il y avait treize ans. Daisy ôta le tissus et découvrit un trophée en or, brillant de mille feux malgré la terre qui le maculait sur les bords. Sur le socle, elle lut ces mots : "Décerné à Béranger par Sa Majesté le roi Marthus pour ses talents d'Aubergistissime".

_Maintenant, Bérangère sera obligée de croire ce que Tulipe lui a raconté ! Je ne sais pas trop en quoi cela va aider son père a rejoindre le ciel... Mais c'est la seule piste que j'ai. Alors, sait-on jamais..._


End file.
